


Gryffindor's Girl Part 2 (Year 5 & Year 6)

by BexSilverthorne



Series: Gryffindor's Girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mary Potter loves animals, Minor Character Deaths, Pairings May Change, Powerful Voldemort (Harry Potter), chaotic magic, lots of snark, lots of swearing, magical theories, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexSilverthorne/pseuds/BexSilverthorne
Summary: After the disastrous end of the Triwizard Tournament, Mary is faced with even more challenges than before. Only this time, she has help. Some of which is from those she'd never expect. Part 2 of the Gryffindor's Girl Trilogy. Rated M for mature themes, violence, and language.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Gryffindor's Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105046
Comments: 134
Kudos: 104





	1. The Order of the Phoenix

**July 7th, 1995**

Flames engulfed her body, the heat comforting, enveloping her in its warm embrace. It shielded her from the high cold laughter that echoed around her, keeping it at bay. Soft hisses filled the air, unintelligible words that drifted in and out of her mind like smoke. Thin fingers grasped her shoulders, pulling her upright, and she struggled against them, groaning as they pulled her from the safety of the flames.

"Wake up, kiddo," Sirius pleaded. "Please wake up."

Mary sat straight up in her bed, a cold sweat making her hair stick to her neck. Pushing herself back against the pillows and away from Sirius. His grey eyes were narrowed and he held a wet cloth in his hands.

Mary rubbed at her arms, feeling that ghostly chill. "Why is it so cold?"

"You're running a fever," Sirius said. "I've floo called Snape. He should be bringing something soon."

Mary shuddered, a tremor running through her. "Everything aches."

"Take a warm shower and get cleaned up." Sirius vanished the cloth. "I'll bring you some soup."

"I'm not hungry," Mary said quickly.

"And I'm not asking." Sirius shot back. "You barely touched your food last night. And Snape said you shouldn't take potions on an empty stomach."

Mary squinted her eyes at him. "Since when do you listen to Snape?"

Sirius snorted. "Since I realized that he's the only adult that you actually respect."

"That's not true," Mary said, shaking her head. "I respect a lot of adults. You and Remus too. It's just because he doesn't treat me like some weak little kid. I could have both feet in death's door and he'd call me an idiot, tell me to suck it up and fight back. As much as the man despises me, he doesn't want me dead."

"Yeah, well, I still don't like him," Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Too much bad blood over the bridge, or whatever that saying is. But I do understand, Mary. I really do. People treat me like I'm insane and it's been over two years since I escaped Azkaban. I'd like for people to treat me normally as well."

Mary blinked at him. "You _like it_ when they think you're crazy. You once went through Diagon Alley pretending that you were talking to a Dementor named Todd."

"Oh, that was a good day." Sirius grinned. "Go get ready, kiddo. I'll have your food up soon."

"I'll come down to the kitchen. I can use some new scenery." Mary's hand shook, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "Toast and ginger ale. And some sliced carrots for Bacon."

"You're a demanding one." Sirius kissed the top of her head. "Should I send Dobby or Kreacher up to fetch you?"

"No, I've gotta be able to walk on my own or the rest of this summer is going to suck." Mary shook her head. "Just have my food ready, Siri."

Sirius nodded and went to the door. "Tonks is in Remus' room, so, uh, don't go in there without knocking."

Mary grimaced. "I didn't need to know that."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and walked out, leaving Mary to gather what she needed for her shower.

Twenty minutes later she was on her way downstairs, taking it one slow step at a time and leaning heavily on her cane when she met Tonks on the third floor landing. The young Auror's hair went from a mussed pale blue to pin straight bright red within seconds.

Mary smirked. "Have a good night, Tonks?"

"Ungh," Tonks blushed, rushing to the guest room and leaving Mary standing there shaking her head.

Mary's leg ached fiercely by the time she made it down to the kitchen and she leaned heavily on her cane as she slapped Remus on the back. "My boys are growing up. I know it was useless with Paddy, but do we need to have the talk, Moomy?"

Remus' face went as red as Tonks' hair. "Breakfast, Mary Jane."

Mary chuckled, sitting down at her spot at the table, picking up the early edition of the Prophet and flipping it over.

_**BARTY CROUCH SR. MURDERED! MINISTRY INVESTIGATION BEGINS IN FULL!** _

The picture of a young, Barty Crouch Jr. screamed at her from just below the headline. That manic gleam in his eyes as the Aurors pulled him back by the shoulders.

Mary read the article through twice, a pang running through her to see that Winky the house elf had been killed as well. Mr. Crouch's unnamed assistant was being held under suspicion of working with Barty Jr.. Her stomach rolled and she folded the paper, shoving it away from her. Remus picked it up, looked at the headline and put it back down.

Kreacher walked up to the table, placing a large plate in front of her and then a glass of golden bubbly liquid. "Eat what you can, Mistress."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Mary squeezed his hand. "Have you and Dobby eaten breakfast?"

"Much earlier this morning, Mistress." Kreacher nodded. "We are preparing for tonight's meeting."

"Meeting?" Mary turned to Remus.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked us to host the reformation meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," Remus said with a small smile. "Have you heard of it?"

Mary nodded, nibbling at her toast. "For a secret society, it's not much of a secret."

Remus let out a laugh. "No, you're right about that. Hence Albus' insistence that we not have this particular meeting at the school or anywhere that would draw attention."

"And I'm sure the protective enchantments around Grimmauld Place make it an enticing place to hold a super secret meeting." Mary muttered. "So what are you talking about? Just getting the Old Crowd back together? Or do you have something specific planned?"

Remus shot her an odd look. "It's Albus that leads the meetings, Mary. He doesn't inform us about the topics beforehand."

"Typical," Mary said, taking a drink.

"I assume we'll be inducting our newest members and holding a basic meeting to bring everyone up to speed on Voldemort's return."

"Will you need me to attend or can I hide upstairs?" Mary asked, pulling Bacon out of her pocket and slipping him a carrot.

"You will most assuredly _not_ be allowed to attend the meeting," Remus said, cutting into his eggs. "The Weasley children will be here, so I expect you to keep them entertained."

Mary let out a small laugh, a smile tugging at her cheeks. "I see. So I've been demoted from the Girl Who Lived to the Entertainer of Children?"

"It appears so. I doubt you'd want your friends to be a part of it. We'll be showing the Order your memory from the Third Task." Remus informed her, examining her reaction over the rim of his teacup.

"That'll be a fun trip," Mary said, rubbing at her arm. "I'm surprised Dumbledore is allowing that."

"Professor Dumbledore," Remus corrected. "It's Sirius who holds the memory. We both think you should be the one to decide on whether or not you want the Order and any new members to view it."

Mary looked down at her plate, then raised her eyes to meet Remus'. "Make sure they take the proper secrecy oaths. Overall, I think it's best they know what they're agreeing to. Both with Voldemort and me. We need the strongest fighters, considering the danger that lies ahead. Can't expect people to fight if they don't know what they're fighting for or _against_."

"I knew you'd say that." Remus reached out, hesitantly putting his hand over hers. "I'm proud of you, Mary Jane."

"You might end up regretting it," Mary said, squeezing his hand. "Kreacher, can you send the rest of the sliced carrots up to my room? I feel a bit off."

Remus stood and placed his hand to her forehead. "Still feverish. Kreacher, go ahead and escort Mary upstairs."

"Mistress," Kreacher said, ignoring Remus and holding his hand out for her. "Kreacher will take you to your room and return with carrots for your familiar."

"Thank you," Mary replied, letting go of Remus' hand. "And send Tonks up after the meeting tonight. She and I need to have a very in depth talk about her intentions with my Moomy."

"Mary Jane," Remus groaned.

With a soft pop, Mary and Kreacher were back in her room. She pulled Bacon out of her pocket and placed him in the large glass habitat Remus made for him and grinned when Kreacher made the ceramic bowl fill with fresh veg.

"Does Mistress require anything else from Kreacher?"

"No, thank you though, Kreacher." Mary put a hand on the old elf's shoulder.

Honestly, Mary wasn't all that bothered about being left out of the first Order meeting. It wasn't like she didn't already know what was going on. The part that did irritate her was not knowing who would be there. Which people would Dumbledore trust? Would he try to use Mundungus Fletcher's contacts to his advantage? Would he send Hagrid and Madame Maxime to the giants?

There were too many questions that she didn't have the answer to and little time left to leave things to chance. With a deep sigh, Mary realized that this was a game of chess that she would have to sit back and watch, waiting to see who would make the first move.

The sheets and blankets had been changed and were warm to the touch when Mary climbed back into the large bed, revelling as the warmth eased the pain in her limbs.

There was a clipped knock on the door and it opened, revealing the darkly robed Severus Snape.

"Morning, sir," Mary said, sitting up. "Have you had breakfast?"

Snape nodded. "Have you?"

"Toast and ginger ale," Mary said, holding up her glass.

"Will you be able to stomach another batch of Nerve Regenerator?" Snape asked with a scrutinous look.

Mary grimaced. "I think so. Are we going with normal medicine for the fever?"

"Normal?" Snape lifted a brow.

"Muggle," Mary clarified, rolling her eyes. "Sorry sir, bad habit."

"Petunia's influence, no doubt." Snape bit out. "Yes, we will be using Muggle remedies for both your fever and the pain. We will use _normal_ wizarding methods to heal your damaged nerves."

"Lovely," Mary muttered.

"Stand up and walk from door to door." Snape instructed, watching with a shrewd gaze as she complied. "You're still favoring your right leg. How is the pain?"

"Worse in the mornings," Mary said honestly. "It's getting better though."

Snape stepped in front of her, tapping her head with the spell Madam Pomfrey taught him. "I can see that it's indeed improving. We'll give you a half dose of morphine now and if the pain escalates I will bring you more." Snape opened his bag and gestured for her to get back into bed. "Pink bismuth for your stomach. Drink a capful of that. And take these two tablets."

Mary drank the chalky pink liquid and grimaced at the weird diluted paint taste, then rinsed her mouth with the ginger ale after taking the fever reducers. Snape met her eyes briefly before injecting the morphine into her upper arm and discarding the needle back into the depths of the black bag. Her nemesis, that dreaded vial of red potion was brought out next.

"Your aversion to touch seems to be fading." Snape observed, handing her the vial.

"As long as I'm prepared for it, I'm fine," Mary said. "You should ask Sirius what happened when he snuck up on me. He was bald for almost a day."

"I would like to see the memory of that when you're amenable." Snape smirked, tapping the vial. "Drink the potion, Potter. Procrastination will not see you fully healed.

Mary drank it all, ignoring the burn as it went down her throat. "You'll have to wait on that memory. Sirius has the pensieve for the Order meeting tonight."

"I'm aware." Snape flicked his wand and a piece of parchment stuck to her wall. "Dosage given at eleven a.m. Potter, when you feel that the Nerve Regenerator is beginning to wear off, tap the parchment with your wand and speak the time."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have need of anything else?"

"No." Mary shook her head. "Thank you, sir."

Snape left and Hedwig flew down from her perch, landing on Mary's pillow and began pecking at her damp hair.

Mary ran a finger across Hedwig's soft feathers. "Give me a few minutes and I'll start my letters. I hope you don't mind."

Hedwig clicked her beak, making a small sound.

Mary stood and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind herself and stared at the steaming cauldron in the corner of her shower. Kneeling beside it, she grabbed the last of the star grass clippings and placed the three springs into the bubbling solution, watching as black sparks floated around her.

Flipping open the ancient book, Mary ran her finger along the line that showed her next step and grimaced. With a sigh she grabbed the small knife and poked her finger, squeezing a small drop of blood into the mix. Six clockwise stirs later the potion settled into a deep indigo color that was translucent in the silver cauldron.

Scooping out two spoonfuls into a vial, Mary waited until it was at room temperature before she downed it in one gulp. The acrid taste coated her tongue and burnt its way down her throat.

"I hope it works, Hedwig," Mary said when she was back in her room. "I wonder what form I'll take?"

Mary held up her hand and her stationary floated from her desk onto her bed. A few minutes later, when the tremors had almost subsided, she started on her letter to Viktor, letting her mind wander as she wrote.

"Two fifteen p.m." Mary said, tapping the parchment with her wand and letting out a breath.

It'd barely given her enough time to finish her letters before her hands were shaking again. Mary sighed, tucking the last letter into its envelope and writing Viktor's name on the front, placing it on the bed next to the others. Hedwig sat there next to Boris cleaning his feathers while he patiently waited.

**Pop. Pop.**

Mary started so bad that she upturned her inkwell, nearly lost an eye by summoning her wand, and stabbed herself in the leg with her quill.

"Still a bit jumpy, eh sis?" George flopped onto the bed next to her.

"I'm getting better." Mary grumbled, cleaning up her mess and placing the letters on her table while sending the stationary back to her desk.

Fred plopped down on her other side. "Ah, it's good to be back, isn't it?"

"What's kept you two?" Mary asked, pulling a pillow to her lap and hugging it to hide the return of the shakes. "I expected you to be here as soon as the train left."

"It's not that we've run out of ideas-"

"Mum's banned us from coming over until you're better."

"Thinks we'd distract you."

"And if she let us pop over, she can't rightly ban Ron."

"And Ron's been in a right state since term ended."

Mary shook her head at the Twins' antics. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Hermione returning home?"

"He's nearly run Errol to death." George grinned.

"Poor thing," Mary said. "You do know that if you need an owl to take care of stuff for the shop, you can always ask Sirius and Remus."

"We've been taking notes and experimenting while we can at home with spells and such," Fred replied. "Nothing we couldn't wait a bit for."

"Well, I'm on the mend, so feel free to come over anytime." Mary told them.

"Are you really?" They asked at the same time.

Mary smiled. "Slowly, but I'm getting there. Now that I have the chance though, I'd like to ask for your help with something."

"Anything, sis," Fred said.

"I've got my winnings from the Tournament and I'm wanting to donate it to the Children's hospital in London and St. Mungo's children's ward. But a donation by me would not be received well by newly resurrected third parties, so I was wondering if I could do so using WWW as a front. It could create some good press for you both, as well as build a sense of intrigue as to what you'll be selling."

Fred and George turned to each other and grinned. "We're in!"

George rubbed his hands together. "We can have a presentation that shows off some of our harmless wheezes for the magical kiddies. Mum will be crying into her tea cozy over our kind act."

Fred laughed. "She could hardly stop us when we're putting smiles on wee injured children's faces. And Dad will be thrilled at the chance of seeing a Muggle hospital."

Mary looked at the calendar on her wall. "How about we plan on it for next month? I'll talk to Sirius and Remus about the details. I'll bring Aunt Andy on for the St. Mungo's side and Minister Bones for the Muggle side."

"We're glad you've got connections, old girl," Fred said. "We're going to be raking in the galleons from owl orders over this."

"And you'll be supporting a good cause," Mary said with a pointed look.

"That too!" The twins laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Ron walked in, followed by Ginny and Neville.

"There you two are!" Ron shouted. "Mum about had kittens! What are you thinking just barging in without warning Mary?"

"Guess that's our cue to leave, eh Georgie?" Fred stood up.

George stood up, sent Mary a salute, and the two of them disapparated.

"They've been doing that nonstop." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I can imagine." Mary laughed. "So, how are you three? Having a good summer holiday?"

"Have you heard from Hermione?" Ron asked, sitting heavily at her desk.

"I've just finished a letter to her." Mary pointed to the stack on the table. "Isn't she leaving for Rome tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ron groused. "Why's she gotta go all the way to Italy? There's a bloody war starting. She shouldn't be travelling about."

"She's safer there than here," Mary replied gently. "Sirius and Remus are going over there this weekend to put protective enchantments around her home."

"Bill mentioned something about that," Ginny said. "He's supposed to help them."

"How are you feeling?" Neville asked, a worried look on his face.

"Better," Mary answered. "How are you and Gran?"

Neville puffed up his chest. "We're doing good. She's let me take that summer job with Mrs. Woodcroft. And Uncle Algie took me to buy a new wand before he left for his holiday. Want to see?"

Mary nodded and watched as Neville pulled a wand from his pocket, handing it to her with a proud smile.

"It's cherry and unicorn horn," Neville said. "13 inches."

"You need a wand holster," Mary noted. "It's too nice of a wand to get scratched up. Plus you heard Moody, no point in accidentally losing a foot or arse cheek over improper wand placement."

Neville laughed. "Wouldn't want that. I'll pick one up in Hogsmeade next time I go to work."

Ginny poked through the stack of letters, her mouth dropping open. " _Myron!_ You're actually writing to him?"

"Yeah," Mary pulled the envelopes from Ginny's hand, fearing that she'd crush them in her death grip. "We both have a love for Muggle music, so we send each other recommendations."

"And you're writing to Krum!" Ginny shrieked. "I swear, Mary, you're the luckiest girl on the planet."

Mary shot her a look. "Hmmph. I wish that was true."

"So what's this meeting supposed to be about?" Ron asked, changing the subject. "Mum and Dad have been whispering about it for days."

"It's for the Order of the Phoenix," Mary said. "Have you heard of it?"

"Oh yeah, we know that part." Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Mum's brother's were in it during the last war. I was wondering what they'd be talking about. There were loads of people downstairs."

"They're going to watch my memory of Voldemort coming back," Mary said, ignoring the way they flinched at the name. "Dumbledore is probably going to see if any of them want to rejoin the Order."

"Gran wasn't part of it the first go around, but she wants to be this time," Neville said.

"Bill and Charlie are both joining too," Ginny said. "Bill's downstairs now and Charlie's supposed to be home in a couple of weeks."

"Bill got a desk job with Gringotts," Ron said with a grimace. "Don't know why he'd want a desk job over treasure hunting."

"He probably wants to be closer to you lot now that things have gone sideways," Mary said.

"It's because of _Phlegm_ and you know it," Ginny hissed.

Mary furrowed her brow at Ginny's tone. "Phlegm?"

Ginny's face flushed. "Fleur Delacour. She's been Floo calling Bill for hours each day. Mum tripped over him this morning and nearly pitched herself into the kitchen sink."

"You're just jealous cause you haven't got a call or letter this summer." Ron snickered.

Ginny slapped him on the back of the head. "Am I the only one that understands it's only been five days since the term ended? What all could have happened that requires constant communication?"

"Well, considering Fleur's got a job at Gringotts and she's moving to a new country, I suppose she's just nervous." Mary defended. "Bill's a nice enough bloke, so there's every reason for the two of them to talk."

"Well of course _you'd_ say that. You're friends with everyone. I'm surprised you haven't invited You Know Who over for tea."

"I did but he declined, something about already having plans. I guess we'll have to reschedule." Mary stood, letting the pillow fall to the floor as she grabbed the stack of letters. "Hedwig, Hermione's letter first, then Myron's. Boris, will you drop this one off to Fleur Delacour and then take Viktor his?"

Both owls clicked their beaks and jumped down to Mary's shoulder so that she could attach the letters.

"Ron, Neville, would you two mind getting a small fire going?" Mary pointed to the stairs with a sharp look. "And take Boris and Hedwig with you."

They nodded and ran up the steps, leaving Mary alone with Ginny.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Mary asked gently, leaning heavily on her cane.

"Oh, I'm great!" Ginny waved her hands wildly. "Just fine. It's not like the guy who ruined my first year at Hogwarts is back and at full power or anything. Or that my family is joining a secret organization to fight him. Definitely not because my brother has been arrested!"

Mary grimaced. "Have you heard anything from Percy?"

Ginny shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Not a word. They won't even let Dad talk to him."

Mary pulled Ginny into a hug and held her there for a minute. "We're going to fight Tom. We won't let him win. Ever."

Ginny pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Sorry, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. You've got enough shite going on. I'm just scared. What if they send him to Azkaban? I know Percy can be a prat, but-"

"He's your brother," Mary finished for her. "You love him."

"I just want him to come home so things can go back to normal!" Ginny raised her hands in exasperation. "Nothing feels _right_ anymore. Bill's got his head stuck so far up the Floo he can't see the light of day. Ron lives in his room writing to Hermione. Fred and George are more secretive than ever. Mum and Dad are always whispering to each other. I feel like I'm going insane."

"Help an old girl up the stairs?" Mary held out a hand for Ginny. "Minister Bones owes me a favor for the whole blaming me for the Third Task thing. I'll talk to her about Percy, see what we can do to get him released. But Gin, I honestly think he's safer where he is. If he's released and goes home or back to work, it could make him an even bigger target for Barty Jr. I'm not saying that to worry you, but things could be a lot worse than three warm meals a day and Aurors guarding you around the clock."

"That's what I really don't like," Ginny said, stopping on the top step. "Mum's so paranoid these days she won't let Ron and I go anywhere. I had plans to go to Poland with Luna, but Mum said it's too dangerous."

Mary sympathized, she really did, but for the most part, she agreed with Mrs. Weasley. "Sirius and Remus are on edge too. I overheard them talking about homeschooling me if I don't heal enough to return to Hogwarts."

"What's that?" Ron asked, turning in his chair near the fire pit. "They can't keep you from Hogwarts! It's the safest place for us."

"For all of us but Mary," Neville said darkly. "She's only got injured every year she's been at school."

"I'll be going back," Mary said, hoping that it was the truth. "They can't rightly keep me here while they're working at the school and running off on Order missions."

Ginny flopped down on the couch, staring into the flames. "This is going to be a bloody awful summer. I can feel it."

Mary rubbed at her face. "We'll just have to make the best of it then. Neville, when you have the free time, would you mind helping me with the greenhouse? Maybe ask Mrs. Woodcroft what she'd recommend? I need some fresh ingredients for potions. A little bit of everything."

"Sure." Neville nodded.

"And I'll need all of you to visit often." Mary continued. "As soon as I'm allowed to use magic, Sirius and Remus are starting up dueling again. I can feel my muscles atrophy by the second, so I'll need help getting back in shape."

"We'll be here, Mary." Ron promised.

"If Mum allows it." Ginny scoffed, waving a hand.

Ron's stomach growled loudly and Mary realized she'd been a very bad host.

"Kreacher," Mary called out.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Is the meeting still in session?"

"They are just talking, Mistress," Kreacher said. "The wizard Dumbledore is not happy with bad master and his pet. The red haired blood traitor witch is crying a lot too."

Mary sighed. "We've had this talk about insults, Kreacher."

"Kreacher apologizes, Mistress." Kreacher bowed his head.

"He's not wrong." Ron shrugged. "We're all blood traitors here."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Would you mind taking me to the kitchen? I'll find something for us to snack on."

Ron stood. "Why don't we walk down togeth-"

Kreacher didn't wait for him to finish, popping Mary straight into the kitchen. Silence greeted her as at least thirty pairs of eyes focused straight on her.

"Sorry," Mary whispered. "Just finding some food. I'll be out of your hair in a second."

Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Let's look at you, dear. You're burning up."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Mary whispered, hiding from view.

"We were finished anyway." Mrs. Weasley smiled, pulling a pitcher of pumpkin juice from the refrigerator. "As soon as everyone else clears out we'll have a proper meal. Dobby, take Mary and the drinks into the living room, please."

Dobby appeared next to her snapping his fingers. With a soft pop she materialized in the next room, everything set out in front of her, just as Ron, Ginny, and Neville walked down the stairs.

"That was quick." Ginny eyed the pitcher.

"They're about done in there, so your mum said we can hold off until dinner." Mary sat on the couch, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. "Dobby, can you warm up this blanket? I'm freezing."

"Who'd you see in there?" Ron asked, sitting next to her.

Before Mary had the chance to answer, the door to the dining room swung open and Bill walked out followed by Tonks and a silver haired young witch.

"Alright there, Mary?" Bill asked, taking the seat on her other side.

"I'm fine," Mary answered with a smile.

"Have you met Chiara?" Tonks asked, gesturing to the girl beside her. "She works with Mum at St. Mungos."

"Mary Potter," Mary said, extending a trembling hand.

Chiara shook her hand gently with a sympathetic smile. "Healer Chiara Lobosca, at your service, Miss Potter."

"Just Mary, please," Mary said, turning to her friends. "This is Ron, his sister Ginny, and our friend Neville."

"I've met these two," Chiara said, grinning at Ron and Ginny. "It's been years though. Nice to meet you all."

"Starting to feel like a reunion tour," Tonks said with a laugh. "Chiara and I were in the same year in Hufflepuff."

Call it instinct, but Mary had an odd feeling about Chiara. Mary pulled the blanket tighter around herself, not liking the way the new girl stared at the scars on her arm with a horrified look on her face.

Bill pulled Mary to his side, ruffling her hair playfully. "So what in all did you lot try to use to eavesdrop on the meeting?"

"We didn't," Ginny snorted. "Not like we'd need to, we can get that information straight from the horse's mouth."

"That hurts, Gin _neigh_ ," Mary brayed the last syllable.

Neville and Tonks both burst into laughter, but Ron was clearly annoyed by the accusation. "What made you think we were eavesdropping?"

"We heard pipes clanking the whole meeting and a pair of ears on string fell out of a vent," Bill said with a raised brow.

"You do know the twins are up in Sirius' prank room." Mary elbowed Bill in the ribs with a pointed look.

"We'll have to have a talk to them about cunning and subtlety," Chiara said, smiling brightly. "Care to join me, Tonks, Bill?"

Bill squeezed Mary's shoulders. "We'll be back shortly. Don't let Mum start dinner without us."

Mary's whole body shook with chills and Ron turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Feeling okay?"

"I think the fever's getting worse."

"Let's go into the kitchen," Ron said, helping her stand. "You're probably due for your potions and Merlin knows Mum can talk for ages."

Mary leaned heavily on Ron, humiliation running through her at needing assistance for something as simple as walking. What made it even worse, was the first person that looked up when they entered the dining room was Dumbledore. His pale blue eyes were contemplative, a tinge of worry in their depths. Mary looked away, clenching her fists into the blanket.

Aunt Andy was at her side in an instant, waving her wand over her. "You're burning alive, child."

"I'm freezing," Mary said, shaking her head.

Irritation at a solid nine, Mary picked at her food, making a mess on the plate as the tremors refused to subside. Every eye in the room turned to her at some point, making her skin crawl. It didn't help that on top of the fever and chills, the odd anticipation she felt through her link to Voldemort was slowly changing over to one of a steadily growing rage.

Mary picked up the cold glass of pumpkin juice, not caring that the contents sloshed over the edge, and pressed it to her forehead.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked from across the table.

Mary's ears started to ring, a pressure building in her skull. "I, uh, I need to go."

"You've barely touched your food," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"Are you occluding, Potter?" Snape asked from the far end of the table.

"Always, sir." Mary grimaced. "He's really pissed off."

"Keep your mind closed, Mary," Dumbledore told her.

Mary stood, flipping her chair over in the process. On shaking legs, she rushed out to the back garden and onto the dueling platform, grateful for the extra wards. Never before had she felt his rage reach that level. It seared through her mind like a torch, flaying and burning until she wanted nothing more than to scream. Biting down on her lip, Mary focused on feeling the rush of a cool breeze on her face, the heady smell of smoke, the Firebolt in her hands.

An image of a pale man pleading on the ground flashed to the front of her mind and she ignored it, holding tighter to the safety of her own mind. Worn leather on a summer day. Pine soap. Stale tobacco.

_"What do you mean; destroyed?"_

_"I apologize, my lord. The only copy was broken just days ago."_ Lucius Malfoy bowed his head.

 _"By whom?"_ Voldemort hissed.

 _"Potter, my lord,"_ Lucius answered in a near whisper.

The fire burned through her skull and Mary finally let the scream escape.

* * *

"Stay back," Sirius said, keeping Ron and Ginny from going into the back garden.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Neville glared at him.

"This is Mary's fight," Remus said gently. "She's doing all that she can to keep Voldemort from infiltrating her mind. We can't distract her."

"We could do _something_!" Ginny cried out. "She wouldn't just sit back and watch if it was us!"

"Then don't watch," Sirius bit out, waving his wand to lock the door and shutter the windows.

Kneeling on the edge of the warded platform, Sirius closed his eyes, pleading with anyone that would listen that she would be okay. "You've got this, kiddo. You can fight him. You're stronger. You're better. Don't let him in."

"Severus was summoned," Remus said, sitting on the ground next to him.

"Do you think Voldemort has realized the connection?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "I think he's just angry."

"Did we make a mistake by letting Mary destroy the prophecy?" Sirius turned to meet Remus' eyes.

"It was her choice." Remus turned to Mary. "He's going to get revenge for this."

Sirius' stomach rolled at the thought. "She's a sitting duck, not being able to use magic right now. Hell Moony, she can't even walk without needing help."

"We'll figure it out," Remus said. "Andy's bringing Chiara into the project and Severus, Minerva, and Poppy will find something to help."

"What if they can't?" Sirius asked, flinching as Mary's mouth opened in another silent scream.

"They will," Remus said, reaching into the wards to brush the hair out of Mary's face. "And she'll never give up. We just have to support her."

Sirius nodded, standing and moving to Mary's side. "And give her something worth fighting for."


	2. Clueless Gryffindors

**July 9th, 1995**

"Tsk," Fleur clicked her tongue, her brow furrowed. "Look at you, Mary! Zis will not do. Do they not have decent robe shops in zis place?"

Mary folded her arms, leaning on the counter. "They do, but I'm not allowed in the Alley."

Fleur rolled her eyes, her arms waving wildly. "Well you cannot go around looking like that. Your own clothes are too small, no?"

Tonks walked out of her new bedroom. "Sirius said you can't go into the Alley, but he didn't say we couldn't take you into Muggle London."

"There are shops?" Fleur asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Westfield?" Chiara clapped her hands, stepping out of the other room. "That'd be perfect! It's all indoor. We can change her look up a little and no one will be the wiser."

"I'm not really a fan of shopping," Mary said, looking at the three girls. "I'm just here to help you three get settled in. Plus my potions only last a few hours before it all goes downhill and-"

Tonks gestured around the flat. "This place is exactly like you and Sirius left it. There's nothing for us to do other than decorate and get food. We'll have to shop for that anyway, and you can't go around all summer wearing clothes that are held together by charms."

"Hold still," Chiara said, pointing her wand at Mary's face. "Let's see, blue eyes, blonde hair, we'll give you some fringe so there's no need for makeup to hide _the scar_."

Mary frowned at the way she said it, but couldn't argue. "Really, this isn't necessary."

"We will find her something to change into in the first shop," Fleur said, wrinkling her nose. "I will not be seen with zis _catastrophe_."

Mary's mouth dropped open at the insult. "It's not _that_ bad. Aunt Andy made all the adjustments."

"They're Sirius' clothes, youngling." Tonks patted her shoulder and paused. "Tell me you at least washed them first?"

Mary grimaced. "I washed them twice _and_ applied cleaning charms!"

Chiara leaned forward and sniffed. "You still smell like him."

Mary narrowed her eyes. "How do you know what my godfather smells like?"

Chiara blushed and looked away. "It's a wolf thing."

"Alright, you lot talked me into it." Mary let her hands fall to her sides.

* * *

Two hours later they were in Mary's room, putting her new clothes into her closet.

"I can't believe you talked me into eating that," Mary scraped at her tongue with a napkin.

"Do not complain. So escargot is not to your taste," Fleur said with a grin. "You did like the soufflé."

"The freaking snail ruined it." Mary groaned. "At least I made my point."

"The French food here, eez not all bad." Fleur admitted. "I will have to take Bill there."

"If you're gonna have him try the snails, I want to watch." Chiara laughed.

"Unrefined palates," Fleur scoffed with a toss of her head.

"My palate needs a drink." Mary stood up. "To the kitchen?"

"You're all set," Tonks said, closing the wardrobe. "I'd keep some of those outfits out of Sirius' view. He'll throw a fit and sign you up for a nunnery."

"It's not that bad," Chiara said. "The girls on the Muggle film poster were wearing the same thing."

Mary gestured at the plaid bright yellow skirt. "It's not a practical style for me anyway."

With her increased height, Mary was finding it a struggle to keep her balance on the winding spiral staircase that led to the lower floors and twice she had to grab onto Chiara for support. It was worth it though. After the disastrous end of the Order meeting, Mary needed a good day. And while shopping would never be her favorite pastime, the company made it bearable.

Chiara gripped her arm gently when they reached the bottom step and Mary was grateful for the older girl's enhanced strength. That had to be the oddest revelation of the past twenty four hours. Of course she knew there was something off about Chiara, but Mary would have never expected the beautiful young witch of being a werewolf. Then again, Mary wouldn't have suspected Remus either, not without Harry's memories to guide her along.

"A toast," Tonks said, handing her a small tumbler of firewhisky. "To a successful day!"

Mary clinked the glass against the others and downed the liquid in one gulp, wincing as the steam poured out of her ears.

"Oof," Mary gasped, putting her glass on the counter. "That's rough."

"Ladies," Sirius said from the dining room, a low whistle leaving his lips. "Well hello, _Sunshine_. Who's your friend, Tonks?"

"Merlin's tits!" Tonks slapped Mary on the back, clutching at her ribs.

Mary turned around to face her godfather. "Your child."

"Eep," Sirius balked, stumbling back. "What the hell are you wearing? And what's with the hair and eyes?"

"You couldn't expect her to go around wearing _your_ clothes!" Chiara said vehemently.

"Well I'd planned on taking her to the shops before summer was over." Sirius argued back.

"That's months away!" Chiara put her hands on her hips. "And there's no need for it now, we've got her enough to last until next year."

"Not if the rest looks like that." Sirius waved a hand at Mary's outfit. "No way in hell."

"You didn't seem to mind a minute ago." Chiara shot back.

Sirius' mouth clicked shut and he stomped out of the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. Chiara turned around with a smug smile, taking a sip of her firewhisky.

Fleur tapped Mary over the head. "You look like yourself again. Maybe you will not traumatise your godfazzer zis way."

Tonks scowled, tapping the jacket and skirt with her wand, turning them dark green. "There, that's better than walking around looking like a honey bee."

"No offence to you badgers, but yellow isn't my color." Mary said to Tonks and Chiara.

"Mr. Black thought differently." Chiara giggled.

"He's a Hufflemutt." Mary slapped her arm playfully. "I'm never letting him live that down."

The fireplace flared and Professor Snape stepped out. He paused, sparing the four of them a glance, before continuing on to the living room.

"What's he doing here?" Tonks whispered, her hair going limp and turning an oily shade of black.

"Wolfsbane potion." Mary rubbed at her arms. "Full moon is tomorrow night."

"Don't remind me," Chiara said softly. "I should get going. My dose is waiting for me at St. Mungo's."

"Sure you don't want to stay here?" Tonks asked. "There'll be plenty of space in the safe room."

An odd look came over Chiara's face. "I don't think that's the best idea. It was fun, Mary. Tonks, Fleur, I'll see you two at the flat tonight?"

"I weel go with you," Fleur said, kissing Mary's cheek. "Be good, Mary."

Tonks smirked. "I'll be running late tonight, girls. Mr. Lupin needs my assistance."

"I don't want to hear anymore," Mary said with a groan. "See you later!"

Chiara shook her head and apparated away, followed by Fleur.

"I'm going to find Remus." Tonks rushed up the stairs.

Mary went to the table, looking at the stack of letters. A thick envelope with an official Ministry seal was near the bottom and Mary pulled it away, flipping it over. A smile tugged at her cheeks as she opened it, finding the best news possible. With a wave of her wand, Prongs stood in front of her, glowing wildly before rushing off to deliver her message to Sirius.

Mary stepped into the fireplace and tossed in a pinch of Floo powder. "The Burrow!"

As always, magical transportation hated Mary, shooting her out of the fireplace like a cannonball. Cane in hand she stumbled, swinging it wildly while not trying to put weight on her bad leg. Hands grasped her shoulders to steady her, but the cane didn't stop, connecting with a dull thunk.

"Ow!" Bill squeaked, limping to the side.

"Oh gods," Mary gasped. "I'm so sorry, Bill. I was just looking for the Twins."

"You found them." Bill doubled over, holding onto the table.

Mary slapped a hand to her mouth and placed the other on his shoulder. "Do I need to get you some ice, or some water, a bucket?"

"Mary?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

Mary stood, face burning. "Hiya, Mum. Are Fred and George home?"

Mrs. Weasley looked from Bill to her with a frown on her face. "Well yes, but- Bill, are you alright?"

"Fine," Bill breathed, waving her off.

"Ron's at Neville's house, dear," Mrs. Weasley said pointedly. "And Ginny is at her Great Aunt Muriel's."

"Oh, I just needed Fred and George." Mary held up the letter. "Good news from Minister Bones. She needs their help with a charity event."

"Minister Bones," Mrs. Weasley repeated. "Needs help from Fred and George? My Fred and George?"

"Yeah." Mary grinned. "I'll just pop up and let them know."

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said, fanning herself.

Mary leaned heavily on her cane, traversing the steps while her heart hammered in her throat. This was it. For once she could do some good. There would be more to the legacy she'd leave behind than killing people and dying in the end. Maybe it was the right time to think of writing her will. Maybe that was something better left for another day. With a knock on the door, Mary stood back, listening as something inside the twins' room exploded and a muttered curse was heard from the other side.

The door swung open and Fred paused, looking down at her clothes. "What the bloody hell happened to you, sis?"

"Don't ask," Mary said, stepping past him. "Close the door back. Your mum looks ready to have kittens."

"Gracious Godric!" George gasped, stepping out from behind the wardrobe sporting a black eye. "Have you turned full Slytherin then?"

Mary shrugged. "They denied my application. Something about not being subtle enough."

"I'd say," George said, rubbing at his nose.

"So what's so important you'd risk Sirius' wrath?" Fred asked.

Mary held up the envelope. "We're in. Minister Bones wants you both to put on a magic show at the annual St. Mungo's charity ball."

Fred plucked the letter from her hand, scanning the contents. "Two shows in one day! That's going to take some planning."

George read over Fred's shoulder and looked up. "Less than three weeks to plan. I don't know if we'll be ready."

"Well, you'll have to get it together." Mary shrugged. "I'm sure Sirius and Remus would love to help. But overall, I think you two have it in the bag. You're mad geniuses at this sort of stuff."

"Mad geniuses," Fred echoed, putting a hand over his heart.

"You do us proud, old girl." George slapped a hand onto her shoulder.

A swift knock on the door interrupted them and Bill walked into the room.

"Mum's having a fit downstairs," Bill said. "You lot might want to wrap up your talk and head down."

"I've got to get back home." Mary told them. "Keep the letter. It might be something you'll want to frame and hang in the shop."

"Proof of the Minister's approval." Fred grinned.

"I like the way you think." George added.

"We better get started on our response," Fred said, patting Mary's arm.

George jumped up, hugging her quickly. "We won't disappoint you!"

Bill shook his head. "I'll walk you down, MJ."

"I'd appreciate that," Mary said, holding tight to the bannister. "You sure I didn't injure you?"

Bill's face flushed. "I'm fine."

"I'll send my apologies to Fleur." Mary snickered.

Bill elbowed her lightly, putting his arm around her. "She's invited me for dinner tonight."

"Wear something nice," Mary said, gesturing at her own outfit. "I blame _her_ for all this, by the way. And the escargot is good but the soufflé is _awful_."

"Isn't escargot snails?" Bill asked.

"It's not bad." Mary lifted her brows and bit her lip. "And Fleur has to work tomorrow, so don't keep her out too late."

Bill rolled his eyes, stopping next to the fireplace. "Anything else I should know?"

"I think we're all set." Mary nodded, accepting a pinch of Floo powder. "Bye, Bill!"

"Bye, MJ," Bill said as the world flashed green and she was tossed out onto the dining room rug.

* * *

**July 12th, 1995**

"Are you sure you don't want to fly, Mary?" Black asked the girl, holding out her Firebolt.

Potter stumbled again, a hiss leaving her lips. "I'm shaking too bad. I don't want to crash."

Severus checked his watch. "We have a quarter hour before the moon reaches its full height. We'll have to hurry."

"Not my fault Aunt Andy's banned me from potions for the past two days." Potter grumbled. "This is the first time I've been able to leave my room."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and her incessant complaining. "Andromeda said that she'd inform you of our reasoning for withholding your current treatment regimen."

"Yeah, yeah," Potter waved her hand flippantly, tripping again. "Shit, something about needing all of the potions out of my system before you can try a new formula. I understand it, but I don't like it. What am I supposed to do if we're attacked? Shake my enemies to death?"

"We shouldn't be attacked on school grounds and this particular area of the Forest is protected by the unicorns," Severus said, holding his wand higher to light their path.

"I recognize it," Potter stared at a spot to the right. "That's where I met Voldemort for the first time. He was drinking unicorn blood."

"When was this?" Black gasped.

"Oh, my first year." Potter shrugged. "Detention with Hagrid and Malfoy."

Potter rubbed frantically at her arm and turned away, getting back on the path. "Where's this flower, sir?"

"Not much further," Severus said, stepping into the small clearing and pulling the silver dagger from his pocket. "Just there, Potter. Make sure you only harvest the flowers at full bloom."

Potter reached out with a trembling hand, taking the dagger and piece of linen. "And I can't let them hit the ground, right sir?"

"Exactly," Severus said, casting a tempus spell. "Five more minutes and you'll be ready to harvest."

"Why does it have to be me?" Potter asked, turning to him. "Surely you would have preferred this little trip in solitude."

Severus agreed completely. "In the application Andy and I will be using the blooms, we need it to be procured by someone pure and innocent."

"Bwah!" Potter let out a harsh laugh. "Well, that's not going to work then."

Black's mouth dropped open in shock and Severus felt himself mimicking the reaction.

"Why's that?" Severus asked, his scowl deepening as his heart started to drop.

"I'm neither pure nor innocent." Potter looked down at her hands.

"What?!" Black shouted. "What the hell, Mary? Who was it? When?"

"Gods, I was eleven," Potter said, wiping at her face.

"No," Black whispered. "Oh Mary."

"Who Potter?" Severus felt rage boil through his veins. "I know it wasn't at the school. Was it the Muggles?"

Potter stared up at him in confusion. "It was Professor Quirrel. He was the first."

Severus felt ill. "Why didn't you tell anyone, you stupid girl!"

"I thought everyone knew!" Potter shouted back. "Hell, half the school sent me sweets as thanks."

Severus' brain stuttered to a halt. "What are you talking about, Potter?"

"I know I probably should have been traumatized after killing a professor, but really, I was just relieved Voldemort was gone." Potter shrugged, gesturing to the clearing. "So I guess this was a waste of time, huh?"

"Are you a virgin, Potter?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"What?!" Potter gawked at him. "Well, duh!"

"Then harvest the damn plant!" Severus shouted, putting a hand to his chest.

Potter knelt next to the first plant, examining the blooms with a shrewd eye.

"Sweet Godric," Black whispered, rubbing at his face. "I almost had a heart attack."

Severus sneered in his direction, cursing the day he laid eyes on Potter. Unperturbed by the unnecessary worry she'd just put them through, Potter harvested ten decent sized blooms and handed them to him wrapped carefully in the white linen. Black took the dagger from her, placing it in his coat pocket before extending a hand to help her up.

"Give me a minute, Siri, I don't feel so good." Potter grimaced, rolling her shoulders.

For the second time that night, Severus felt his heart falter. The area began to brighten as the clouds cleared away, the light of the full moon shining down on them. Potter began to shake, her entire body convulsing, and her back making an ominous creaking sound. Severus took a few steps away, eyes wide, but unable to look away or help.

"Merlin!" Black yelled, moving to her side. "What's happening? Are you okay?"

Potter let out an ear splitting shriek, her spine contorting at an odd angle.

"Snape!" Black barked. "Do something!"

"Back away from her, Black." Severus held his wand at his side.

"What, why?" Black stammered, his eyes narrowed.

"The moon is at full height," Severus hissed. "Think, you idiot!"

Black's eyes widened. "Take her broom. Run. I'll hold her off."

Before he could reach for the broom, a loud snap echoed through the trees. A snarl set his hair on end and he turned. The wolf was jet black, the size of a large horse, eyes glowing an eerie green that pinned him in place. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe as the snarling creature slowly stepped toward him. Black snapped into his animagus form, darting in front of her and stopping with a yelp.

This was it.

Potter was finally going to kill him.

And it was all his fault. They never should have removed the cuff.

The wolf sniffed his robes and let out a low whoof, dropping to the ground and closing those damnable eyes.

"Holy shit!" Black whispered, back in his human form. "She's huge."

Severus stood there, trying to gather his wits, but there were no words for this. It wasn't possible. The moon was still full, shining down on his failure like a spotlight. A miserable whine escaped the creature and he hesitated, slowly reaching out to touch the coarse dark fur.

"No short snout, no tufted tail," Severus stated dumbly.

The wolf shrank, its body contorting inward until all that was left was a skinny girl sprawled out on the damp ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"She's human again. At the height of the moon," Black said, pulling her into his lap.

"She's not a werewolf," Severus breathed, relief flooding him.

"Thank Merlin." Black shook his head. "Her size alone would make her difficult to deal with, not to mention the eye thing. I couldn't bloody move, felt like I was in a trance."

"It was the same for me as well, possibly a side effect of the basilisk venom. It seems to have imbued her with a petrifying stare."

"Petrifying," Black scoffed. "I about filled my pants."

Later he would say it was the situation that caused his outburst, one that left him feeling wholly exposed. But in that moment of heightened adrenaline and lingering fear, he couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh. The sound carried into the night and Black shot him a look before joining into the laughter.

"This is mentioned to no one," Severus said after a moment of calm and clarity.

"That you laughed?" Black said quietly, lifting Potter into his arms. "I dare say no one would believe me. Snape a human. Perish the thought."

"That Potter is an Animagus, you doddering imbecile. It could be advantageous for her in the future."

"Remus needs to know." Black laughed. "He's going to have kittens."

"As much as it pains me, I agree," Severus replied. "Andromeda should be informed as well. After all, removing the Cuff was her idea."

"It worked though." Black breathed. "It worked."

"That is yet to be seen," Severus said in a quieter tone. "We don't know if she kept her mind in the transformation or if she's just a massive feral beast. Why did she transform back so quickly? Can she transform at will or only at the height of the moon? These are questions we need to answer."

"I think she was just exhausted and passed out." Black put in. "She's still magically burnt out from the Tournament. This probably sent her over the edge."

"Likely," Snape said in response.

"Not going to deny it, I thought that she'd lied to us and that cutting that plant created a backlash."

"Afraid that Gryffindor's Girl is not as innocent?" Snape bit out.

Black stumbled slightly, a ferocious look in his pale eyes. "She's been through a lot. I still worry that she's hiding the worst from me. It's this nagging feeling that she knows something that I don't. Something that haunts her."

"You're not the only one. Albus is convinced of it. You may want to keep a close eye on him. If he realizes what Andromeda and I have done, the repercussions may be severe. For Potter and for us all."

"MMmmph," Potter mumbled.

"It's okay, kid." Black whispered. "Go back to sleep. We're almost to the castle."

"Hurts. Put me down," Potter argued, struggling in his grasp.

Black set her on her feet, his hand on her arm to steady her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train." Potter winced, pulling her arm free. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Severus said. "Magical exhaustion most likely."

"We'll have Poppy check you over and then we're going home."

"But what about the ingredients you needed, sir?" Potter turned to him.

"You obtained enough for the first batch. Do you not remember?"

Potter frowned, a line forming between her brows. "Not really, uh. Wait! Why did you ask me if I was a, er, uh, um-"

"Don't hurt yourself, Potter." Severus said. "It's simply a requirement of the potion. Though your reaction to the question was amusing, I see no need for you to elaborate further."

"I wasn't going to-" Potter's mouth clicked shut and she scrunched up her nose. "Why do I remember sniffing you, sir?"

"Remembering already?" Severus smirked.

"I did!" Potter said with a look of horror on her face. "What the hell!"

"So, you're an animagus, Mary!" Black clapped his hands. "Was it pure coincidence or have you been studying it even though we told you not to?"

Potter's eyes widened. "It worked? Holy shit! Are you serious? Don't answer that! Am I really?"

"So you _planned_ to transform?" Severus asked.

"Tonight? No. I was just trying to escape the pain." Potter rubbed at her arms. "I didn't think it'd work. None of the other potions have."

"Potion?" Severus asked. "You weren't supposed to be taking anything!"

"I took it before the Old Crowd got together," Potter said, holding her hands up. "That was what, five days ago?"

Severus paused, his mind running in circles. "Did you brew this potion or buy it?"

"I brewed it myself, sir," Potter answered. "Why?"

Severus mentally cursed himself for the oversight and blatant simplicity of the situation. "Well, get ready for some intense brewing lessons, Potter. I think I've just figured out the solution to your ailment."

"You have?" Black breathed. "Don't hold us in suspense, Snape. What is it?"

"Potter's magic is unique, so it sees spells and potions cast and brewed by others as an intrusion." Severus theorized.

"So you're saying if I can brew the Nerve Regenerator, that I'll be able to get rid of the shakes for good?" Potter asked, hope in her eyes.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose at the uncomplicated solution that complicated everything. "I'm saying that you will have to brew every potion you drink from here on out. The reason you become ill after drinking a brew made by someone else is because your own body rejects it and registers it as a _poison_."

"That's bloody inconvenient!" Potter cried out. "What if the Animagus potion was a one time thing?"

"I'll need the instructions for your potion and any remaining ingredients you used," Severus said. "It could be a determining factor. I'll also need to speak to Andromeda before we go further."

"We can use this to kill His Darkness!" Potter gasped. "Just brew him a potion, or poison him, and he won't be well enough to make an antidote! Hell, he won't even know he has to brew it himself. This is great!"

"Maybe we should slow down on the theories." Black stopped when they reached the steps of the castle. "We've got to think this through."

"And the castle has ears," Severus said, holding up a hand. "Not a word of what transpired tonight until we're in my quarters."

"Better yet, let's go back to the house after you get what you need." Black suggested, holding out Potter's broom. "Hop on, Mary. No use in you falling over. I'll hold it steady."

* * *

An hour later Severus stood in the brewing room of Grimmauld Place, making sure the ingredients were untainted and laid out in a way that even an idiot like Potter could manage. Black and Andromeda were sitting at a table in the corner, sipping firewhisky and talking quietly, when Potter walked in holding a massive black tome and leaning heavily on her cane.

"Please tell me we'll be doing the healing potion first," Potter said, sitting in the seat next to him. "I can't take much more of this."

Severus pulled the book closer, accepting the tumbler of rum from Andromeda. "Potter, this is a book on Dark Potions."

"That's part of the title." Potter shrugged.

Severus clenched his eyes shut before he hexed the girl. "What page?"

"Seven-fifty-five," Potter replied.

Severus turned to the page, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the list of ingredients. "You simple minded fool! What were you thinking? This not only requires you to use your own blood, but the consequences are severe!"

"No they're not!" Potter shot back. "And so what if it uses my blood. What doesn't require my blood these days? You and Aunt Andy have taken liters of it over the last two weeks. All I needed was a single damned drop, _sir_!"

Andromeda pulled the book from his hands, running her fingers along the lines. "Oh child, what have you done?"

"What am I missing here?" Black asked. "What could be so bad about an Animagus potion?"

Potter crossed her arms defensively. "I thought it was spectacular. Genius even. One: no more womanly issues. Two: I had the chance to become an Animagus. What's so bad about that?"

"You've permanently sterilized yourself, Mary!" Andy put a hand to her mouth. "Do you understand what that _means_?"

"I'm not stupid. And it's not like I want kids anyway. I've got a Dark Lord to kill for fucks sake. Procreating has never and will never be an option that I've considered or wanted. But an Animagus form could be bloody well useful. I figured it was a pretty awesome tradeoff."

"Merlin, kid. You can't keep thinking like that," Black whispered, grasping Potter by the shoulders. "After all of this mess with Voldemort is over, you're going to have a long life ahead of you. You've _ruined_ your future."

Potter clenched her fists. "Well, I guess I'll face that later. Right now I have potions to brew."

Black moved away, draining the glass of whisky, he took one last look at Potter before flinging the tumbler at the wall, letting glass rain onto the floor.

Potter flinched, but looked away, fiddling with one of the knives.

"Start chopping the ginger," Severus said after a moment. "The consistency has to be very fine."

"Yes, sir," Potter replied quietly.

"I'll talk to him, Mary," Andy said, squeezing Potter's shoulder before leaving the room.

Severus waited until the door closed before asking the question that'd been nagging at him. "You're not falling towards the Dark Arts, are you Potter?"

"I dabble here and there." Potter shrugged. "Nothing bad. Though I have to say, for such a badass spell, fiendfyre is _surprisingly_ easy to cast."

Severus' mouth dropped open. "What?!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I apologize. I planned on getting this chapter out next Tuesday, but I'm excited about getting to the later chapters. Bear with me. I'll try not to spam updates.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your theories and thoughts. If you have any questions, I'm always around.
> 
> I'll be throwing pictures and gifs at the end of chapters, cause I'm a nerd. If that bothers you or makes it difficult for you to read, let me know and I'll stop. :)


	3. The Burrow

**July 13th, 1995**

"A passable Wiggenweld potion," Snape said, holding the vial up to the light. "Not bad, Potter."

"Thanks, sir," Mary said, followed by a loud yawn. "Can I drink it now?"

Snape turned to her. "No, I assumed you would want to wait a day or two."

"Haha." Mary rolled her eyes, accepting the vial. "This will be so much easier when I'm not shaking like a leaf."

Snape lifted a brow and Mary gulped down the foul tasting liquid, wondering if she'd ever get to a point where she wasn't relying on potions to survive. All at once her body started to tingle, an odd feeling rushing through her as muscle and bone mended, nerves healed, and the lingering aches and pains began to fade away like a bad memory.

Mary stood and cracked her neck, testing the weight on her right leg. "Oh hell yes!"

"I take it that the potion works?" Snape asked.

Mary flung herself at the taller man, squeezing him slightly before letting go. "It works!"

Snape dusted off his robes as though she'd contaminated him. "Arms out. Hold them as still as you can."

Mary did as she was told, watching her arms nervously, but they remained steady. "You did it, sir! You made me better."

"You were the one to brew the potions, Potter." Snape turned around, placing his brewing kit back in his bag.

"Hell, I wouldn't have known what to do without you helping me," Mary said honestly. "And you were the one to figure out the problem."

"Well, don't go singing my praises, I have a reputation to uphold." Snape bit out.

"Of course, sir." Mary nodded seriously.

"No more Dark Arts, Potter," Snape said, pointing his wand at her. "Or Dark Potions. If you turn into the next Dark Lord, I won't be there to save your miserable hide."

"You won't even attend my Dark Tea Party?" Mary pouted. "There goes my masterplan."

"I'm serious, Potter," Snape said. "No more Dark Arts."

"Yes sir," Mary mumbled, her fingers crossed.

"There's a mirror behind you, Potter." Snape lifted a brow. "Idiot girl, you never would have survived in Slytherin."

"You're just scared that I'd turn them all over to my side." Mary grinned, bouncing on her heels. "We'd have Dark Discos."

"I liked you better when you were less mobile." Snape shook his head and walked out of the room. "Inform your dogfather that I will return tomorrow to supervise your brewing."

Mary paused. "He's still not talking to me."

"Inform your _other_ godfather then!" Snape snarled. "Idiotic Gryffindors!"

Mary snickered, letting him walk away without antagonizing him further. With a sigh she counted to ten and went up to her room. Her stomach rumbled and she wondered if she could risk running down to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but thought better of it. Snape was probably down there lecturing Remus on his part in her dabbling in the dark arts. Best to let Kreacher or Dobby bring something.

The step creaked and Mary grimaced, holding still. An odd sound filtered out from the second floor landing and Mary crept closer, pausing at Sirius' door. It wasn't unusual for him to have nightmares in times of stress. That alone made Mary's guilt ramp up. She hated the thought of her own stupidity causing him nightmares. He had enough on his plate as it was.

"No, _don't- Stop,_ "

Without hesitating, Mary called her wand to her hand, flinging the door open. She stopped - her mouth opened in horror - and darted out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her heart raced behind her ribcage and her eyes stung in mortification.

"Mary!" Sirius rushed out, holding a sheet around himself. "Are you okay, kid? Was there something you needed?"

"I thought you were having a nightmare!" Mary cried, still covering her eyes. "Ah, it _burns_!"

"What's going on out here?" Remus' door opened and he stood there in his dressing gown.

"Wotcher, Mary!" Tonks said happily from behind Remus.

"Are you okay?" Minister Bones asked from Sirius' side.

"I need an Obliviate," Mary said, shielding her eyes. "Silencing charms! They work wonders, you know!"

"So you aren't dying, bleeding, leaving, or on the verge of doing anything stupid?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"No!" Mary put her hands up. "Put a sock on your door, something. All of you! I swear to Bob I'm gonna go blind before term starts. Freaking dirty old people."

"Hey!" Tonks cried out.

"A thousand points from Hufflepuff!" Mary called out, darting up the stairs. "Gods, I think I've found my new Boggart!"

Mary shut the door to her room, locking it with a quick spell, before going up to the roof, holding her locket tightly in her hands and locking that door behind her too. With a whispered word the stone fell into her hand, the dark surface shimmering under the fairylights.

With a few quick spells, she had a fire going and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she sat on the plush red couch. Heart in her throat, Mary turned the stone over three times.

"Took you bloody long enough!" Lily screeched, pacing in front of her. "You've had that blasted stone years and you just now deem us worthy of your time?"

"Mum?" Mary whispered, looking between the glowing visage of her parents. "Dad?"

"Hello, darling," James said gently. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Mary said, feeling moisture on her face. "You?"

"Better now that we can talk to you." James moved closer until he was sitting next to her. "Right, Lils?"

"I'm right pissed off!" Lily stopped and knelt beside her. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know if it'd just be a one time thing," Mary said in her defence. "I didn't want to waste the opportunity."

"That's a load of rubbish!" Lily hissed, taking a deep breath. "I've looked into the matter. There's no limit on how many times you can use the Stone, but you have to space out the uses. Once or twice a year at most. And even then, we can't stay long. Not unless you want us to be trapped on this side of the Veil until we lose our minds."

"I don't want that!" Mary gasped. "I promise, I won't use it much. I just really wanted to meet you both. To talk to you for a bit. Find out what you're like."

"We're dead for starters," Lily sniffed.

"Come on, Lils." James put a hand on her arm. "No need wasting time on the obvious."

"I'm sorry!" Mary cried. "I'm so sorry. You were both so young. You didn't deserve that."

"Oh sweetheart," Lily frowned. "That was never your fault. Don't mind me. I've just been cooped up with your father for years, it's bound to drive anyone crazy."

"Hey!" James' mouth dropped open. "Not nice!"

"You're not like I imagined," Mary said quietly.

"We're better, eh?" James preened.

"Idiot." Lily swatted out a hand that went straight through James' head. "Of course you'd be curious about us. Don't believe what you hear, Mary. We weren't saints. We were just young parents trying to do our best given the situation."

Her mother's words enveloped her like a warm embrace and Mary wiped away her tears, wanting to hear more. "So what's it like over there? Beyond the Veil. Have you been watching over me?"

Lily grimaced. "Sorry to say, it's not like that. Every once in a while we'll get a glimpse of this side, but we can't control what we see."

"Sirius and Remus aren't on our side," James said. "How are they?"

"They're good," Mary said easily. "They're both, uh, _asleep_ downstairs."

"You've grown up to be a beautiful young woman." Lily smiled. "How old are you now? Eighteen, nineteen? What career have you chosen? Do you have a significant other?"

"I don't want to know that last one." James shook his head.

"I'll be fifteen in a few weeks," Mary answered honestly.

"Fifteen!" James gawked. "What _are_ they feeding you?"

Mary blinked. "I don't know if we'll have time to go over the full story."

"The cliffnotes version then." Lily nodded. "Keep in the pertinent details."

Mary gave them the abridged version of the last fourteen years, wincing as they started screaming at each other when they realized that she'd been raised by Aunt Petunia because Sirius went to Azkaban.

"Both of you hush or I'll put the stone down." Mary threatened as she watched their forms begin to flicker.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lily glared at her.

"Try me!" Mary lifted a brow.

"I died for you!" Lily countered.

"Because you were _unarmed_!" Mary said. "What kind of shoddy witch leaves her wand on a bookcase while there's a sodding Dark Lord running amok?"

"That…." Lily flickered again. "Blast, we're out of time. We'll finish this talk later. Hopefully now that the connection's been established we'll be able to check in on you more often."

"I'd love that." Mary stood up. "I guess I can't hug you, can I?"

"We can try," James said with a shrug, lightly wrapping his arms around her. "Nope, doesn't work."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Lily smiled. "Call us back in a few months or so and we can continue this talk."

"I will," Mary promised.

"Tell Sirius….. Stop…..hairy black tongue disease," James said seriously.

"The what?" Mary tilted her head in confusion.

"Just tell him." James smiled. "I love you, darling."

"Love you too, dad." Mary bit her lip.

"I love you, sweetheart." Lily reached out to touch her cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"I love you, mum."

James put his arm around Lily and Mary let the Stone fall to her lap. The two figures disappeared and Mary took in a shuddering breath, feeling both lighter and more confused than ever. So that there was no chance of her forgetting, Mary documented what happened and what was said word for word into her newest journal, then settled in for a lonely night of aeroplane watching.

* * *

**July 16th, 1995**

"All ready, Mary Jane?" Remus asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you can't at least give me a hint as to what you'll be up to while I'm gone?" Mary asked, flopping down into the nearest chair.

"Research," Sirius said smugly, digging into his food. "Nothing really important, just some stuff to help out in the future. We'll be here at night, but leaving you here alone just isn't an option."

"Cause I'm a helpless invalid." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Cause you're prone to getting yourself into dangerous shit and we don't need you getting injured anymore."

"So you're sending me off to be babysat?" Mary asked, just trying to get a rise out of them. "You just don't really want me to be here, do you?"

"No!" Remus assured her. "We love having you around."

"Don't fall for it, Moony." Sirius saw through her charade immediately. "Are you packed, kiddo?"

"Ready to go." Mary groused, crossing her arms when Kreacher made her bag appear at the end of the table. "Are you sure I'm not needed for the Order meeting?"

"The less time you're around Dumbledore the better," Sirius said with a pointed look. "We're still trying to figure things out on that front."

"No luck on the Suppression Cuff?" Mary rubbed at her upper arm. "I know it's not a permanent fixture anymore, but I'd still like to take the damned thing off. It itches."

"You'll deal with it." Sirius bit out. "Right now, that's the least of our worries."

"Fine," Mary grumbled. "Am I apparating or Flooing? If you say Portkey, I'm hexing you."

"The Floo," Remus said with a sigh. "And remember. Your animagus form, the Suppression Cuff, and your inability to drink normal potions stays a secret. Even from your closest friends."

"I know," Mary said. "I hate secrets."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Moony, what's a good name for an overgrown wolf with the power to make a man shit himself?"

"Pookie?" Remus lifted his shoulders.

"There's really no need for that." Mary shook her head.

"Pup," Sirius said, rubbing his chin.

Mary scoffed. "Yeah, call me Pup and then let someone see my massive ass walk into the room. It'd give them a heart attack."

"Prongslet!" Sirius clapped his hands. "That's it!"

"I'm not a deer and I don't have horns." Mary glared at her godfather.

"You've got that bit of white on the tip of your tail." Remus put in.

"Dipstick!" Sirius shouted.

"NO!" Mary yelled back.

"Paintbrush?" Remus suggested.

"Bob Ross!" Sirius cackled.

"Hell no!" Mary clenched her eyes shut. "Don't diss the master!"

"Technically you were a happy little mistake." Sirius shrugged.

Mary stared at the ceiling, hoping that she'd be rescued soon. "Thanks, Siri!"

"It's just that your parents weren't planning on a kid." Sirius added.

"That's lovely to know." Mary groaned.

"Padfoot, stop," Remus said quietly.

"They were thrilled!" Sirius had a wistful look on his face. "You couldn't have beat the smile off of James' face when he found out about you."

"Yeah, how long did that last?" Mary asked through gritted teeth. "Where did that get them? My existence caused their death."

Sirius' mouth clicked shut. "It wasn't like that."

"That's exactly how it was." Mary stood up and grabbed her bag. "How it ended. I don't need a Marauder name. I'm not a Marauder, just the orphan of one."

"Good going, Padfoot," Remus said as Mary stepped into the fireplace.

"Both of you be careful," Mary said, tossing a pinch of powder at her feet. "The Burrow!"

The Floo spat her out and Mary stumbled, but was able to catch herself before she fell.

"Mary!" Hermione rushed at her, pulling her into a hug. "How are you? Look at you! You're so tall now! Are you feeling better? Did they figure out how to stop the tremors? Have you received your booklist for the year? Is Sirius teaching Dueling or Defence?"

"Er," Mary looked to Ron. "Help?"

"Give her a minute, Hermione," Ron said, reaching toward her. "Uh, you're not still afraid of people, are you? Cause Mum's been in a right state since your last visit."

"I'm fine," Mary said with a laugh. "How about you lot? Doing better?"

"Percy gets to come home in a couple of weeks." Ron put his hands in his pockets. "We're all happy about that."

"I'm glad," Mary said, hugging him quickly. "Where is Mum?"

"Mary, dear!" Mrs. Weasley walked in, nearly dropping her knitting. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Mary opened her arms and stepped forward.

Mrs. Weasley didn't disappoint, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "That's so good to hear. We've been so worried. Let me have a look at you."

Mary stepped back and Mrs. Weasley stared at her with a shrewd eye. Mary tugged at her shirt, glad she'd worn something with long sleeves.

"You look wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Of course you could do with a few good meals. _What_ are they feeding you?"

"I've only been allowed normal meals for the past few days." Mary shrugged. "Guess I was saving my appetite for the best food in the world."

Mrs. Weasley flushed. "Such a dear. Well, we've got the Order meeting to get to. You children behave. If you need us we're only a Floo call away. Don't go outside the wards. And no flying!"

"I'll make sure they listen." Mary promised.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'll just go round up Arthur and the boys."

Mary pushed her hair back, letting out a breath when the side door opened. "Charlie!"

"MJ!" Charlie grinned, wrapping her in a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Mary said, grabbing his hand. "How about you?"

"Things are tense around the reserve," Charlie said carefully. "We've had a couple of break ins."

"Who the hell would be that stupid?" Mary asked, her mind spinning.

"Someone wanting to let hundreds of dragons loose into the world," Charlie said, a dark edge to his voice.

"Noone's been hurt though, right?" Mary squeezed his hand, eyes wide. "Dragons or otherwise?"

"Not that I know of." Charlie lifted his shoulders. "The dragons tend to protect themselves well enough."

"We're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley called out, walking towards the fireplace. "You children remember the rules?"

"Go on then, Mum," Fred said, shooing her away.

"We can watch over this lot of miscreants." George smiled brightly.

Mary let go of Charlie's hand, wondering what was happening in the rest of the Wizarding World that was being kept secret from them. For all she knew the giants could have taken over Broadway and the vampires could be running parliament.

The four eldest Weasleys each left in a flash of green and Mary sat heavily at the worn table, fiddling with her dragon claw earrings. Ginny kicked her in the shin and Mary looked up sharply, seeing that Hermione was twitching in anticipation.

"You haven't answered any of my questions." Hermione sat across from her.

"Sirius is teaching Dueling. Snape's teaching Defence. I have the booklist in my bag and it's hexed, so don't try to sneak a peek at it. I've grown a bit. It's starting to get awkward, being almost as tall as the seventh years," Mary said, shooting a look towards Fred and George. "I'm fine, near perfect health. I just have to finish physical therapy. The muscles in my right hand are still wonky. How about you, Hermione? Have a good holiday in Rome? Did you visit the colosseum? Was there a _library_?"

"Rome was amazing," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "As was the library and the colosseum. Don't brush off my concern. Tell me the truth. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Mary's smile was a little too bright. "I can't say things have been great, because they haven't. Voldemort's back. Everyone's on edge. I'm wildly out of shape. There's so much that has to be done. I feel like I'm driving myself insane trying to learn spell theory without actually practicing magic because I'm not allowed to yet. But honestly, Hermione, I just want to spend a week with my friends and not have to worry about everything else."

Hermione frowned, grasping her hand. "Okay. We can do that. But why is the booklist hexed?"

"Because I wanted one night to talk to you about your trip before you buried yourself in books." Mary answered with a pointed look. "I even brought my radio."

"Good," Fred said, standing up.

"We'll put it to use," George added. "To the garden then. We need your help."

"How's planning going?" Mary asked.

"You'll get to tell us that in a couple of hours." Fred grinned.

Fred and George didn't disappoint, going over both the magical 'magic' show and the Muggle one in detail. They only stopped when someone intervened with a question or suggestion. Mary couldn't help but beam in pride at all of the work they'd put into it. It was going to be an amazing night for all of the children as well as bring good press for WWW.

Mary clapped loudly when they finished the second presentation. "That was brilliant!"

"You think it will make the wee ickle kiddies happy?" Fred asked.

"They're going to love it!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's such a nice gesture."

"Glad to have your approval, Granger," George said with a laugh.

"You've made me so proud!" Mary pulled Fred into a hug and then grabbed George, dragging him into the mix. "You're going to make a fortune!"

Fred and George patted her back, laughing. "Go grab the radio, sis."

Mary put in the newest cassette tape sent to her by Myron and let the peppy song echo throughout the garden.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, walking up to her side.

"We practice spells," Mary said, turning to Fred and George. "Do you still have those paint wands?"

"Loads of them, sis." George grinned.

"Brilliant." Mary smiled. "I'm going to teach you lot how to really fight."

"We can't use magic outside of school," Hermione said with a glare. "And you're not supposed to be using magic at all."

"It's just paint, Hermione," Mary said. "And don't worry, we won't be using real magic."

" _We_ won't be able to hear anything over this noise," Ginny said.

"That's the point." Mary shrugged. "Battles are loud. They're messy and chaotic. It's not like dueling class where you take turns firing spells at each other. This is a free for all. An all out battle for survival, but with paint."

It started out as light fun, but as her friends started to realize just how hard it was to dodge hexes from multiple 'enemies', the harder they fought. The music picked up to a crescendo and Mary ducked a spell from George and shot one toward Ginny, hitting her in the knee. Ginny cursed and stumbled right into Hermione's spell. Mary shot three in quick succession at Fred and dove behind an apple tree, dragging in a deep breath and casting a spell over herself, before spinning around diving back into the fight.

"What on Earth is going on out here?" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the door, stopping the music. "You've probably alerted everyone for miles where we are!"

Mary knew that wasn't true, but plastered a look of shame on her face as she stepped out of the orchard with the others. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Mary dear, you're limping," Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"It's just twisted," Mary said with a smile. "I'm fine."

"Everybody inside," Mrs Weasley said with a huff. "Arthur, Bill, help me with the cleaning spells."

Mary turned to her friends who were dripping with multi-colored paint and grimaced. They looked exhausted, but happy. Surprisingly it was Ginny and Fred who were the least paint splattered, mainly because they didn't hesitate to fight dirty where as Hermione overthought each time before she would actually cast. Ron was slower to get spells out because he was trying to shield Hermione, leaving himself wide open to her attacks. George was simply having fun and not putting his full effort into the practice.

"Here, MJ." Bill grabbed her arm, letting her lean on him as he helped her into the house. "How is it that you're not covered in paint too?"

"Every round she came out unscathed." Fred shook his head. "I swore I hit you at least twice."

Mary leaned against the table and closed her eyes, letting the illusion charm fade away and leaving her standing there dripping paint, not a part of her remained unblemished.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped. "You okay, Mary?"

"I'm fine." Mary winced, pulling her wand out of its holster and casting a few strong cleaning charms on herself.

"That's not fair!" Ginny held up her hands. "You made us think you won every match."

"Which made you all focus on me each round," Mary said pointedly. "You lot were so hell bent on trying to hit me that you left yourself open to attack. It's a good lesson to learn."

"Well I'm sure you're all hungry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Go wash up and I'll make some sandwiches and tea."

Mary cast a cooling charm on her black eye and a splinting spell on her ankle and limped into the house. "I'll help, Mrs. Weasley."

"I appreciate that, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her arm. "You go on and get cleaned up. Sirius sent a supply of potions for you. They're on the coffee table. He said you'd know what to take."

Mary nodded and followed the others upstairs, her entire body aching. It was a wonderful feeling though, to spend time with her friends, having fun and getting some training in.

After a quick shower, she went back downstairs, going straight to the coffee table and pilfering through the small box of healing potions. She pulled out the ones she needed, but paused, hearing voices from the kitchen.

"Arthur, I just won't have it." Mrs Weasley's voice was as dark as Mary'd ever heard it.

"You're reading too much into it, Molly dear. Please try to see reason," Mr. Weasley replied in a tense whisper.

"I've seen enough. She's far too young for him. Not to mention the circumstances. Our boys can do better. I'll not see them at each other's throats again. It's too much. With Percy in Ministry custody and the war starting up. I can't take it."

"It's not going to come to that," Mr. Weasley said softly. "She's a beautiful young woman and we'd be lucky to have her as part of the family."

"I just don't want to see them heartbroken," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"They're good boys, Mollywobbles. We've raised them right. Don't worry now."

Mary stood on the top step with her mind spinning. What in the hell happened at the Order meeting? Had Charlie made a pass at Fleur? That seemed a little odd. To her knowledge, Charlie had only met Fleur in passing during the events surrounding the Second Task. Then again, Mary hadn't kept a very close eye on them. It wasn't any of her business either way.

"Do you want me to see to your ankle and that eye?" Bill asked quietly, moving to stand beside her.

"I've got to do the spells myself," Mary said, taking a sip of the Wiggenweld potion. "No worries though, Aunt Andy's been teaching me. I've just gotta wait for the swelling to go down."

Bill let out a breath. "Fleur joined the Order tonight."

"Oh." Mary grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I knew she'd want to join." Bill nodded. "She's a smart witch. It's, well, things are getting too close to home."

"Voldemort's been near silent activity wise since the last meeting." Mary narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing that we can pin on him," Bill whispered, turning away when Mrs. Weasley walked in. "So how'd the Twins' presentation go?"

"They were brilliant!" Mary grinned. "Minister Bones is going to be thrilled."

"Go on to the kitchen and eat." Mrs. Weasley shot her a pointed look. "You look exhausted. Best for you children to get a good night's rest."

"Thank you," Mary said. "Not just for the sandwiches, but for letting me stay here while Sirius and Remus are busy."

"It's nothing, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled tightly. "You're always welcome here."

"I'm getting you back for the snails," Bill said, bumping her shoulder as he followed her to the table. "Fleur waited until after I'd tried one to tell me that you spat yours back out."

Mary dissolved into laughter. "Ugh, I can't believe you trusted me that much!"

"Lesson learned." Bill shook his head, putting a sandwich on her plate.

Mary kept a watchful eye on everyone as they walked back in. The Twins looked like their normal selves. Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly to each other, laughing here and there. Ron was in a deep discussion with Bill over why he chose to transfer to a desk job. Mr. Weasley and Charlie were talking vaguely about the Order meeting. All the while, Mrs. Weasley sipped at her tea and watched, a thin line above her brow, her gaze focused on her children.

* * *

Red eyes glowed brightly, staring at him from the depths of his nightmare. The maniac's high cold laughter echoing through the night as he stood among the bodies of everyone that he loved.

Charlie woke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed, his heart racing. Merlin's pants, he was never drinking after an Order meeting again.

Tucking a cigarette behind his ear, he stepped out of the room, wondering where Bill was. Likely with Fleur, if Charlie knew Bill. His older brother kept his relationship with the French girl secret from their family, hiding her away at Grimmauld Place as though trying to protect her from them. Not that Charlie blamed him, not this time.

Fleur wasn't Penny.

The smell of tea pulled him out of his morose thoughts and he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Mum? What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, dear," Mary rounded the corner holding a steaming cup. "We need to talk about that hair of yours. I think a trim is the right thing for you. Just a smidge off the ends to clean it up a bit."

"Sorry, MJ," Charlie said, chuckling quietly at his mistake. "It's usually Mum who's up at this indecent hour."

"Well, I've made the tea and started the scones. Not much left for her to do." Mary waved her hand and a teacup floated toward him. "You didn't see that."

"I thought Andy banned you from magic," Charlie said, lifting a brow at her.

"Her exact words were that I'm not allowed to use a wand until my magic stabilizes." Mary pushed the teapot toward him. "I found a loophole."

"You know, for most of us, wandless magic is unattainable. Not a loophole." Charlie said easily.

"Yeah." Mary stood, grabbing her cup and notebook from the table. "I'm not exactly normal."

Charlie made his tea and followed her outside, taking the seat on the swing next to her without asking. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Mary scribbled in her notebook. "Not your fault. I'm a little off these days."

"It's no wonder. Summer essays already?"

Mary looked up, meeting his eyes. "Oh no, I'm helping a friend with a project. It's either this or a million lines of ' _I'll not practice the Dark Arts.'_ Writing is part of the physical therapy mandated by my warden. "

"I've been there." Charlie winced in sympathy, showing her the scar below his thumb.

Mary dropped her notebook and reached for his hand, her fingers lightly touching his palm. "What happened?"

"Your Dani. Not two weeks after we first brought her to the reserve. She was a tiny thing, but that spiked tail is no joke. Cut straight through to the bone. I spent weeks trying to regain the use of my hand even though it only took the healers minutes to fix it."

"How is my girl?" Mary asked, letting go of his hand.

"Getting along fine now. We've finally moved her and her babies out of the nursery, considering they're getting into trouble more." Charlie put his arm along the back of the swing.

Mary smirked. "As lovely as their mother, sounds like."

"They're a handful." Charlie lit his cigarette with his wand and leaned back, taking a drink of the overly sweet tea.

Mary tucked her legs under herself as the swing went back and forth, creaking quietly with each movement.

Without thinking, he reached out and touched the dragon claws that dangled from her ears. "You still wear these?"

"Haven't taken them off once." Mary smiled. "They've brought me good luck."

Charlie frowned looking at the red earrings that were next to the dragon claws. "What are those?"

"Dirigible plums," Mary chuckled. "A gift from Luna to keep the Nargles away."

"What are Nargles?" Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"I have no idea." Mary shook her head. "With my luck, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"No doubt about that."

Charlie turned to stare at her face, seeing the worried lines above her brow. Tension rolled off of her in waves and he rubbed her back gently, just to let her know she wasn't alone. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took in a deep breath, holding it in before releasing it. She reminded him of the older dragons that were kept in captivity for far too long, abused to the point of not even trusting the other dragons to get too close. They were accustomed to pain and solitude.

Mary leaned into his side, letting him put an arm around her shoulders. "Sun's coming up."

The horizon was painted in hues of the deepest blue to the faintest orange. A rooster crowed in the distance and the third floor pipes rattled ominously. Dawn at the Burrow was never a peaceful affair.

"I better finish breakfast." Mary pulled away, grabbing her notebook and teacup.

"Would you mind if I help?" Charlie stood and opened the door for her. "I'm trying to get on Mum's good side."

"I can help with that," Mary said, pulling her wand out and pointing it at him. "Hold very still."

He felt his scalp tingle and resisted the urge to move. "What'd you do?"

Mary smirked. "Nothing permanent. Just an illusion charm."

Charlie lifted his hand and felt his hair combed through and put in a tie. He looked at his reflection in the window and saw his hair was short and spiky, poking up in every direction.

"You look a bit like Dani's tail." Mary laughed, rushing towards the kitchen.

Charlie grinned, following her, but stopped when a loud crack resounded from the front garden. Mary had her wand in hand, shielding him from the newcomer. He didn't have time to move or think. The door opened and Bill stepped in, his eyes widened, going from him to Mary and back again.

"Morning, Bill," Mary said happily.

"Mary." Bill put his head down and darted for the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Mary whispered, putting her wand away.

"I don't know," Charlie answered, moving back into the kitchen. "Whatever it is, he'll figure it out. So what do you need me to do?"

"We're cooking the Muggle way," Mary said with a sigh. "I'm not having Aunt Andy accuse me of going against orders."

"You performed a perfectly good spell not even a minute ago." Charlie raised a brow at her.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Mary shook her head. "Get the eggs and bacon, dear. Mum's going to teach you how to cook like a Muggle."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Charlie grimaced.

Mary put a hand on her hip. "Not today, Charles."

Silently, Charlie went to her side and the two of them worked together to make a massive breakfast that was on the table by the time Mum walked down. It was disconcerting, cooking next to the girl who faced Voldemort, who killed two Death Eaters. Yet here she stood with flour on her face and a spatula in her hand, calmly watching as he massacred the dough she'd painstakingly made.

"You cut your hair!" Mum gasped, breaking him out of his daze. "It looks wonderful, doesn't it Mary? See, I told you it'd be less work."

"I think he looks right dashing," Mary said with a grin, earning an odd glance from Mum.

"It's just a spell," Charlie said honestly. "I wanted to try it out."

"This is a wonderful surprise," Mum said, kissing his cheek and then Mary's. "Did you sleep well, dear?"

"I did, Mrs. Weasley." Mary turned away, biting her lip.

Mum turned her around, putting a finger under Mary's chin. "It's Molly or Mum. And breakfast or not, I don't take kindly to being lied to."

"I don't sleep much these days...Mum," Mary said after a moment of hesitation.

Mum pulled her into a hug and held her there. Mary's entire body seemed to flinch at the action and Mum noticed as well, letting go of her quickly.

"I'm sorry," Mum said. "It's a habit I suppose."

"No," Mary shook her head. "I appreciate it. Just, well, I'll get sorted out soon enough."

"Breakfast then," Mum said, clapping her hands and turning to wipe her eyes. "What's left for me to do?"

"Sit down." Charlie smiled and tilted his head toward the table as he brought over a pan of scones. "MJ and I have this handled."

* * *

Later that day, Bill sat in Ragnok's office, waiting as his boss examined the incantation with a shrewd eye.

Ragnok read from the strip of parchment and stuck the end in the candle, burning it to ash. "Why are you looking into this potion, Weasley?"

Bill measured his words carefully. "A research project of sorts. I've found evidence that such a potion has been used recently. The residue was very distinct, reeking of something dark and forbidden. Any help would be greatly appreciated."

Ragnok shook his head. "It's olde magic, arcane, and the darkest of the dark. Most won't even speak of it. This potion regenerates the body of someone who has destroyed theirself with necromancy."

Bill already knew that much, but he leaned forward, needing more to go on. "How would they still be around without a body?"

Ragnok's eyes gleamed. "Through soul magic, young Weasley."

"The only reason this potion has ever been used is to restore a soul into a living body. There are few types of necromancy that can cause such destruction, and only one of them require that precise incantation. Your ' _research project'_ created a Horcrux, didn't they?"

"What's a Horcrux?" Bill asked, leaning forward.

 **·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.**  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Mary's on the mend. She's had a chat with her parents and now she's spending time at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley's having issues with her children growing up.
> 
> Are we picking up any good breadcrumbs? XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. As always, I'm open to discussion, concrit, talk on theories, or just chatting in general.


	4. Killing Strangers

“That practice schedule is never going to work if you want to pass your OWLS,” Hermione said, flipping through a notebook. “Mary, you have nearly as many classes as I do. There’s no way you can handle ten hours a week of Quidditch practice. You’ll need to focus on your potions and arithmancy if you want to make it as an Auror.”

“I don’t want to be an Auror anymore,” Mary said, closing her book. 

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “Have you talked to Professor McGonagall about that?”

“I’m still taking all of my normal classes and electives,” Mary cut her off. “Who knows, maybe I can take over for Filch when he retires. Get myself a cat named Tubby and roam the halls looking for wayward students.”

“Seriously, Mary. And you too, Ron. This is when we should study and prepare. The best careers only take the best applicants.” Hermione scoffed. “I thought you were doing better, Mary. You have to take this seriously. Your future is not a joke.”

“Yeah, cause at least jokes have meaning,” Mary whispered and stood slowly. “I’m gonna go get some air.”

Ron moved to follow, but Hermione grabbed his arm, pointing to the book on wizarding careers. “You’ve been suspiciously quiet. I thought you wanted to be an Auror too.”

“Not after what they did to Mary and Percy.” Ron shook his head. “I’d rather move in with the spiders in the Forbidden Forest.”

Mum’s book snapped shut and Charlie looked up from his paperwork meeting her eyes. “Charlie, make sure Mary knows not to go past the wards. Ron, Hermione, please help me with the laundry.”

“But Mum!” Ron’s whine was cut off by the sound of the door shutting. 

Charlie found Mary next to the stream in the orchard. She was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed and the sun shining on her face, legs stretched out on the dark rock. Charlie sat down next to her, careful to not invade her space. The big rock was one of his favorite places because it was where you could hear the small waterfall the best and he wondered why she’d chosen that particular spot.

“Am I being summoned?” Mary asked without opening her eyes.

“I was sent to check that you knew where the wards are and that you didn’t cross them.” Charlie answered with a smile.

Mary reached out with her left hand and waved it through the air. “They’re about five feet to the west, along the bank of the creek.”

“So that’s a job well done on my part.” Charlie laughed quietly, looking at the flush on her face. “You might want to move into the shade before you get sunburnt.”

“I like the warmth.” Mary opened her eyes and a tired smile tugged at her cheeks. “And Aunt Andy said it’d be good for me to get some sun, so here I am.”

“She _is_ the expert.” Charlie sat down next to her, pulling the stack of papers onto his lap. “Mind if I keep you some company?”

“Did you bring work home with you?” Mary asked, sitting up.

“There’s a Hebridean Black egg that needs to be picked up from Wales,” Charlie said, flipping through the pages. “It needs to be transferred as soon as possible as it’s in the beginning stages of hatching. Henry is looking for someone to pick it up.”

Charlie was the closest, but he’d dedicated the next week to his family and couldn’t skive off because of work. Mum would never forgive him.

“There’s always Hogwarts.” Mary suggested, yawning into her hand. “Hagrid would love the chance to meet another hatchling. And it’s close enough to where you’ll have to pick it up. If it's not very big, there’s the safe room at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus won’t mind, and I’ll watch over it until you have to leave.”

“Thanks, MJ,” Charlie said, feeling better about the situation. “I’ll Floo call Henry this evening and see if he approves.”

Mary tilted her head. “I didn’t imagine that being a dragon keeper required one to do paperwork. I’m rethinking my decision to join the ranks based on that alone.”

“There’s usually not this much,” Charlie said in his career’s defence. “We’re merging with the Latvian sanctuary, so we’ve got to record all of the newcomers. Were you really thinking about becoming a dragon keeper?”

“It’s a nice thought.” Mary shrugged. “Fresh air, freedom, high chance of danger. It’s at the top of my list of potential career choices.”

Charlie wrote a few details onto the page. “What else is on that list?”

“Surviving whatever happens next takes the top spot, but after that, I think I’d like to try my hand at professional Quidditch or broom racing,” Mary said easily, raising a brow at him. “That is unless you think you can talk me into being a dragon keeper.”

Charlie scratched at his beard in deep thought, then put an arm around her shoulders. “Honestly, as dangerous as it is, I think you’d get bored at the reserve. We have a lot of rules and protocols to follow. It gets tedious at times.”

“Charlie!” Mary gasped, putting a hand over her heart. “You’re acting like I’m some kind of rule breaker. That hurts.”

Charlie leaned his head back and laughed, pulling her closer. “You are, MJ. Nothing but trouble.”

Time flew by and before he knew it, his paperwork was finished. Something touched his shoulder and Charlie looked over to see that Mary’s eyes were closed, her head leaning heavily on him. Fear ran through him and he lifted a hand to her neck. Her pulse was strong, her breathing was even. She was okay. He leaned back so that her head rested on his chest, hoping that she’d finally be able to rest.

Charlie pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with his wand, taking a drag and letting the smoke roll out, creating a light cloud in the air in front of them. Leila was getting close to laying her eggs and he wondered if they had her nest packed with snow yet. A Hebridean Black would flourish well with the little Ridgebacks if he could get the egg to her in time.

Soft footsteps alerted him that he wasn’t alone and Charlie turned to find Mum there with a soft smile on her face. “I’ll cast a light sleeping spell on her if you want to bring her back into the house. It’s nearly time for lunch.”

“Should I wake her?” Charlie asked.

“She seems comfortable enough,” Mum said with an odd look in her eyes. “I spoke to Sirius and he thinks she hasn’t slept in days.”

“After everything with the Tournament and two days in a holding cell, that’s not surprising.” Charlie commented, putting an arm under her arms and the other under her legs.

Mary curled into his shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck and mumbling something under her breath. Charlie held her tighter, hoping that her dreams were peaceful.

Mum brushed the hair out of her face. “Her scar is bleeding again. Should we be worried?”

“I don’t know,” Charlie replied quietly, a pang of worry hitting him. “We’ll keep everyone inside just to be safe. Want me to put her in Ginny’s room?”

“Percy’s,” Mum said with a shake of her head. “Ginny and Hermione won’t let her rest if she’s in there with them. No wait, Fred and George will likely wake her with their ‘experiments’.”

“MARY!” Ginny shouted running toward them, startling the girl in his arms.

Mary flailed, falling to the ground, landing deftly on her feet, palms splayed in the grass. All at once the air crackled around them, making the hair on his arms stand on end. A golden bubble surrounded him, Mary and Mum, shielding them. Ginny didn’t have time to stop, her feet skidded across the grass and she slammed into the bubble with a thud, a small squeak of pain leaving her lips.

Charlie knelt next to Mary. “It’s okay. It’s just Ginny. I know she can be loud and annoying, but she doesn’t mean any harm.”

Mary swallowed hard and blinked. “Charlie?”

“Yeah, MJ.” He put a hand on her back. “Mum and I are here.”

Mary’s green eyes went from him, to where Mum stood at the edge of the bubble, a worried frown on her face and over to where Ginny was holding a bloody nose.

“Shit,” Mary hissed, dropping the bubble and scrambling to Ginny’s side. “I’m so sorry, Gin. I was disoriented. Fuck, that’s no excuse. Look at you. Here, I’ll patch you up.”

“It’s okay,” Ginny said with a groan. “I thought you were dead or something.”

“Not yet,” Mary whispered, waving her hand over Ginny’s face. 

A small pop sounded and Ginny yelped, touching her face. “Hey! How’d you do that without a wand?”

“I’m not allowed to use a wand,” Mary said with a smirk, waving her hand again to clean up the blood and grass stains. “Sorry again, Gin. I swear I’m a fucking train wreck.”

“Stop apologizing,” Ginny said, standing and holding out a hand to help Mary up. “No harm done. You okay though? You went all wonky for a minute?”

Mary rubbed at her forehead and took in a deep breath. “I’m just a little… broken still.”

“Mary dear,” Mum said gently, tears in her eyes. “Would you like to take a nap? I think you could use it.”

Mary shuddered, shaking her head. “I’d rather not sleep again. Thank you though. Actually I should go talk to Sirius.”

“You look ready to fall over,” Mum said pointedly. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait.”

“Voldemort’s meeting with the lead vampires.” Mary looked up, her eyes almost luminescent. “I have to let the Old Crowd know.”

“Oh my,” Mum wrung her hands together. “Ginny, go upstairs. Charlie, escort Mary to Grimmauld Place. If Sirius and Remus aren’t there, bring her straight back. I’m sorry, dear, but I promised you wouldn’t be left alone.”

Mum’s order was evidently ignored, because when they walked inside the house, the whole lot of them were standing at the bottom of the steps, all staring at Mary with somber looks. It irked him that they were treating her like some kind of side show when she was obviously trying her best to hold it together. Charlie put his arm around her and turned her toward the kitchen, blocking her from their view.

“Together?” He asked, stopping next to the fireplace.

“I’ll go through first,” Mary said, rubbing at her scar. “Knowing my luck, Sirius is shagging Minister Bones on the dining room table. No need for both of us to see that.”

Charlie coughed slightly, hoping his mother didn’t hear Mary. “After you.” 

Mary tossed down the Floo powder and disappeared in a flash of green. Moments later he followed her into the overly bright dining room. 

Mary was standing at the edge of the table, a piece of paper in her hand. “Dobby’s visiting friends at Hogwarts and Kreacher went with Sirius and Remus on their ‘research mission’. Great, just great.”

“Let’s go back home then.” Charlie moved to her side, pulling a tea towel from the rack and handing it to her. “You’re bleeding.”

Mary pressed the cloth to her forehead. “I’ll have to write Dumbledore. Effing great. Give me a few minutes. Uh, make yourself at home.”

Charlie sat down at the table, wondering what was the issue with writing Dumbledore. Out of everyone, surely he’d be the best choice to help in this situation. Mary was back shortly, her snowy owl on her shoulder. Tension rolled off of her in waves as she sat across from him, placing a bottle of dark liquid and a mirror on the table next to her notebook and pen. With a wave of her hand two glasses floated from the cabinets and landed on the table with a thunk.

Charlie pulled the bottle closer, examining the label. “An expensive brand for day drinking.”

Mary scribbled something down and looked up with a sad smile. “It’s not that bad. I’m not allowed to drink firewhisky, so that was the next best thing.”

Charlie poured a small amount for himself and leaned back in his seat, taking a sip and marvelling at the taste. Mary was right. It wasn’t bad at all. Before he knew it, the glass was empty and he leaned up to grab the bottle, only to be stopped by Mary doing the same thing.

“You’ve already had one,” Mary said with a pointed look, taking the bottle and filling her glass to the brim. “Hedwig, take this to McGonagall. If she’s not at the school, take it to Dumbledore.”

Hedwig clicked her beak, gave Mary a swat upside the head with her wing, and flew out of the open window. 

“I guess I deserved that?” Mary watched the owl fly away.

Charlie refilled his glass. “We should head back home soon.”

“I’ll have to wait for a reply,” Mary said, dabbing at her forehead with the napkin then taking a long drink.

Charlie lifted a brow, waiting for the subsequent round of coughing to commence, but Mary downed the entire glass, reaching for the bottle. Impressed, he poured her another round. 

“Siri,” Mary said to the mirror. “Come on, Siri, just answer.”

“Rum hitting a little hard?” Charlie asked with a small grin.

Mary looked up from the mirror with a furrowed brow. “Huh? Oh! Oh, no. It’s a two way mirror. I’m not a fan of talking to my reflection, I swear.”

“That makes more sense,” Charlie said, looking around the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Mary said with a sigh, downing the glass of rum. “I’m ruining your holiday. You should be home with your family. Not here babysitting me.”

“You _are_ family,” Charlie said easily. “And you’re not ruining anything. It’s not your fault that You Know Who is back.”

Mary clenched her eyes shut. “Charlie, what I’m trying to say is you shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not?” Charlie shot back. 

Mary looked up at him, pinning him with her bright green eyes. “If Voldemort breaks through, he can possess me. You can’t be here. Not for that.”

“I’m not leaving you by yourself.” Charlie shook his head. “So you’ll just have to make sure you keep him out.”

“Fuck,” Mary hissed, pushing the hair out of her face. “Is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?”

“Not that I can think of,” Charlie said, taking another drink.

He was worried for her, not himself. And he wasn’t scared. He knew Mary would fight the bastard. And she would win. There was no doubt in his mind. Again, he wondered if there was a way to break the odd connection. How could a cursed scar give Voldemort the power to possess her? Dumbledore hadn’t gone into details at the Order meeting, he’d only said that there was a connection between Mary and Voldemort that gave her glimpses of what he was doing and his stronger emotions. Given the lack of surprise from those closest to her, it wasn’t a new development. 

A shudder ran through Mary and Charlie tensed, watching her closely. If anything were to happen, it was better that it happened here, out of view from his family. Things with his mother had been strange since his return home. Percy’s incarceration was hitting them all hard, but Mum and Dad were taking it the worst. 

“Shit!” Mary bit out, scrubbing at her eyes.

He reached forward, grabbing her hand. “You okay?”

“He’s going to let the vampires kill them.” Mary took in an unsteady breath, standing up. 

“The vampires?” Charlie asked, confusion filling him as he stood too.

“Voldemort offered them a family of five as a gift.” Mary shook her head. “They’re terrified. I don’t know exactly where they are, but I have to try.”

The second he saw her wand, he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re not leaving.”

Mary struggled against him. “I have to! He’s going to kill them!”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Charlie whispered into her hair. “Don’t watch, MJ. Just block him out.”

“Let go of me.” Mary demanded. “Now.”

“No.” Charlie held tighter to her. “If you want to go, you’ll have to take me with you.”

“Please,” Mary begged. “Let. Go.”

“I can’t.”

Magic crackled through the air, tingling against his skin. The table and chairs rattled ominously and the windows cracked under the onslaught of power that reverberated through the room. Mary screamed, an ear piercing shriek that made him grit his teeth as she fought against him. He wouldn't let her go. Not straight to her death. 

Mary took in a deep breath, but he didn’t release his grip on her, knowing that she’d take the first chance to apparate straight to Voldemort. An odd sensation crept up his spine as she relaxed, going boneless in his arms. Was this it? Had Voldemort taken over her mind?

“I’m gonna be sick,” Mary whispered hoarsely.

“Can I trust you not to run off?” Charlie asked gently.

“No use now, they’re dead,” Mary said numbly, tremors running through her body.

In one move he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom door, setting her down and pulling her hair back for her. Despite her protests, he held tight to her hand, unwilling to give her a chance to escape. Not on his watch. 

* * *

Ragnok waved his wand twice and a small black book floated to the desk and opened to a page with tiny print, as though the author themselves was ashamed of printing it. Bill picked up the book and read, feeling sick as he reread a portion again to be sure his eyes weren’t deceiving them.

His stomach turned at the illustrations. 

Voldemort did _that_?

Bill flipped to the next page, finding a new spell, just as dark, but unrelated to what he needed. “It doesn’t say how to destroy one.”

“That’s the difficult part. The object must be destroyed beyond magical repair. Anything less and the soul fragment will live on,” Ragnok replied quietly. “Should you come across such an object, I would like to witness the destruction myself.”

“And anything can be a Horcrux?” Bill clarified.

“Anything at all, from a teacup to a beloved pet. It’s all on the caster to determine what vessel the fragment of their soul deserves.”

“A living thing could be a Horcrux?” Bill asked, his heart dropping. 

“Yes.” Ragnok’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of trouble are you in, William?”

“I’m sorry,” Bill said, standing up. “I’m under oath on this matter.”

“Is it a Gringotts contract to find this artifact?”

“No.” Bill shook his head. “If the time comes that I’m able to fill you in, would you be willing to take a secrecy oath?”

“Yes, but only under the condition that you take an oath - here and now - that you will not reveal my involvement to anyone.” Ragnok countered. “Someone has gone to great lengths to commit these foul acts. If their Horcrux is threatened, they will likely retaliate. I do not want that to fall back on my family or kinsfolk.”

Extending his hand, he let Ragnok cast the spell, wondering if he was getting in too deep.

Bill apparated to the edge of the wards of the Burrow, rubbing his wrist as another oath sank into his skin. Two in as many days. The thought unsettled him, but he had to admit, this was what he had signed up for. Solving mysteries, finding treasure, at least this time the reward would be ridding the world of an evil dark lord.

What had Voldemort created as his Horcrux? It could be anything at all. That was the part that bothered Bill the most. How could they defeat him once and for all if they couldn’t make him mortal?

What did that mean for him and his family? How would they cope with Voldemort running his reign of terror until someone found out how to destroy him? That sharp sting of pain hit like a bludger. No less than it did the day the owl arrived that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. This wasn’t something he could fix alone.

“How was work, dear?” Mum asked when he walked in the door.

“Another long day,” Bill said with a sigh, looking around the dining room. “Where is everyone?”

“Your father is staying late at work,” Mum whispered. “Minister Bones is giving him the opportunity to talk to Percy.”

Relief flooded through him. “That’s very good news.”

“The children are upstairs.” Mum said, wiping her hands on her apron. “Mary had a vision earlier. They’re all very upset. I’ve had to stop Ginny twice from trying to Floo over there.”

“A vision,” Bill repeated, feeling his stomach sink. “Where is Mary?”

“Charlie took her to Grimmauld Place to speak to her godfathers.” Mum looked at the clock. “He’s safe, so they must still be there. It’s been hours now. I wish they would have let us know if she’s okay.”

“You haven’t heard from him since?” Bill’s brow furrowed. 

“No dear,” Mum said, going back to the stove. “Would you mind popping over and checking on her? The poor thing looked awful when they left.”

“Yeah.” Bill nodded, going to the fireplace. “I’ll be back shortly, Mum.”

With a flash of green, he stepped into the dining room at Grimmauld Place. The sight before him sent rage boiling through his veins. Mary’s screams sent shivers down his back as she fought against Charlie’s grasp. 

“Stop fighting, MJ!” Charlie shouted at her.

“Please!” Mary screamed. “I can’t. Not again!”

“I’m so-”

Bill didn’t know what’d come over his brother, but he wouldn’t let Mary get hurt. Without thinking he pulled out his wand. “ _Urtica!_ ”

Charlie winced, his grip easing. Mary ducked out of his hold, wild green eyes spotting Bill before she spun around, disappearing with a faint pop.

“No!” Charlie shouted, spinning on him. “What have you done?”

“I could ask the same of you!” Bill yelled back. 

Charlie reared back and Bill didn’t have time to completely dodge the fist, sending his head snapping back, his lip splitting with a painful tug. With a grunt, he swung back, nearly knocking Charlie off his feet with the force of his hit to Charlie’s gut. Charlie doubled over, gasping, and Bill took the opportunity to deck him again.

“Stop!” Charlie choked out. “We have to find her.”

“You’re not going anywhere near her.” Bill shot back. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“She’s just apparated straight to Voldemort, you bloody idiot!” Charlie shouted.

“What?” Bill took a step back.

“Second vision she’s had tonight.” Charlie heaved in a breath. “Fuck! How do we find her?”

“Are you sure she went to him?” Bill asked.

“Damn sure!” Charlie glared at him. “I’ve only been fighting her for the past half hour.”

“Why would she go to him?” Bill asked, calmer now.

“The vampires turned to You Know Who’s side. They decided to celebrate by attacking a wizarding family. The girl is someone Mary knows.” Charlie paced in front of the table. “She wouldn’t say her name.”

“Why didn’t you call for help?” Bill asked, trying not to set his brother off again. 

“How could I when she was hell bent on going straight to kill Voldemort?” Charlie turned to him. “Go to Hogwarts, round up whoever you can. Use the cards the Order gave us. I’ve got Mary’s mirror. I’ll try to contact Sirius.”

* * *

Voldemort sat in the high back chair, looking regal and charming as he stared down at the man and woman that knelt before them. 

“Please, my lord, our neutrality has always benefitted your cause,” the man said in a pleading tone. “If I bear the Mark it will be more difficult to support your endeavors. They won’t let me return to work.”

“You insult me,” Voldemort frowned. “Are you ashamed to be one of my number?”

“No, my lord,” the man whispered, putting his head down.

“Times have changed, Gareth,” Voldemort said quietly. “I no longer have use for alliances or followers who are too cowardly to bear my Mark. You’re either with me publicly or you stand against me. Choose.”

“We’re with you, my lord.” Mrs. Greengrass said quickly. 

“And you?” Voldemort turned to Gareth.

“I’m with you, my lord,” Mr. Greengrass said.

“For your reluctance, your daughters will be Marked as well,” Voldemort said, a small smile on his face. 

“No!” Mrs. Greengrass gasped in horror.

“No?” Voldemort repeated, tilting his head at her.

“Please, they’re just children, my lord.” Mr. Greengrass pleaded.

“Even children have a part to play in bringing about the next great era of the Wizarding World. And your daughters have the highest honor of being the first of the new generation to join my ranks.”

Avery, Jr. walked back into the room. “They’re not in the house, my lord.”

“I see.” Voldemort turned his glowing red eyes to his servant. “Have you checked the grounds?”

Avery’s eyes widened. “I- I will, my lord.”

“Severus,” Voldemort turned to the right. “Go with him.”

“Yes, my lord.” Snape bowed slightly before leaving the room.

Mary snapped back into her own mind, a clearer view of the manor in her mind as she apparated once again. Wand in hand, she landed at the edge of the property. A few spells later and she soundlessly crept around, searching for a way in. Death Eater patrols were at every edge. Thinking of her friend, Mary wondered where’d they go. Where would they hide?

Daphne often spoke of the little boathouse near the lake where she and Astoria would play when they were younger. It was a risk, Mary knew that, but Aunt Minnie had the journals to help her. If Mary were killed trying to rescue them, it would be worth it. It wouldn’t make up for those that died because of her failures, but it’d take a little weight off of her conscience. 

Two dark figures strode across the grounds, and Mary ducked behind the row of hedges, making sure that her steps were quick and light. There was no moon to light her way, but with her enhanced sight, it wasn’t difficult to navigate the property. 

“This is the last place, Snape,” Avery, Jr. said. “I ain’t wastin’ no more time on those girls. They're long gone by now.”

“Our lord requires us to be thorough and he’ll be highly irritated if we return without searching the grounds,” Snape said dully.

Mary felt her heart drop at the sound of his voice. 

Pulling Voldemort’s wand out of its holster, Mary pointed it at the Death Eater, stepping around the hedgerow. “ _Imperio!_ ”

Avery, Jr. stumbled, his eyes fluttering.

 _You searched the boathouse and found nothing. Now you’re going to search the stables before you report to your lord._ Mary sent the message through the spell.

“Avery!” Snape hissed, moving to follow him. “Where are you going?” 

As soon as they rounded the corner, Mary ducked into the boathouse, letting the door click closed behind her. 

“Shh,” a soft voice whispered.

“Daphne?” Mary said softly. “It’s Mary. Are you okay?”

“Mmph.”

“It’s okay,” Mary continued. “I had a vision. It’s a weird dream caused by my scar. I know that sounds crazy, but it’s me. I’m here to help.”

Silence echoed around her and she heard footsteps grow closer outside. Mary hid in the shadows, hoping they’d pass. A few seconds later, Mary let her shoulders drop. 

“After the second task you told me that before you started Hogwarts you and Astoria used Gillyweed to swim to the bottom of the lake. Your mother grounded you for a week because she thought you’d both drowned.” Mary said quietly.

“Mary?” Daphne asked, moving out of the corner. “How’d you find us?”

“I had to get into that bastard's mind.” Mary tilted her head toward the house. “Are you okay?”

“We’re not hurt,” Daphne said quickly. “My parents are still in there.”

“Let me get you and Astoria out of here and I’ll come back.”

“You Know Who is in there,” Astoria whispered.

“I know.” Mary nodded.

“He’s going to kill us.” Astoria whimpered. “Mama and Papa too.”

“Stay strong,” Daphne hissed, pulling Astoria to her side. “What do we need to do, Potter?”

“Hide!” Mary hissed, ducking into the corner.

The door swung open and a foul musky odor permeated the small room. The newcomer sniffed loudly, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Mary gripped the yew wand tightly in her hand. 

“I can smell you, girlies,” Greyback chuckled. “So young, so -”

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” Mary said, watching as the green light flashed and his body fell to the ground with a thud. “Well, shit. That was easier than I thought it’d be.”

“Did you just kill him?” Daphne stepped back out.

“I sure as fuck hope so.” Mary kicked Greyback’s side with the toe of her boot. “Think I should cast it again to be sure?”

Daphne held up her hands. “What could it hurt?”

“ _Avada-_ ”

“Potter!”

Mary stopped the spell and turned around. “Professor!”

Snape looked down at the body. “What are you doing here?”

“She’s rescuing us, sir!” Astoria piped up. “She killed the ugly man.”

“Almost killed him twice.” Mary shrugged. “Not like he wouldn’t deserve it.”

“Of all the idiotic,” Snape said, stopping and pinching the bridge of his nose. “And Avery?”

“I may have Imperiod him a little.” Mary winced at the look on Snape’s face. “I’m not making a good case for myself, am I?”

“Assuredly not,” Snape hissed. “Do you not realize the Dark Lord is naught but a house away, and he’s out for blood? _Yours_ in particular.”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Mary lifted her shoulders. “So, um, how can we get out of this, sir?”

“You should have thought of that before you apparated straight into a Death Eater revelry!” Snape bit out.

“You and I could duel it out in the back garden,” Mary suggested. “I’ll go easy on you, sir.”

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness,” Snape spat. “No doubt the Dark Lord would welcome me back with open arms after I’m defeated by a _fourteen year old_.”

“The Imperius then?” Mary suggested. “It didn’t seem to bother Avery much.”

Snape took a step closer. “Are you drunk, Potter?”

“A little,” Mary whispered. “It’s been a long night.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Snape gave her a long look. 

Mary took a step back, swallowing hard. “Don’t say that. Please.”

“What brilliant plan do you have to help us then?” Snape turned to her. “The Dark Lord has put up every kind of enchantment imaginable around this house to be sure that no one leaves without him knowing.”

“He couldn’t stop _me_ from getting in.” Mary stated.

Snape shot her a dark look. “You’re like bacteria, Potter.”

“I don’t know whether to feel insulted or flattered, sir.”

“Can we please get out of here?” Daphne begged.

“Where can we go that’d be safe?” Mary asked.

“Hogwarts,” Snape answered. “Daphne and Astoria will be safe there until we can find alternate housing.”

“Our parents-” Daphne started.

“They’re dead.” 

It wasn’t gentle, and it wasn’t honest. Mary met Snape’s dark gaze, seeing the resolute stance in their depths. She looked away, feeling sick as her scar twinged even more. Daphne’s parents weren’t dead, but they would be soon enough. 

“Hurry, Potter,” Snape urged her quietly. “He’s getting agitated.”

“No shit.” Mary turned to Daphne and her sister. “Um, so I’ll be side-along apparating you. It’s my first time trying that, so I’ll try not to make it too jarring.”

“Quit doddering, you fool!” Snape bit out.

Mary pulled the three of them close and focused on the small path outside of Hogsmeade. With a faint pop, they landed on the cobblestone road. Mary stumbled, gasping as she nearly fell face first into the low wall.

“Did you have to bring that?” Astoria said in a disgusted tone, looking down at Greyback’s body.

“Oops,” Mary said with a shrug. “I think it got stuck to my shoe.”

“Stupid girl!” Snape shouted. “You weren’t supposed to bring me along either!”

“There was no way in hell I was leaving you behind!” Mary yelled back. “He’d have Crucio’d you all to hell and back, if not killed you outright. No offence, sir, but an early retirement from the Dark Shenanigans will probably do you some good.”

Snape’s dark eyes met hers and Mary saw something like relief there. With a flick of his wand, Greyback’s body floated into the air. Daphne and Astoria followed him, clutching each other tightly, while Mary kept a few paces behind, an odd feeling settling on her shoulders.

* * *

Bill felt on the end of his tether, holding his head in his hands, split lip still oozing blood onto the tartan flannel. McGonagall was pacing in her office, waiting for news when the doe patronus wandered into the room.

“ _Potter is safe. I’ve been compromised. I’ll be in the castle shortly._ ” Snape’s voice cut off and the patronus wandered away.

“Thank heavens,” McGonagall whispered, rushing for the door with him at her heels. “What _was_ that girl thinking?”

“Professor!” A young blonde haired girl launched herself into McGonagall’s arms. 

“Are you well, Miss Greengrass?” McGonagall knelt down, pushing the hair out of the girl’s face.

“We’re fine.” The girl took in a deep breath. “The Dark Lord killed Mama and Papa.”

Bill closed his eyes in sympathy.

“I’m so sorry, child,” McGonagall said, pulling the girl into a hug. “Where is your sister?”

“She’s with Professor Snape and Potter,” the girl said, wiping her tears away. “They’re arguing over what to do with the body.”

“What body?” McGonagall asked, a dark tinge to her voice. 

“Greyback.” The girl whispered, putting her head down. “Potter used the killing curse on him.”

“Did she?” McGonagall tilted her head. “I’m sure she had a good reason to do so.”

“Will she go to Azkaban?” the girl asked, eyes wide. “She was only trying to save us. I swear it!”

“Considering the company he kept, I highly doubt anyone would press charges on Greyback’s behalf,” McGonagall said with a sly smile on her face. “Don’t worry child, the world is a better place without him.”

A whirlwind of emotions flooded through him when Bill finally saw Mary step into the Entrance Hall. He didn’t know if he should hug her or hex her, but the latter won out and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. 

“Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again,” he whispered into her hair.

“I’m sorry,” Mary breathed. “Is Charlie okay?”

“He’s bloody frantic.” Bill took a step back, holding tight to Mary’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Not in the least.” Mary sniffed. 

“Potter, you idiotic child!” McGonagall rushed to Mary’s side, pulling her out of his grasp as she wrapped her in a hug. “You and I need to have a long talk, young lady.”

“Oh joy.” Mary turned to him with a pleading look. “Help?”

“Weasley will be joining us,” McGonagall said with a pointed look his way, before turning to Snape. “Severus, get the girls settled down in my quarters. I’ll be there shortly.”

“No one can know that Potter rescued the girls or that they’re here,” Snape said quickly. “It would also be wise to keep Potter’s escape a secret. If the Dark Lord believes that the security around her is lacking, he’ll take every opportunity to lure her out.”

Mary nodded, rubbing her forehead. “He’s pretty pissed off right now.”

“Undoubtedly,” Snape hissed, glaring at Mary as he beckoned the Greengrass girls to another room. 

“I’ll inform the Old Crowd that Mary is safe and never left Headquarters.” McGonagall added.

A few turns of the halls and he was back in McGonagall’s office, sitting in front of her desk like he was about to get assigned the world’s worst detention. 

“William has been looking into our problem at Gringotts,” McGonagall said with a look toward Mary.

Mary blinked, turning to him with a frown on her face. “What do you know, Bill?”

“I know You Know Who created a dark object,” Bill said confidently. “Something that will keep him alive even if his body was destroyed.”

Mary tilted her head at him, then turned to McGonagall. “Are you sure?”

“He has the connections, and I’d trust William with my life.” McGonagall sat up straighter.

Mary turned to him with a shrewd gaze. “Bill, this is some serious shit you’re about to step into. It doesn’t wash off easily. You’re either in it with us, or you’re not.”

“No need to be crude, Mary.” McGonagall pursed her lips.

“I’m in.” Bill nodded.

Mary extended her hand and Bill almost groaned as he was subjected to the third secrecy spell in a week. 

“Shall I gather the journals?” McGonagall asked.

“No, this will just be about the Cup.” Mary shook her head.

“I am right here,” Bill said, feeling left out.

“Voldemort didn’t create _a_ Horcrux,” Mary said, gaging his reaction. “He created seven of them. Not including himself.”

“Shite!” Bill leaned back in his chair. “Seven? I thought it was horrible that he created _one_.”

“Yeah, well, number five is sitting in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault,” Mary said, yawning widely. “That’s where you come in. I need you to find a trustworthy goblin that will allow us in there.” 

Bill’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “Goblins take great pride in guarding the treasures and wealth of the wizarding world. To even suggest something like that would be a gross insult.” Bill narrowed his eyes. 

Mary and McGonagall exchanged a look.

Mary leaned forward. “For the sake of the war and everyone else, how pissed off would they be if I, _hypothetically_ , broke into the vault and destroyed it myself?”

“They’d be furious. They’d hunt you down.” Bill frowned. 

“Well that’s not gonna work.” Mary rubbed at her forehead again. “I need to destroy it before I can tackle Voldemort.”

The air left Bill’s lungs in a whoosh. “How do you know there’s a horcrux in her vault?”

“My visions are pretty clear,” Mary said. “If we can take out the Cup and his snake Nagini, I can go straight after Tom and put an end to this.”

McGonagall squeezed her shoulder and Mary pulled out a page torn from Hogwarts: A History, putting it in front of him. It was a Muggle photograph taken of Helga Hufflepuff’s portrait. In her hand was a small golden two handled cup.

“Five minutes in her vault is all I ask. I won’t touch anything and I won’t take anything, not even the cup. I just want to destroy it,” Mary said quietly.

“Mary,” Bill put a hand on her arm. “It’s not that simple to destroy a Horcrux. Even if we can destroy the cup and the snake, he’s still powerful.”

“He is.” Mary nodded. “But we’re even further from killing him without the cup, going up against him with four parts of his soul still there to guard him is useless. I’m truly sorry to burden you with this, Bill.”

Bill ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing. “You said four parts. Voldemort surely has a piece residing within himself, but the cup and the snake only make three.”

Mary touched the lightning bolt scar with shaking fingers. “He marked me as his equal.”

“No,” he whispered, feeling his heart drop. “That’s not- No!”

“It’s why I can see into his mind, feel his emotions and his presence,” Mary whispered. “He didn’t intend for it to happen, but that’s neither here nor there. The simple fact of the matter is that we know where all of the Horcruxes are. We just have to destroy them.” 

“Mary,” Bill breathed, pulling her into a hug. “In order to destroy a Horcrux-”

“I know.” Mary patted his back. “It’s okay. I’m okay with it. Well, I’m really hoping I get to take him to hell with me, but I’ll be fine with making him mortal again.”

“How can you be okay with this?” Bill looked to McGonagall, a woman and professor he trusted, only to find resignation on her face. 

“I’m not okay with any of this, William.” McGonagall leaned back, lips thin.

Mary bent down and unfastened a leather sheath from her calf, handing it to him. “Basilisk venom, Fiendfyre, or the Killing Curse are the only thing that can do the job. It’s a goblin blade imbued with basilisk venom. If you’re given the chance to destroy the cup, this will do it. If the goblins assist you, the blade is theirs to keep.”

Bill examined the dark blade before tucking it into his jacket pocket. “It may take me some time, but I’ll find someone who’s willing to help.”

Mary grabbed his hand. “Be careful. No one can know that Bella’s vault was opened or that the cup’s been touched. If he finds out what we’re up to, well, we’re screwed. The element of surprise will be gone and I don’t know what he’ll do in retaliation.”

“Both of you return to Grimmauld Place and then Floo to the Burrow.” McGonagall stood, putting a hand on Mary’s shoulder. “It’d be best if you come up with a story as to what kept you.”

“Oh boy,” Mary said with a sigh. “Time to face the music.”

McGonagall held out the pot of Floo powder and both Bill and Mary accepted a small portion. Mary tossed her’s in and was gone in a flash. Bill followed her seconds later, stepping into the dining room. Charlie had Mary in a hug, a relieved look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Mary whispered into his shirt. “I shouldn’t have left you like that.”

“You shouldn’t have left at all,” Charlie replied, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be better in a minute.” Mary poured a glass of rum for herself and downed it in one go. “So what do we do now?”

Bill checked his watch. “I’ve got a date with Fleur in an hour.”

“Do you?” Mary waggled her eyebrows and refilled her glass. 

Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. “Don’t be stingy there, Potter.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Okay, so this one was a little longer than I anticipated. My original version was to split it in two, cliffhanger style, but I thought that’d just be rude. 
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> As always, I welcome concrit, theories, or if you have anything you’d like to point out. I’m here for it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Tethers & Feathers

Sirius stepped out of the Floo and dusted off his robes, taking a seat at the table in Snape’s quarters. “Please tell me you’ve figured it out.”

“There were some distractions, but we were able to find the source,” Andy said easily, pushing the bottle of firewhisky toward him. 

Sirius filled the glass and poured one for Remus who was hanging up his cloak. “How bad is it?”

“The unknown element in Potter’s blood is the Elixir of Life,” Snape said with a dark look. “Madam Pomfrey has recorded four instances where the Headmaster has given her an unknown red potion. Each time Potter was either on the brink of death or the Suppression Cuff was draining her magic to the point of nearly killing her.”

“Elixir of Life,” Remus repeated. “Flamel’s alchemical invention? How will that affect her?”

“That’s the one,” Andy said with a sigh. “The issue we’re facing is that the elixir doesn’t affect Mary at all. Not that we can tell at least. At the time it was administered it helped her regain her health, but past that, its only purpose is to extend her life.”

“There was a caveat,” Snape said. “The Elixir is what brought Voldemort back into a fully working body, one untainted by whatever Dark magic he used to keep himself from fully dying.”

“So Dumbledore’s meddling with Mary’s treatment did nothing more than bring Voldemort back at full power,” Sirius said, taking a gulp of liquor. “What does this mean for Mary?”

“Nothing,” Andy said, letting out a breath. “From what we can tell, she’ll continue to age rapidly, physically and mentally, until we find a cure.”

“And how is that going?” Remus pulled the tumbler of whisky closer. “Finding a cure.”

“Four years,” Snape said. “Five at the most before her body fails. Under normal circumstances, this would have been difficult to treat, but Potter’s immunity and reaction to spells and potions produced by others makes it unlikely we will be able to create anything that will slow down or stop her from aging.”

“Five years,” Sirius breathed, rubbing his eyes. “That’s- that’s not long enough. She’s just a kid.”

“The Suppression Collar, will that stop the aging?” Remus asked.

“There is a chance it could help, but I won’t know more until we’re able to study it at length,” Snape said. “Even if we find that it will help, there is a significant chance that the attachment process could kill her.”

“Ami’s not exactly thrilled about me asking for it. Apparently the Unspeakables weren’t keen on giving it up,” Sirius said with a shake of his head. “And I’d rather not take the chance of it hurting her.”

Andy put her hand on top of his. “We’ll find a way. I promise.”

“In the meantime, it’d be best to inform you about Potter’s latest adventure.” Snape smirked. “I dare say it will give you and Minister Bones something else to talk about.”

* * *

Not ten minutes after Bill and Charlie left, Mary’s godfather’s started in on her. Lightning cracked outside, shaking the house as the rain beat against the windows, creating an ominous atmosphere that went with their moods.

“What were you thinking?” Remus held her face in his hands. 

“That I couldn’t sit back and watch my friends die,” Mary answered honestly. “I thought that’d be obvious.”

“Don’t get cheeky, young lady.” Sirius bit out. “Apparating straight to Voldemort, using Unforgivables, killing someone?”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Mary scoffed, moving away from Remus. “The world’s a better place without Greyback and any argument you have against that not only is an insult to his victims, but a fucking lie and you know it.”

Sirius slammed his hands on the table in front of her. “You are not the judge, juror, and executioner! You have no right to-”

Mary stood at her full height, meeting Sirius’ eye. “I thought by now you’d know that I don’t give a fiddler’s fuck about doing things the ‘right’ way. I’ll kill Death Eaters and Voldemort himself using any means necessary. Unlike your precious Order, I don’t care about staying on the ‘Light’ side. I care about winning. I care about leaving behind a safe and peaceful world. I care about my friends and family. So sod off with your lectures, given half the chance you would have killed Greyback too.”

“You could have been captured! You could have died!” Sirius screamed, leaning toward her. “I can’t lose you! Don’t you understand that?”

“I’m sorry I caused you to worry,” Mary said, taking in a deep breath and blocking out the phantom anger.

“Caused me to worry,” Sirius whispered under his breath. “Do you not realize that you could go to Azkaban for this?”

“They’d have to catch me first,” Mary said, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Honestly, I’d like to see them try.”

Sirius snapped his fingers, pointing at her. “That right there. That’s what worries me. You’re getting cocky.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “What the hell are they gonna say? _‘You’re under arrest, Miss Potter, for killing a piece of shit Death Eater.’_ There’s no way they could justify the charges. I covered my tracks.”

Sirius fell back into his chair, holding his head in his hands. “James, give me strength.”

“Mary Jane,” Remus rebuked her. “Sirius and I are doing everything in our power to keep you safe. We can’t do that if you’re rushing headfirst into danger at every turn.”

“You know, I tried to mirror call you both for hours,” Mary said, shaking her head. “I tried. Had you gotten home sooner I might have been able to save Daphne’s parents. What’s a couple more orphans as long as Dumbledore’s ‘mission’ is accomplished, right? That’s blood on my hands because I waited for permission. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus pulled her into a hug. “We should have had our mirrors on us. It was an oversight on our part. But you have to understand how worrisome your actions are.” 

“Just go,” Sirius said, meeting her eyes. “Go to your room. Pack and then straight to bed. We leave first thing in the morning.”

“Leave?” Mary asked, feeling her heart in her throat. “Where are we going?”

“We can’t say,” Remus whispered, looking over his shoulder. “Not in the house.”

Mary frowned, wondering what was with the secrecy, but knew better than to push. “Mrs. Weasley was expecting me back tonight.”

“I’ll talk to Molly,” Remus said. “You can’t go back until we get things sorted out with the Ministry, otherwise you’ll put them in danger.”

“Oh,” Mary breathed, wrapping her arms around herself. “Goodnight then.”

“Night, Mary Jane.” Remus hugged her quickly, but Sirius didn’t even look up from his tumbler of whisky.

* * *

Mary lay in her bed an hour later, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, wondering how things had gone sideways so fast. Sirius had never been so callous to her before, and seeing the look of resigned disappointment in his eyes hurt. At the same time, she couldn’t bring herself to feel guilty for what she’d done. Sure, the way she’d gone about things was questionable at best, but the end result was the same. 

Daphne and Astoria were safe. Snape was no longer a spy and free to do whatever he wanted with his life. For his sake, Mary hoped her dour professor would get a job in the States and leave all of this mess behind. 

Deep down, she wished she could do the same.

The biggest issue she faced now was the need for secrecy in her own home. What weren’t they telling her? Had the protective enchantments been breached? Was there a traitor among their group? 

For a brief moment, she envied Harry’s independence and lack of adult supervision. At least he was able to get things done without guardians interfering. A shudder ran through her, guilt roiling in her gut at the turn of her thoughts. She’d rather have them interfering and angry with her than dead. 

Thoughts spinning, Mary flopped onto her side, turning the music up on her radio, and stared at her wall until the sun came up, wondering what would happen next and hoping it all would be okay. Mary rubbed at her arms, a cold feeling running up her spine, and occluded until the warring emotions faded into the back of her mind.

Nerves on edge, she packed her trunk, not knowing what she’d be packing for. They’d given her no clue as to what type of weather or situation they’d be facing, so she took a little of each, along with her most important belongings. 

Bacon scurried around on the floor and Mary picked him up, looking into his dark brown eyes. “What will I do with you while I’m gone?” 

That in mind, she shrunk her trunk and went downstairs, smelling breakfast already cooking.

Kreacher turned when she walked into the kitchen, his wide eyes crinkled at the edges. “Would Mistress like tea and toast?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Mary said, going to the counter and cracking a few eggs. “I’m guessing Siri and Remus aren’t up yet?”

“Bad Master and his pet were gone all night,” Kreacher said with a pointed look. “They only returned an hour ago. Dobby is to be waking them up.”

“That’s okay then,” Mary said quietly. “What else do you need help with?”

Kreacher grumbled under his breath, but directed her to the counter with a bowl of fruit. Mary sliced an apple and stuck a wedge into her pocket for Bacon to enjoy while she finished cutting up the rest. 

It wasn’t long before Remus ambled in, scrubbing at his face. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Mary said back, placing a plateful of steak and eggs in front of him. “Should I get Sirius a sobriety potion or did he lay off for once?”

Remus winced. “I’ll take one too.”

Mary shook her head, summoning two vials and placing them on the table. A lump formed in her throat that things had got as bad as Remus drinking himself into oblivion. He was usually the more sensible one.

“All packed?” Sirius asked, stepping into the dining room and holding his head.

Kreacher dropped a handful of pans, making all of them cringe as the sound echoed around them. “Sorry, Mistress.”

“It’s okay.” Mary’s eye twitched, knowing the old elf was only trying to support her in his own weird way.

Nerves on edge, Mary helped with the washing up, then turned to Sirius. “Can Bacon come along or should I leave him here?”

Remus stood. “Kreacher, take Bacon to his habitat. I’ll care for him, Mary Jane. We’ll explain more in the car.”

“Car?” Mary repeated dumbly, handing Bacon to Kreacher.

Remus nodded. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Mary said, following them out to the front door.

A sleek black car was parked on the edge of the street and Mary opened the door and sat in the backseat, feeling her heart in her throat. If they were going to the great lengths of using Muggle transportation, things were really bad. 

Luckily for Mary, it was Remus that chose to drive. Sirius couldn’t handle the motorbike on Muggle roads, putting him behind the wheel of a car would be disastrous.

The scenery sped by and as much as Mary wanted to question her godfathers at length, she also didn’t want to start a row with them. 

“We’re never going to get there at this rate,” Sirius whined from the front seat. “You’re nowhere near the speed limit!”

“Would you rather risk getting stopped and questioned?” Remus asked, not taking his eyes off of the motorway.

“You drive like my grandmother,” Sirius said, crossing his arms and slinking lower into his seat. “And she’s long dead. Merlin, it was raining last night, why does it have to be so bright today?”

Mary put on her headphones and turned the volume up, drowning out the sounds of their voices. As much as it annoyed her, she loved to see them like this. So alive and so free. Both complaining nonstop about the mundane things in life. It was far better than the alternative.

The scenery sped past in a haze of browns and greens as they left London and further into the suburban areas, making her wonder how far out they were going. Something flashed in the reflection of Sirius’ window and Mary looked up, staring at the window and seeing him holding a thin silver band in his hands, twisting it around and around. A spark of fear ran through her and she sat up straighter, watching the silver band in the reflection of the glass. 

It was too big to go on her arm and too small for her leg, not that she expected to shoot spells out of her toes. 

Oh _gods_ , they were going to put the Suppression Cuff around her neck! 

The rows of houses became more and more familiar as they drove and her fear picked up even more.

Remus turned the wheel onto Magnolia Crescent and Mary questioned her ability to apparate from a moving vehicle. She didn’t want to leave them, but she couldn’t go through that again. Not if they were going to cut her off from magic completely.

When the threat of magic hung over their heads, the Dursleys’ were fairly harmless. A few slaps and sharp words, but nothing permanent. If she was stuck there with no ability to use magic, and they knew it, there would be hell to pay. Uncle Vernon would have her dead within a week.

One or the other she could take. She could either live without magic, with Sirius and Remus. Would she hate them for it? No. Would she be able to accomplish her mission? Also no. At the Dursleys’ with magic she could at least get away and not have to worry about supervision. She wouldn’t stay for more than a few minutes without making her great escape. 

An odd pressure settled on her chest, making her back ache and that familiar lump to form in her throat. Each breath she took started to hurt and Mary wondered if this was what true heartbreak felt like. Something cracked and Mary felt magic tingle in the air around her.

Tears stung at her eyes. “Please don’t do this,” Mary whispered. 

Remus met her eyes in the rearview mirror and he frowned. “I know it’s an awful thing we’re asking you to do here, but I think it’s for the best.”

Mary trembled, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’m begging you, please don’t do this. I’ll be good. I promise. Don’t put that thing on me and leave me here. Please, Remus. I can’t take it. _Here? Without magic?_ I can’t- Please!”

Remus looked at the Suppression Cuff and then to Mary. “Mary Jane. We aren’t going to leave you!”

“Merlin, kid.” Sirius breathed. “Stop the car, Moony.”

Mary felt the car screech to a halt, but her stomach was too far in her throat to do more than gasp.

Sirius opened her door, kneeling in front of her. “There’s been rumors that Voldemort is watching the Dursleys’. We’ve only brought you here to convince them to go into hiding.”

Mary heard and comprehended what Sirius said, but her body refused to cooperate and she struggled to take in a breath. 

“That’s it, kiddo,” Sirius said, rubbing her arms. “Just take another deep breath.”

“We’re not leaving you here, Mary Jane.” Remus slipped into the seat beside her, pulling her against his chest. “And we wouldn’t put that thing on you. Not ever. Ami gave it to Sirius last night. We’re trying to research any effects it may have had on you and the only way to do that is to have a working version on hand.”

“You- you were _so_ angry,” Mary breathed. 

“Still am,” Sirius said pointedly, holding her hands. “It sends me into a panic each time I think of you out there doing stupid shit. I hate it. But I’d never hurt you.”

“I know that,” Mary said, sitting up straighter, trying to make that odd pain go away. “But I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to be rid of me. I really wouldn’t.”

“You’re stuck with us, kid.” Sirius hugged her tightly. “No question about it.”

Mary took in a breath, holding it in until the ache in her chest eased. “So what’s with all the secrecy?”

“The animagus wards were tripped the other night.” Sirius held tighter to her arm. “They didn’t get through, but there are other signs of scrying spells in the house and Moony and I didn’t want to take chances.”

“That makes sense,” Mary replied. “Any idea who could be behind it?”

“Both Skeeter and Umbridge were released in the past month.” Remus shrugged. “With everything going on with the Tournament, we didn’t really see them as our biggest threat.”

Mary thought of the two vindictive women and shuddered. “I really hope _they_ haven’t been in our house.”

“Same as me,” Sirius said, standing up. “If you don’t want to talk to the Dursleys’ that’s fine. I can do it. But we have to be going.”

“I’m sorry,” Mary said, sitting back in her seat. “I didn’t mean to go all barmy on you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sirius said, moving to the front seat. “If you put me on a rowboat to Azkaban with no explanation, I’d be in the same state. Matter of fact, I’d be hexing everyone on this side of the island to escape going back there.”

Remus started up the car and Mary hastily applied a few freshening charms to her face, as well as an illusion spell that covered up her bloodshot eyes. Before she knew it, they pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive.

“I best do this alone,” Mary said, opening her door. “They won’t listen if you two are with me.”

“Considering how you looked the day I met you, I’m not leaving you for a second,” Sirius said firmly.

“Nor am I,” Remus added. “Petunia will see reason.”

Together they went to the front door. Mary knocked, feeling her stomach in her throat as the heavy footfalls moved closer.

The door swung open and Dudley stood there, watery eyes goggling at her. “Potter?”

“Hey, Dud,” Mary said gently. “Are your mum and dad home?”

“Mum!” Dudley called out over his shoulder. “The freak’s here!”

The door slammed in her face, barely giving her time to react before it opened again. Only this time it was Piers standing in front of her, his beady eyes roaming her body.

“You’ve aged well, Potter,” Piers said with a crooked grin on his ratlike face.

“Shame I can’t say the same for you.” Mary shot back, feeling Remus stop her from grabbing her wand.

“You boys go upstairs. The biscuits will be ready shortly.” Aunt Petunia pushed Piers aside and then turned to Mary. “What are _you_ doing here, girl?”

“Voldemort’s back,” Mary said quietly. “While our last interaction wasn’t a favorable one, I’d still regret it if anything happened to you or your family. For mum’s sake.”

“Get inside!” Aunt Petunia hissed, pointing to the sofa. “Not you!”

“Mary’s not going in if we can’t,” Remus said easily. 

Sirius pushed past her, flopping down on the sofa. “I’d say it was good to see you again, Petunia, but it really isn’t.”

It took all of ten minutes to convince Aunt Petunia that her family was no longer safe. The ugly looks she shot Mary’s way could have put a basilisk to shame as she simpered to Piers that it was time for him to go and that an urgent family matter had come up. Dudley whined and complained, as usual, wanting to hang out with his friend, and for once, Mary felt sympathy for him. She knew all too well what it was like to be cut off from her friends.

“You don’t get to tell us what to do, _freak_!” Dudley shouted after Piers left. “Just wait until dad gets home. We won’t be going anywhere.”

“Go upstairs and pack, Duddy,” Aunt Petunia patted his shoulder. “Be a good boy and listen to mummy.”

“No!” Dudley stomped his foot on the floor. “Dad won’t stand for this and you know it! He’ll beat the stuffing out of her and the freaks she brought with her.”

Sirius stepped away and Mary moved in front of him. “Just go, Dudley. Please.”

“You can’t-” Dudley started.

Mary pulled her wand into her hand, burying it between his eyebrows as Aunt Petunia shrieked in fear. “I’ve killed four people since I started Hogwarts, Dudley. All of them trying to kill me because of something I couldn’t help. They will stop at nothing to torture and kill you. If I have to wipe your memory or use mind control, I’ll do it. Not because you were nice to me. Not because you’re technically family, but because I don’t want any more blood on my hands. Do you understand?”

Dudley stared at her - eyes wide - and nodded

“Good, now do what Aunt Petunia said,” Mary nodded toward the stairs. “Pack light.”

Dudley scurried up the stairs and Mary let out a sigh, her shoulders dropping. 

“I regret the day you were brought here,” Aunt Petunia said, crossing her arms.

“So do I,” Mary replied.

With one last look at her aunt, she went back out to the car, knowing that there wasn’t much else she could do. They would either head the warning and leave, or they would be targeted. The choice was their own and either way, she would respect it.

Remus started the car and Sirius shut his door, letting out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. She shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”

“She’s honest at least.” Mary shrugged. “That was about the only good thing about being here. I never questioned where I stood in their eyes. They were always consistent with their hatred of me. ”

Remus pulled onto the motorway and then looked at Mary in the mirror. “That doesn’t mean they were right to treat you like that, Mary Jane. You were a child placed in their care.”

“It’s done with now,” Mary said easily. “No sense wool gathering over the past when we have bigger issues to deal with. Where are we headed?”

“London,” Sirius said with a small smile. “Remus is dropping you and I off at the Ministry.”

Mary’s brows furrowed. “Why? Where are we going? Why can’t you come with us, Remus?”

“Dora and Moody have both volunteered to help me search the house and replace the protective wards,” Remus replied. “The Greengrass sisters will be staying there until they find a more permanent solution, and as much as we believe them to be innocent, we’d rather have some time to be sure of their intentions before we put them under the same roof as you.”

Mary frowned. “I’m pretty sure I could take them in a fight.”

“We’re hoping it never comes to that.” Sirius added. “But better safe than sorry. And I’m sure some time away from everything is in your best interest.”

“Was Ami really mad?” Mary asked with a grimace.

“Mad is an understatement.” Sirius scoffed. “Luckily for you, Snape took credit for Greyback’s death and the rescue of the Greengrass girls. Ami took his full statement last night and assured him that he’ll be protected by the Ministry should there be any fallout for his ‘actions’.”

Sitting back, she listened attentively as her godfathers talked about the wards they would be adding at the house. Mary let out a sigh of relief, but couldn’t help but worry at the same time. At least Snape was out of Voldemort’s ranks. That was the best she could hope for given the situation. Maybe he’d even get that Order of Merlin he always wanted.

“Here we are,” Remus said, parking the car in front of the red phone booth and stepping out. 

“Be careful.” Mary hugged him tight. “And keep your mirror close. I’d like to be able to interrupt you and Tonks every so often.”

Remus chuckled, letting go of her. “Keep Sirius in line. Don’t let him get into trouble. And no more running off.”

Mary nodded, waving quickly as she stepped into the booth with Sirius. 

Sirius tapped his wand over her head. “No need in letting everyone know that you were walking around here today.”

“What about you?” Mary asked with a raised brow.

Sirius huffed and disillusioned himself. “Happy?”

“I’m trying,” Mary said, shrugging her shoulders.

Down they went, Sirius keeping a hand on her arm so they didn’t get separated in the throng of witches and wizards that scurried around the busy atrium. Four lifts and a Floo later, Mary and Sirius stepped into a large round room with green tiles lining every surface.

“Mary!” 

Mary spun around, catching Hermione around the middle. “What are you doing here?”

“They’re coming with us,” Sirius said with a smile. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but given everything, well, this seemed to work out better.”

“Thank you!” Mary rushed to Sirius’ hugging him quickly.

“Portkey for a Mr. Black?” A blonde girl walked into the room holding a frisbee.

“That had to be Ami’s idea,” Sirius said with a shake of his head. 

Mary let out a small laugh.

The blonde tapped her wand against the frisbee, handing it to Sirius along with a large envelope. “Thirty seconds to your destination, Mr. Black. The activation phrase is in the envelope with the next portkey.”

“Everybody grab hold now,” Sirius said, holding out the frisbee. 

“I hate portkeys,” Mary whispered, grasping the edge of the red disc. 

Charlie put his arm around her. “I’ll make sure you don’t fall, MJ.”

_Too late_ , Mary thought, moving closer to him, her heart in her throat once again. The world twisted around her, sending her flying through the air and straight towards a large stone platform. Strong hands held her steady and she was able to land with a little dignity.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here,” Charlie said, patting her shoulder and stepping away.

Mary looked up at the tall fortress in awe. Dragonkeepers flew back and forth on brooms, holding huge crates between them. People milled about in the courtyard carrying slabs of meat and stacks of books from one side to the other. A lonely mountain sat in the distance, its peak staring down at them while massive dragons flew lazily around the snowcaps.

“Welcome to the Isle of Skye,” Sirius said with a grin on his face. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Mary spun around, taking everything in.

A large man in a kilt walked forward, pulling Charlie into a manly hug. “Good on ya, Weasley, you came at just the right time, I think the wee eggs are hatchin’.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Charlie nodded. “Think they’ll be ready for transport by morning?”

“If all goes well, we should have the whole lot of them cleared out by then.” The man beamed. “The ministry sent a bird this morning, high level visitors. Don’t know how we’re going to handle that with all of this shite going on.”

“We’ll try not to get in the way,” Sirius said with an easy smile. “In fact, you can put this crew to work. Let them earn their keep.”

“Angus MacFusty,” Angus said, holding out a hand to Sirius. “I’ll take you up on that offer. Lord knows there’s plenty to do around here. Happy to see it’s this bunch and not a group of stuffy officials.”

“We won’t keep you, Angus,” Charlie said. “I’ll take this lot to the nursery and we’ll get settled for the night.”

They followed Charlie along the stone path to another round building. The air was stifling, but the reasoning was obvious by the small pit that held four large eggs that were speckled with grey spots. 

“Charlie!” A broad shouldered elderly woman swooped forward and hugged him. “How are you?”

“Good, Enid,” Charlie said easily. “I’ve brought some friends and family to help.”

“It’s a good thing ya did, son.” Enid wiped her hands. “I’m needed over in sanctuary five and we’re all out of people to watch over the wee ones.”

“We’ve got this,” Charlie said easily.

“That’s a good lad.” Enid patted his cheek and turned to Sirius. “Guest rooms are in the tallest tower. You can follow me. Bring the children, they’ll be serving dinner soon and they can visit the library or observation decks. Lots to see today.”

“My lady,” Sirius bowed slightly, a crooked smile on his face.

“You had me at dinner,” Ron breathed, following Enid with a grin. 

“There’s a library?” Hermione squeaked, her voice trailing off as she interrogated Enid at length.

“We’ll be lucky if we ever see her again.” Ginny grinned.

The walls in the nursery were lined with some odd looking leather and Mary ran her hand across it, recognizing it as dragonhide. Rows and rows of cages were stacked around the edges of the room, resembling the ones from the first task. 

Ginny leaned over the pit, blinking at the heat. “Woah, no offence, Charlie, but this is like watching water boil from inside the pot. I’m going to check out the observation decks.”

“Don’t go out of bounds and don’t get in the way,” Charlie ordered her with a look. 

“Sure thing, mum,” Ginny said with a grin. “Coming, Mary?”

“And miss this?” Mary pointed to the eggs. “No way.”

“Be sure you’re back by dinner,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ginny mumbled, walking out with her hands in her pockets.

“An hour or two and they’ll be ready to hatch.” Charlie walked around the table, examining the eggs with a shrewd eye. “Possibly sooner, but you can go catch up with the others if you want. It is a bit like watching a cauldron.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer to transfer them like this?” Mary asked, leaning against the wall.

“They need constant heat at this stage, otherwise they’ll die before they can break through the shell.” Charlie said, tapping his finger lightly on the top of one egg. “The first few hours after hatching are crucial for orphans too, so we’ve got to have them in an area where we’re capable of handling them.”

Mary looked around the room. “Well, it looks a bit sturdier than Hagrid’s hut.”

“I’m surprised he was able to get Norberta to hatch at all in those conditions, but I’d never bet against Hagrid.” Charlie leaned closer to the heated stone. “Looks like we’ve got one ready to come out.”

Within twenty minutes, two of the baby dragons ambled around on the large stone table while Charlie mixed them up a batch of breakfast. They were gorgeous babies with dark scales and light purple eyes. 

“You mind shuffling the eggs more toward the center?” Charlie asked, holding four bottles. 

“I’d be honored,” Mary said, wide eyed as she donned the heavy gloves and gently nudged the eggs closer to the heat. “What are you making them?”

“Deer blood and scotch,” Charlie replied. “Basic fare for a Hebridean.”

The egg cracked open at the top and Mary lifted her head. “This one’s ready.”

“Give me a moment and I’ll be right there,” Charlie told her.

The shell crinkled and a tiny blue creature popped out, whining pitifully. Its pale blue feathers started to smoke, and it spread its wings, trying to keep its chicken like feet off the hot rocks. Without thinking, Mary picked it up, patting its wings gently and blew the red embers off the delicate feathers.

Charlie stared at her, eyes wide. “Don’t move, MJ.”

“What’s wrong?” Mary asked, keeping her eyes on him. “Did I do the wrong thing? Am I on fire? _Please_ don’t tell me there's a big mama dragon behind me.”

Charlie pointing his wand at the creature in her arms. “That’s not a dragon. That’s a Snallygaster.”

“What the hell’s a Snallygaster?” Mary hissed.

“Part dragon, part occamy, serrated steel teeth that it uses to exsanguinate its victims.” Charlie crept closer, sending his patronus off toward the main tower.

“It’s a _vampire_ bird?” Mary squeaked. “I have a vampire bird cuddled up to my neck?”

“Easy,” Charlie whispered. “They’re deadly, but this one’s just a baby.”

“Please don’t bite me,” Mary said under her breath. “I mean you no harm. Just don’t bite me.”

The little creature weakly raised its head, tilting its neck side to side, and stared at her with brilliant blue eyes.

“What are you saying to it?” Charlie asked. 

“Er, not to bite me.” Mary looked up. “Was that not in English?”

Charlie shook his head, eyes wide. “It seems to understand you well enough. Must be closer to the occamy family to understand Parseltongue.”

One of the baby dragons sniffed the air and let out a squawk, heaving in a breath before blowing out a tiny stream of flames. Mary took a step back, barely avoiding it, but the Snallygaster in her arms had other ideas, turning to stare at the baby dragon and let out an angry squawk of her own.

Charlie leaned closer. “I wouldn’t get too snappy, little one. Looks like you have no teeth. Gorgeous blue eyes though.”

“I don’t think they like each other.” Mary grinned. 

Charlie let out a gruff laugh, tucking the dragon into a crate. “That obvious, eh?”

“I’d put her down and help you, but she’s got a firm grip on my shoulder,” Mary said. 

“I’ve got this lot handled,” Charlie said easily. “Here, see if you can get Blue Eyes to eat something.”

Mary accepted the bottle, prying the creature's claws from her shoulder, and trying to coax her into eating. After a few tries, Mary leaned back against the table, watching the four newest inhabitants of the reserve enjoy their meals. 

“Is it always this exciting in this line of work?” Mary asked quietly.

“Only with you around, MJ.” Charlie smiled, placing the three hatchlings into a large metal crate. “I doubt these guys are going to stand for a Snallygaster staying in the same room as them. They’re natural enemies if I recall.”

“What’ll happen to her?” Mary asked, placing the empty bottle on the table.

“Not sure,” Charlie shrugged. “I’m more curious as to how the eggs got mixed up. Snallygasters take upwards of twenty years to hatch.”

“Hers looked near identical to the others.” Mary shrugged.

“Angus and Enid are going to be shocked over this one.” Charlie bent down slightly, staring at the little Snallygaster. “Let’s see if we can get her in a crate.”

Charlie reached forward and the Snallygaster folded her wings in, trying her best to bury herself in Mary’s hair. Sharp claws dug into her chest and Mary winced, taking a step back. A discarded bottle stuck to the bottom of her boot and she stumbled slightly, holding tight to the Snallygaster. 

Charlie’s warm hands grasped her hips, holding her steady. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Mary gasped, trying to calm her racing heart. “Sorry, I almost fell for you- On you. Almost fell on you. Not-”

“It’s okay,” Charlie said, his face so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. “I’m not very good about picking up after myself.”

Mary stared at his lips, then forced herself to meet his eyes. “You should work on that.”

“Oh I hope the wee ones aren’t hurt.” Enid’s voice was heard from the corridor.

Charlie let go of her, taking a few steps back, and Mary turned her head, swallowing hard as her cheeks burned. That was too close. Ten more seconds and she would have lost the will to fight it. Panic flooded through her as she quickly buried her feelings as deep down as she could. And by the stunned look on his face, she'd really stepped in it now.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Concrit? I’m here for it all.
> 
> I read and respond to every comment/review.
> 
> I adore every follow/favorite/kudo/bookmark/subscription.
> 
> Basically, you lot are the best bunch of readers a writer could ever hope for and I appreciate all of you dearly.
> 
> Question: Do you all prefer shorter chapters with frequent updates or longer chapters with a longer wait? Things have been weird lately and I don’t want to be spammy/intrusive. 
> 
> Let me know. :)


	6. There Be Dragons

"Why's the lass holding _that_?" Enid said quietly, pointing her wand at Mary. "It could kill her, Charles!"

"It's fine, Mrs. Macfusty," Mary said quickly. "She has no teeth. Just scared is all."

"There must have been a mix up with the eggs." Charlie shrugged. "I checked the manifest twice and there are only three Hebridean's listed."

"Let's have a look at it then." Enid stepped closer, reaching toward the Snallygaster.

It shrunk away, burying its head in the crook of Mary's arm.

" _It's okay, Little One,_ " Mary said quietly. " _She won't hurt you._ "

Enid reared back. "You're a parselmouth!"

Mary nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Good thing too," Charlie said with a laugh. "This one is more Occamy than dragon. It understands Mary here just fine."

"Does it now?" Enid asked. "Well a dandy gift that'd be if you could talk to dragons too. I'd be right jealous. Then again I'm better off not knowing what they think about _me_."

Mary grinned and carefully passed the struggling Snallygaster to Enid.

"It's a girl alright," Enid said, holding it up closer to the lamp. "Badly mutated. Two eyes. Most of her kind only have one. Certainly looks more like an Occamy than any Snally I've ever seen. Prettier too. Her breeder must have known there was something off about the egg. Snally's go for high prices in the underground market."

"As pets?" Mary asked, feeling disgusted.

"Oh no, lass. They're usually butchered for their hide or organs," Enid said bluntly. "Like my dragons, Snally's can't be tamed or made into pets."

Shock ran through her at the thought of someone taking something so pretty and killing it.

Charlie grabbed a long piece of parchment from the table. "I've got the namelist ready. It's all that's left of the paperwork before we can get them ready to ship out."

"This one will need a name too." Enid passed the Snallygaster back to Mary and took the list. "Let's see here. Blane for the skinny male. Bonny for the lass. And Bran for the wee male. Good strong names for our newest hatchlings."

Charlie laughed, jotting the names down on his papers. "And the Snally?"

Enid peered over her glasses. "She's got eyes like sapphires."

"Saphira?" Charlie asked, looking to Mary.

" _What do you think?_ " Mary held up the little creature. " _Do you like the name?_ "

Saphira let out a little squawk and leaned her head on Mary's shoulder.

"I think she likes it." Mary grinned.

A stream of flames shot out of the crate and they all jumped back.

"The dragons _don't_ like her," Mary said, shielding Saphira with her arm.

"You two run along to dinner and take the Snally with you," Enid said, shooing them toward the door. "I'll talk to one of the Ministry folk and see if we can find a home for her. Heaven knows we don't need her stirring up the little ones."

Mary went out first, relishing at the feel of the cool mountain air against her overheated skin. Saphira burrowed further under Mary's arm, searching for warmth.

"And Charles, any sign of aggression or teeth and that one has to be muzzled," Enid called out to him.

"Understood!" Charlie said back, putting his arm around Mary's shoulders.

"They won't kill her, will they?" Mary asked quietly, ducking her head.

"Not if I can help it." Charlie leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "You did good tonight, MJ. Real good."

"I didn't do anything really." Mary shivered at the burst of cold air. "Show me up to our quarters? I better get her somewhere warm before she freezes."

"Here," Charlie said, shrugging off his leather jacket and slipping it around her shoulders.

Despite being midsummer, snowflakes drifted lazily around them, making Mary wish she hadn't left the warmth of the small nursery. The tall spire of the fortress was even colder on the inside despite the numerous torches that led their path up the winding staircase.

Near the very top, Charlie stopped at a door. "This one's mine. You're sharing with Hermione and Ginny across the hall. Ron and Sirius have the two other rooms on this floor."

"So you three guys have separate rooms while us ladies have to share?" Mary tilted her head. "I feel insulted."

Charlie rolled his eyes and gently pulled a sleeping Saphira from her arms. "I'll see you at dinner, MJ."

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair with the MacFusty clan. Hermione was in her element, questioning the Ministry representatives about their procedures. Ron and Ginny were in a Butterbeer drinking contest with one of the MacFusty kids. And Mary was sitting back and watching Sirius try and fail to charm one of the dragon keepers.

When it was all said and done, they went back to their rooms for a few hours of sleep before their next trip to Romania. Mary was excited to see the biggest dragon reserve, to experience it for herself, and just get away.

Charlie's scent clung to her hair and skin, despite it being hours since she'd returned his jacket, and Mary inhaled the mix of smoke and leather, wishing it would never fade.

"Go to sleep," Ginny whined from the bunk across from her. "I can hear you thinking from here."

"Sorry, Gin," Mary said quietly. "I've got to find the bathroom."

"Across the hall and to the left." Ginny flopped over and started to snore quietly.

Mary grabbed her notebook and headphones and crept out of the room. The second the door clicked shut, leaving her in the dark without a coat, she contemplated the risks of going back in. With a sigh, she crept through the hallway, knowing she'd be spending the night on the bathroom floor, listening to music. _Almost like being back at Hogwarts,_ Mary thought absently.

An odd sound came from Charlie's room and Mary crept closer.

"Saphira, please," Charlie pleaded quietly.

Mary knocked on the door and waited.

It swung open moments later and Charlie stood there in a white t-shirt, hair down, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "She's a bloody nuisance, this one."

"Never." Mary brushed past him and picked Saphira up. "She's not even a day old. Give her a little credit."

"She won't eat or sleep," Charlie said, closing the door and putting another log on the fire. "Which means _I_ can't sleep."

Mary went to the dresser and poured Charlie a shot of scotch and grabbed Saphira's bottle. "You down that and I'll see if I can get her to fall asleep."

Charlie let out a billow of smoke go out the window and vanished the rest with a wave of his wand. "Matty said that they'll be sending a magizoologist to Romania to pick her up in a few days."

"Oh," Mary said, watching Saphira greedily drink the bottle of blood. "Any idea where they'll be taking her?"

"Matty didn't say, but I'm guessing it'll be somewhere safer than here." Charlie shrugged, leaning against the headboard and patting the bed. "Sit down, you look ready to fall over."

Mary leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, swallowing hard. "He's angry all the time now. It makes it difficult to fall asleep."

Charlie put his arm around her shoulders. "You're stronger than him, you know."

"No." Mary let out a small laugh and shook her head. "I think we're evenly matched. He's just smarter. More experienced. He's got decades of knowledge while I've just got a few years. In a real duel, he'd wipe the floor with me."

"In that case, you'll have the entire Old Crowd at your back." Charlie yawned widely, leaning his head on her shoulder. "We'd never let you face him alone."

It was such an unexpected act that Mary froze, not knowing what to do. As the sound of his soft snores filled the air, Mary sat there occluding heavily, trying to once again bury her feelings from even herself.

It wasn't right. He thought of her as a little sister, nothing more. It was something she'd spent the past year fighting every time his name was mentioned. The close proximity did nothing to quench the growing crush she had on the second oldest Weasley. And that was the worst part. He was a Weasley. Family. Off limits completely. Not that it mattered, he didn't see her as anything other than his kid brother's best friend.

Charlie stretched, shifting until his hair was draped down her shoulder. With a trembling hand, she brushed the pale auburn locks off his cheek, letting the strands fall from her fingers like the finest silk.

"Never cut your hair, Charlie," Mary whispered. "I love it just the way it is."

Charlie made an odd sound and Mary froze again, waiting until his breathing evened back out. Her heart fluttered oddly, watching him sleep, the firelight extenuating his tanned skin. The freckles on his nose that were patterned like constellations. Long pale red lashes that would make a supermodel envious.

Opening her notebook and turning up the volume on her Walkman, Mary jotted down the words she couldn't ever say out loud. Saphira and Charlie slept peacefully while she felt more awake and alive than ever, going through each verse over and over again, rewriting it until it felt right and went with the funky beat of the music.

Maybe her errant thoughts would help Myron more than they would ever help her. It didn't seem to matter in the end, but putting her feelings out on paper helped ease that ache just a little, giving her a chance to process it before locking it back in the deepest vault in her mind.

Charlie rolled over on his side, taking the blankets with him, and Mary took her chance to escape. It was getting close to sunrise and she didn't want to deal with the fallout if anyone found her in his room.

That in mind, she gathered her things while trying not to wake Saphira. A few minutes later she crept back into her shared room and laid down on the bed, letting Saphira curl around her neck.

Letting out a deep breath, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hold tight!" Sirius called out hours later.

With Ron on one side and Hermione on the other, Mary grasped the feather and watched the world spin her around for the second time in as many days. Her feet touched the ground and she barely kept her balance as she landed. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her, making her vision swim like a heatwave over the overly bright mountain range.

"Welcome!" Henry Ridgebit walked toward them. "Good to see you back, Weasley!"

"Good to be home," Charlie said, gripping the man's hand. "Morning, 'Nita."

"Weasley," Anita slapped a large hand on his back and then turned to the rest of them. "That you, Potter?"

"Alive and kicking!" Mary grinned, hugging her tightly. "How are you?"

"Better now that you've brought my partner back." Anita slapped Charlie's shoulder. "I hear you've brought the hatchings with you."

Mary turned to the two huge metal crates. "Safe and sound."

Anita put an arm around her. "I knew the day I met you that you'd join our ranks."

"Don't get hasty!" Henry called out. "I hear Miss Potter is a shoo in for the Auror department."

Mary let out a laugh. "I don't have any definite plans."

"Where is it then?" Anita rubbed her hands together with an excited look on her face. "I've never seen a Snallygaster before."

Mary bent down and unlocked the crate, gently pulling a sleeping Saphira out. "They put her under a spell before we left."

Anita leaned closer, touching Saphira's wing. "She's darling."

Charlie whispered a spell and Saphira blinked her eyes open, staring around at her new surroundings in obvious confusion. "Don't let her fool you. She kept me up half the night."

"I've never met anyone or anything that could keep him from sleep," Anita whispered to Mary.

"So where will I need to set up?" Sirius spoke up.

"We've got you a spot next to the others." Henry pointed to a row of white wizarding tents. "Be sure to put up wards or you'll be kept awake by the dragons and those of us that like to drink at night."

Sirius nodded and turned to them. "Alright, kids. Let's go get settled in. I could use a nap before we start exploring."

Saphira tilted her head back and forth, sniffing the air and taking everything in.

"It's okay," Mary said to her. "You won't be here long. They'll take you to your new home soon enough."

Saphira let out a sneeze and burrowed her head in the crook of Mary's arm. It didn't take long for Sirius to get the tent set up and they were all sitting in the kitchen eating a light lunch before going to their separate rooms. Mary ambled the time away, writing letters to her other friends and one to Elena and Kate requesting two dresses for the upcoming Charity Ball. At some point, sleep became unavoidable.

Mary laid Saphira on the side of the fluffy bed and flopped down with a sigh, taking a small sip of Dreamless Sleep. Something odd was going on. Charlie hadn't spoken to her once since the night before. Not even in greeting. If anything he went out of his way to avoid her. Her heart ached a little at the thought, but there was nothing she could do about it now. He was ' _home'_ , as he said, and she'd be gone within the week.

A few spells later and the room was pitch black, leaving Mary no distractions as she fell asleep with Saphira curled up at her side.

* * *

The following days were peaceful for those around her, but for Mary, Voldemort's anger lurked in the background, searching for an outlet. One that was given to her on the third day at the reserve.

"Hello, Mary," Rolf said with a wide grin, pulling her into a hug. "Is this Saphira?"

"It is," Mary said, handing her over. "You know, when they said they were sending a Magizoologist, I didn't expect it to be _you_."

Rolf let out a laugh. "No, they always look for my grandparents."

"I'm sorry," Mary said honestly. "I didn't mean it like that."

Rolf scrunched up his nose. "Give me another ninety years and I'll look the part, I promise."

Mary nodded and shrugged. "If you're still taking care of this one in ninety years, you'll deserve an Order of Merlin."

Saphira chirped loudly, clawing her way onto Rolf's shoulder to nibble at his ear.

"I see that she's a true beast." Rolf deadpanned. "An absolute terror."

"Just wait until you've gone a few days without sleep because she wants to explore." Mary shot back.

Rolf grinned. "Shall I keep you updated?"

"Anytime. Truly, I've gotten quite attached to her, so any excuse to visit, I'll take." Mary nodded with a bright smile, reaching forward to run her hand over Saphira's feathers. "Take care of her."

"I promise," Rolf said with a quick bow. "I better go before my portkey leaves without me."

" _Bye, little one,_ " Mary said to Saphira. " _Be good, okay?_ "

Saphira chirped back with wide eyes.

"Thanks for this." Charlie moved to her side, putting an arm around her as he reached out to pat Saphira's head. "Let us know if you need anything."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Rolf nodded, grinning as he tucked Saphira into his coat. "I'll owl you, Mary."

Mary watched them leave with a heavy heart. It'd only been a few days, but taking care of Saphira had become a special part of her routine. Each day it gave her something new to look forward to. A simple goal to keep the little creature safe and alive. To witness as Saphira experienced the world for the first time. But as with everything in Mary's life, even that had to end.

"Come on," Charlie said gently. "Anita and I are going to take you for a full tour of the reserve."

"Sounds nice," Mary said, trying to smile.

"On brooms," Charlie said with a grin. "Sirius said you brought your Firebolt. I figured it'd be a good chance to fly."

"That sounds even better." Mary grinned.

Charlie held her hand and all but dragged her back to the tent where Hermione firmly objected to joining them. Mary hugged her quickly before grabbing her broom and rushing back outside where Sirius, Charlie, and the others were waiting.

"Stay with me and _no_ flying off," Anita said with a pointed look. "We've got so many expansion spells on this reserve that you're liable to end up in any one of the dragon's enclosures without knowing it."

"Sounds like fun," Sirius said with a laugh.

With one last warning, Anita took off into the sky and they all followed her. Up there, high above the mountains, with nothing but the wind in her air, Mary felt at peace. They drifted lazily above each enclosure, seeing the dragons in their native environments, each one charmed to mimic where they were from. One moment they were flying above Chinese Fireballs, surrounded by lush green mountains and bamboo, the next they flew over Norwegian Ridgebacks, encompassed by snow and ice.

Four hours later they landed, exhausted, but exhilarated at the same time.

"I'm starved," Ron whined as he hopped off the borrowed broom. "Where's Hermione?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Probably the library."

Mary let out a laugh, putting an arm around their shoulders. "Let's go find her."

True to form, Hermione was in the library, books stacked around her. "There you are! It's nearly time for dinner. Where were you? What was it like? What kind of dragons did you see?"

"All around. Amazing. All of them," Mary answered with a grin. "You know you'd have had more fun with us."

"I hate flying." Hermione shook her head, shutting her book and standing up. "I heard that they're having a party tonight to celebrate the first time in history that all of the dragons in the UK are in one place. There'll be magizoologist from around the world attending."

"We better get ready then," Ginny said, tugging at her jumper. "I smell like the Gryffindor locker room."

Half an hour later, Mary stepped out of her room wearing the only thing she had available. If only Lavender and Parvati could see her now, they'd have heart attacks. _Denim trousers and a Weasley jumper to a party?_ Never. Though she supposed it wasn't far off the mark considering Ginny and Hermione had decided to wear similar outfits.

"I'm ready to dance until my shoes fall off, you?" Ginny said, walking into the living room.

"All for it." Mary pointed to her boots. "I need a new pair anyway."

"Time to go, ladies," Sirius said with a smile as he held the flap open for them. "First stop; dinner."

Like a Hogwarts feast, the house elves at the Romanian dragon reserve knew how to cook a good meal. By the time it was over, Mary was stuffed to the gills and more than a little tipsy. It felt like every star in the universe had shown up to shine down on the clear cold night. Mary took in a deep breath and let it out, feeling her heart soar as Anita turned on the radio and the loud music echoed through the clearing.

Spinning on her heel, she dragged Hermione onto the dance floor. "Tell me you found something in those books to make this holiday last forever."

"I wish I could," Hermione said, spinning around and laughing. "It would be wonderful wouldn't it? Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Mary whispered, looking to the side. "I don't know if Sirius' liver would survive it though."

"He's been overdoing it lately." Hermione frowned. "I know there are secrets he has to keep, but is there anything you can tell me? The way he's acting isn't healthy. Is it Azkaban?"

Mary shook her head. "It's just everything. The culmination of all the fuckery I've put him through has finally pushed him over the edge."

"That's not your fault." Hermione stopped. "He's the adult here."

"Some of it is my fault." Mary shrugged.

Hermione pulled her to the edge of the crowd, out of earshot from the others. "Mary, you've been distant too. With Ron and I. That isn't because we're dating, is it? You shouldn't feel like a third wheel. You can still talk to us."

"It's not like that. I'm so happy for you both," Mary said, smiling as she pulled Hermione into a hug and rocked back and forth. "Honestly, I'm just trying to cope as best as I can. I'm sorry if it feels like I'm avoiding you."

"Well, you can cope along with us. No need in hiding in your room all the time." Hermione nudged her shoulder. "Now go save Ginny before Charlie tramples her."

Mary let out a laugh. For all of his amazing traits, Charlie couldn't dance worth a shrivelfig. Poor Ginny stumbled and Mary tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Help yourself," Ginny said, limping away.

"How can you stare down a dragon but not dance?" Mary smiled up at him.

"They typically don't care about my footwork." Charlie grinned.

Mary let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around him, swaying side to side to spare him any more embarrassment. "So, have any big plans once we're out of your hair?"

"The workload here has picked up drastically with the new transfers. More than likely, they'll transfer me to one of the camps nearer the center of the reserve."

"That sounds really nice."

"Come on, let's get back to the table before I end up crushing your toes." Charlie pulled her to his side and moved them back towards the crowded tent.

"We better go back to the tent if we're going to wake up on time," Hermione said in a rushed whisper. "What were you all thinking, drinking so much?"

"We're having fun, Hermione," Ron said, spinning her around. "It's nice."

Hermione smiled, kissing his cheek. "Still though, we need to get back. It's well after midnight."

Mary stumbled along next to her friends until they reached the tent, knowing that they were all on the verge of passing out while she was still wide awake. She rushed into her room and grabbed what she needed until the sound of their snores filled the tent, before going back out.

Tossing a few pieces of wood onto the campfire, Mary sat on the long leather chair and watched the embers float into the sky. Notebook in hand, she jotted down a few lines of lyrics, then looked up at the brilliant star filled sky.

It wasn't long before her solitude was disturbed by Charlie leading a very drunk Sirius back to the tent, her godfather reeking of booze.

Mary stood up and rushed to Sirius' other side. "Overdid it again?"

"I don't like thinking," Sirius mumbled. "Thinking hurts, kiddo. About everything that's going on. I felt like I was just getting my life back. Now this."

"Constantly one thing after another, right?" Mary said in sympathy.

"More like twenty things at once." Sirius flopped onto his bed, laying face down, and Mary pulled his shoes off, pulling the blanket over him.

"Don't worry too much, Siri. It'll all work out in the end. I promise." Mary said. "Just sleep."

She placed a monitoring charm on him and walked out of the room, running head first into Charlie.

A crooked smile was on his face as he stared down at her. "Okay, MJ?"

"Yeah," Mary bit her lip and stepped back. "Too much rum."

"Seems to be the theme for tonight," Charlie said without letting go of her hand.

Mary inched closer to him. "There's worse things I could be doing, I suppose."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, pushing the hair out of her face. "Nothing dangerous, I hope."

"You know me." Mary shook her head. "Danger at every turn."

Charlie pulled her into his side, putting an around her shoulders. "Sit with me for a moment?"

Mary poked his side. "Hey, I was headed back out there anyway."

She went back to the campfire, putting her headphones on and picking up her notebook.

Charlie sat next to her on the leather cot, rubbing at his face as he lit a cigarette. Mary pulled her headphones down to her neck, letting the faint sound of the guitar mix with the crackling of the fire.

Feeling a little braver with the help of the rum, Mary reached out and plucked the cigarette from his fingers and put it between her lips, taking a large drag and holding it in her lungs. Charlie lifted a brow at her in surprise as though waiting for something. He wasn't let down. Her lungs burned, protesting until a huge billow of smoke rushed out as she coughed and choked, trying to catch her breath.

" _Anapneo_." Charlie pointed his wand at her, clearing her lungs. "You're not a smoker, MJ. No reason to start now."

"Ugh, no. Not trying that again." Mary wiped at her watering eyes, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Good. It's a bad habit," Charlie said, holding out her notebook. "You dropped this."

Mary's heart raced, hoping that he hadn't read the words there. No explaining could get her out of _that_.

"Thanks," Mary grabbed it gently, shutting the cover and setting it beside her. "Excited to get back to work?"

"Is it sad that I am?" Charlie grinned. "Don't get me wrong, it's been a nice holiday, but I miss this. The open air."

"The dragons?" Mary chuckled.

"Well, I can't have any of this without them." Charlie gestured to the clear starry sky, tall snow capped mountains in the distance and the only sounds were the crackling fires and distant calls of the dragons.

"I wouldn't ever want to leave," Mary said, feeling the peace and quiet ease the ache in her heart.

"It's a dangerous job though." Charlie took another drag from his cigarette before stamping it out.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. Danger is my middle name."

"Pretty sure it's Jane." Charlie bumped his shoulder against hers. "Though Danger has a nice ring to it."

Mary grinned, rubbing at her aching arms. "This kind of danger is simple."

Charlie pulled off his leather jacket, slipping it over her, his arm still wrapped around her. "Simple but painful at times. And there's always the risk of losing life or limb. I doubt that'd be a good look for you."

"You're one to talk." Mary pointed at a fresh burn on his arm. "Which lovely creature was the cause of this one?"

"The new one; Bran." Charlie grinned. "He's a handful."

"He's handsome." Mary chuckled, thinking of the tiny little grey dragon. "Any news on Saphira?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Charlie said with a sigh. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah," Mary said, frowning as she stared into the flames.

"She's going to be okay." Charlie grabbed her shoulders staring into her eyes.

"Think so?" Mary asked, leaning closer to him.

"I promise," Charlie breathed against her lips.

Hesitantly, Mary put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Mary," Charlie said quickly.

 _Mary,_ **not** _MJ._

"Yeah?"

Charlie leaned back. "I can't-"

"Oh," Mary lurched away, feeling her heart in her throat.

"Please don't take it like that," Charlie said quickly.

"No, I get it. I really do." Mary said, burying her thoughts once again.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

Mary clutched at her skull, shaking her head as she choked down the odd pain. "Don't say anymore about it. Please."

Charlie moved away from her, lighting another cigarette as he stared into the fire. Heart hammering, Mary turned around and went back to her room in the tent.

_Gods, how could she have been so stupid?_

He was going to hate her now. She couldn't leave well enough alone and she'd gone and ruined everything.

 _Everything?_ She thought.

There was never a chance, or an inkling of hope in the first place. If Bill showed up with Hufflepuff's cup tomorrow, that would be it. She would go on to her final fight. There would be nothing past that.

 _What was the point of hope?_ There wasn't any, not for herself.

A bottle of Dreamless Sleep later and all of it faded into the background, leaving her feeling completely and utterly empty.

* * *

"Time to go," Ginny said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Please don't hex me."

"Gods," Mary muttered, her skull throbbing as the night before came back to her in stark clarity. "My head _hurts_."

"You and me both." Ginny grinned. "Ron's waking up Sirius, so if you need the loo you better go now."

"I'm fine," Mary said, grabbing her pack and digging out the small potions case.

"You know, saying; 'I'm fine', doesn't make it true." Ginny shot her a pointed look.

"Sobering draughts all around." Mary set the six vials on the table with a grimace. "Sometimes we have to fake it until we make it, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes, sitting at the table when Ron and Sirius ambled in.

"Are we having breakfast here or after we get home?" Ron asked, stretching out.

"Home," Sirius said, wincing as he sipped at his potion. "You three pack up, we leave in ten minutes."

When Sirius' back was turned, Mary cast the spell Tonks taught her that sent all of her belongings flying into her pack. Ron tapped her shoulder and she grinned, doing the same for the stuff he had scattered around the large tent.

"All ready?" Charlie asked when they walked outside

"Thanks for having us," Sirius said, shaking Charlie's hand. "Take care of yourself, Charlie."

Ginny burst into tears and ran into his arms. "When will you come home?"

"Christmas if I can get the time off," Charlie kissed the top of Ginny's head. "Maybe sooner if the Old Crowd needs me."

"Be careful," Ginny said and stepped back, wiping her eyes.

"Don't you forget to write, Ron." Charlie hugged his brother quickly. "And don't let these two get into too much trouble."

Ron patted Charlie's back. "Ain't got much hope in that."

"You write to me too, MJ." Charlie pulled her into a strong hug, enveloping her in the scent of smoke and leather. "I know Ron will forget."

"I will," Mary promised, not wanting to let go.

"Right, I better get back." Charlie kissed the top of her head, before pulling away. "Tell Mum and Dad I love them."

Mary nodded, letting go of him. "Stay safe."

"Ten seconds," Sirius said, holding out the wicker basket. "Everyone hold tight."

Charlie dashed across the camp, giving one last look over his shoulder before he disappeared in the sea of tents. The world around her spun and Mary stepped out without stumbling, her back straight as she walked towards the back door of Grimmauld Place, occluding until she was completely and utterly numb.

* * *

"Andy found our miracle," Remus said as soon as the kids had gone upstairs.

Sirius shot a few secrecy spells at the room and turned to Remus. "What is it? What do we have to do?"

Remus shot him a dark look. "Sit down. You're not going to like this, Padfoot."

"Tell me," Sirius said, sitting down heavily.

"Despite the fact that Andy and Severus removed the Suppression Cuff, the magic still sees Dumbledore as her 'Master'. Without the Cuff on her, the spells he put on it are still sapping her life force," Remus said quietly.

"So let's get him here to undo it!" Sirius shouted. "I'd also like his explanation as to why he was dosing her with the Elixir without telling anybody!"

"He returns from his trip on the first." Remus smiled. "Less than two days and there will be nothing stopping her from living a long and happy life."

Sirius scrubbed at his face, his mind spinning. "And the wards?"

"It was Skeeter, but she didn't get through," Remus said. "You might have to talk to Barnabas about having her still on the payroll."

"He'll sack her, or I'll sue," Sirius said with a grin. "This day can't get any better."

"Not so fast." Remus held up a hand. "The Weasley Twins want our help with their presentation tomorrow."

"What do they have in mind?"


	7. Charity Ball

**July 29th, 1995**

“And this is my assistant Jane!” Fred said loudly.

Mary stepped onto the stage and looked down at the children that sat in the front rows. Some of them were facing illnesses that couldn’t be cured. Others were dealing with simple illnesses or injuries. All that mattered today was making them smile, no matter what it took.

“Hiya!” She waved at the audience then turned to Fred. “What are we doin’ today, Fred?”

“I’ve found it!” Fred said in an exaggerated happy tone. “The way out of my chores, homework, all of that rubbish!”

“How so?” Mary asked. 

Fred walked to the curtained off area and pushed in a trolly that held a long rectangular box that was attached to a laptop. “My pride and joy, the Cloner3000.”

“Not another invention!” Mary groaned, slapping a hand to her face. “Remember what happened with the last one?”

“You forget, ickle Jane, that it _did_ work.” Fred grinned. “Help me out here.”

“Fine.” Mary put her hands on her hips. “What do I have to do?”

“Just press the button once I’m inside,” Fred said with a shrug, then looked out at the audience. “Think this lot can help?”

“They look capable,” Mary said, turning to the kids. “What do you think? Should we help Fred get out of his chores?”

“Yeah!” The kids shouted. 

“Well, let’s make it easier.” Fred pushed the box out onto the floor. “Everyone gather around. You, ickle kid with the dark hair, get over here. I don’t trust Jane here not to muck things up, will you press the button?”

“Sure!” The small boy said with wide eyes.

“Make sure it’s shut tight,” Fred said, leaning down. “And don’t let Jane near it.”

The kid nodded seriously, crossing his arms as Fred stepped inside. Mary took a step back and watched as the boy checked the door and then slammed his hand onto the red button. 

A puff of smoke escaped the box and Fred stepped back out, looking around with a furrowed brow. “No issues?”

“No,” the kid whispered back. “Did it work?”

“Open the door and see,” Fred said with a smile.

The door opened and a small white rabbit hopped out, making the kids ooh and ahh over it. 

“This is a hospital, Fred!” Mary stepped closer. “You can’t have animals in here.”

Fred picked up the bunny and put it back in the box, shutting the door. A loud clunk echoed through the room and Fred opened the door with a frown. 

George stepped out, holding a plush rabbit. “What’d I miss?”

“Who are you?” Fred pointed at him.

“I’m Fred,” George said. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Fred!” Fred said, turning to the box as the door opened and another ‘Fred’ walked out. “Who’re you?”

By that point, the kids were all leaning back with wide eyes and even the adults in the audience were whispering on how they made the trick work. Polyjuiced Ron didn’t seem as comfortable in his skin as the Twins did, but Sirius made up for that by stepping out with a flourish and an armful of stuffed animals. 

“It’s getting a little cramped in there,” Sirius ‘Fred’ said to the kids. “Think you can take some of these off our hands?”

A little girl nodded, reaching for the plush dog. “I can have it?”

“All yours,” Sirius said with a smile, patting her head. “Come on now, there’s plenty for everyone.”

Half an hour later, the kids were in hysterics as the four Freds got into another argument over who would clean up the mess they’d made. The real Fred won, sending the others off to clean while Mary stood there shaking her head, her arms crossed.

“I told you it’d backfire.” Mary gestured to the confetti colored room.

“All in good fun,” Fred said with a grin on his face. “Now it’s time for us to go before Jane gets in a tizzy.”

“Don’t go!” the little girl cried, grabbing Fred’s leg. “Please!”

“I’ll tell you what, you give me a big smile and I’ll let you throw a snowball at Jane.” Fred knelt down beside her.

“It’s July,” the little girl sniffed, crossing her arms. “It’s hot outside.”

Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a perfect snowball. “And I’m a magician.”

“It’s real,” the little girl breathed, holding the snowball. “How?”

“Magic’s all around you,” Fred said easily. “You just have to have hope.”

Mary felt a lump in her throat, wishing that were true. “I- I didn’t sign up for a snowball fight.”

“Too late.” Fred stood up. “Come on now, a little hope is all you need.”

The little girl looked skeptical, but turned and flung the snowball right at Mary’s face. It didn’t hurt at all, but on impact it shattered, sending bubbles floating around the room. The kids all laughed and cheered. The adults gasped and clapped loudly as Fred, Mary, and the other three ‘Freds’ bowed and made their exit.

“Great job, boys,” Arthur said, wiping at his eyes. “You’ve made me so proud today.”

“Thanks, dad!” They all said at the same time.

“Please tell me that this illusion spell wears off,” Arthur said, patting one of them down. 

“About that,” George said with a grimace.

* * *

  
  
  


“What!” Molly Weasley’s shriek could be heard across the countryside. “An accident! What were you thinking?”

The four ‘Freds’ stood in front of her with matching grins. “It’s okay, mum,” they said as one.

“Oh my,” Mrs. Weasley fanned herself. “There’s four of them now. Four!”

The Polyjuice started to wear off and Sirius clutched at his side, laughing loudly. Mary grinned, but backed out of the room, not wanting to witness the tirade that Mrs. Weasley was about to unleash on them. 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Mary turned to find an irate Percy standing at the base of the stairs, looking worn and bedraggled. “Percy? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay!” Percy shouted. “All of this is because of _you_! And look at you, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. I’m ruined! My career. My future. Everything!”

“Go to your room, Percy.” Arthur stepped around her. “ _Now_ , son.”

“You’re mad letting her be in this house,” Percy said, stomping back up the stairs. “All she does is cause trouble. Putting all of us in danger.”

Mary swallowed hard, backing out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley caught her arm. “He didn’t mean it, dear. It’s just been a rough time for him.”

Mary nodded. “I understand.”

Sirius glared at the empty staircase before turning to Mary. “You Floo home and I’ll be there in a minute. We’re already running behind schedule.”

“Okay,” Mary said, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder.

Percy’s words stuck with her like a dark cloud as she went up to her room. On the second floor landing, Daphne and Hermione stepped out.

“How’d it go?” Hermione asked brightly.

“Brilliant,” Mary said with a tight smile. “Fred and George were amazing. The kids couldn’t have been happier. Mr. Weasley recorded it on the Omnioculars if you want to watch.”

“We’ll do that later,” Daphne said. “I’ve laid everything out on your bed. Just send Dobby to fetch us if you need help with the dress.”

“Thank you!” Mary called out, turning and taking the steps two at a time before she lost her nerve. 

The show at Evelina’s was her main goal. A thank you of sorts to the people who’d rescued her after the Third Task. She couldn’t go to the doctors to express her gratitude, but she knew that making the kids happy would be enough. The St. Mungo's charity ball was not for kids. It was a function focused on bringing the richest wizards and witches to one place to raise money for the hospital. While a noble cause, Mary thought that spending thousands of Galleons on food and decorations could be put to better use by actually going to help those in need. Still though, she was required to attend. It just wasn’t what she’d had in mind when she’d brought the idea up with Ami.

Rubbing at her scar, Mary quickly changed out of the tuxedo and into the dress that Kate sent, eying it with a frown. She’d asked and paid for a floor length gown with long sleeves. The dress in front of her was not one that would let her blend into the background like she wanted to. 

“Dobby,” Mary said with a sigh.

Dobby popped into her room with a wide smile. “You are looking very nice, Mary Potter!”

“Thanks, Dobby, but I need help.” Mary frowned. “Can you let Hermione know?”

Dobby nodded and popped back out with a snap of his fingers. 

Hermione wasn’t alone when she walked into the room. Daphne and Susan were with her, making a spectacle out of the fact that Mary couldn’t figure out a dress.

“I hate this shit!” Mary hissed, trying to tug the stupid dress into place. “I’d rather wear Dudley’s castoffs.”

Susan bit her lip. “It’s not that bad.”

Mary tugged at the side straps. “I can’t breathe!”

“Easy.” Daphne stepped in front of her, tearing her hands away and adjusting the corset. “Is that better?”

Mary took in a breath and turned to the mirror, cracking her neck. “Yeah.” 

“You need to do something about this hair,” Susan said, tugging at the strands.”Honestly, Mary, you turn fifteen on Monday. How are you going grey?”

The phantom anger begged to take the lead, but Mary shoved it back down. “What’s the colour changing spell for hair?”

Hermione frowned. “Maybe we should ask Tonks or Fleur.”

“Hell with it,” Mary said. “I don’t care what colour it is.”

Daphne nodded and set to work, fixing Mary’s hair into a tight knot at the top of her skull that tugged at her face. “All set.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home with you?” Mary asked. “I’m not needed.”

“Auntie won’t be happy if you skip out,” Susan said. “And if I have to be there, so do you. Hermione’s staying with Daphne, so you have no excuses.”

“Save me!” Mary whispered to Hermione.

“Oh no,” Hermione said with a smile. “This was your plan and idea. It’s best if you see it through.”

Daphne checked over her work on Mary’s hair. “All done. The necklace is fine but your earrings are horrid.”

“They stay,” Mary said, looking at the dragon claws and dirigible plums. 

“I need a minute with Mary,” Hermione spoke up.

“Gryffindors,” Daphne muttered, tugging at Susan’s arm. “Come on, Kreacher promised a fancy dinner.”

Mary watched them leave with a sigh, knowing the upcoming conversation wouldn’t be enjoyable. “What is it?”

“You tell me,” Hermione said with a pointed look. “You were happy all last week. What’s wrong?”

Mary went to rub at her scar, but stopped because of the stupid makeup. “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. Honestly. I just want to get this over with.”

Hermione pulled her into a hug. “It’s going to work out. I know it will.”

Mary didn’t know how to respond. Nothing seemed like it would work out. She’d fumbled her way through the past two years and now she didn’t see any path other than the dark and bloody one in front of her. Kill or be killed. Constantly on edge as the dark bastard plotted his way into power. All while she stood on the sidelines like an idiot waiting for a chance to make things right.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“One hundred thousand Galleons!” George called out. “Can I hear a hundred and two?”

Mrs. Malfoy raised her hand and Fred and George continued to toss the bottle of rum back and forth in time with the incoming bids. Mrs. Weasley flinched each time the bottle flew through the air and Mary felt a pang of sympathy at how they were killing their mother’s nerves. Mary pushed her untouched glass of champagne into Mrs. Weasley’s grip and stood up, needing some fresh air.

“I was hoping you’d be here,” Rolf said when she walked up to the refreshment table.

“How are you?” Mary pulled him into a quick hug. “And how’s Saphira?”

Rolf tilted his head back and laughed. “I’m well, and your Saphira is a stubborn one, but she’s holding in there.”

“What do you mean?” Mary asked, frowning as she grabbed a glass of champagne. 

“She refuses to eat. I can’t get her to do much of anything other than sleep.” Rolf let out a sigh. “I think she misses you.”

Mary’s heart ached at the thought. “What can I do?”

“She has to learn to survive on her own, Mary.” Rolf smiled tightly, pushing the loose hair out of her face.

“Oh,” Mary breathed, swallowing hard. 

“Speaking of,” Rolf said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an ornate silver ring. “I know your birthday isn’t for a couple of days, but I thought you’d like this.”

“It’s lovely,” Mary said, trying to hide her confusion as Rolf slipped it onto her ring finger. 

“Twist it.” Rolf urged her with an expectant look.

Mary turned the ring and a steady heartbeat thrummed gently in her ears, the familiar feeling of hunger settling in her gut. “What is this?”

“Saphira,” Rolf said. “It’s charmed to let you know how she is.” 

“She’s hungry,” Mary said with a pang. “Can I visit her? Maybe I can convince her to eat.”

“We can give it a try, but like I said, she needs to learn to get by on her own.” Rolf held out his hand. “Care to join me for a dance?”

Mary twisted the ring so that thrumming went away. “Sure. And thank you. This was very sweet.”

“You’re welcome.” Rolf smiled softly. “You look beautiful tonight.” 

“I’m a right hag the rest of the time,” Mary said with a laugh, shuffling her feet to the beat. 

Rolf spun her around and then pulled her into his arms. “I somehow doubt that.”

Rolf was a wonderful dancer, spinning her around in the graceful waltz as though he was professionally trained. It didn’t take long before her sour mood faded away and she was able to smile and laugh without it feeling fake. This was simple and easy. There was no complicated history or relationship on the line. Just honest fun.

“One for the Prophet?” A man asked.

Mary turned and the flashbulb went off, leaving her blinking stupidly. 

Rolf pulled away, stalking toward the photographer. “Get out of here before I toss you out.”

The man rushed out, holding his camera protectively.

Rolf stepped closer to her side. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m not worried.” Mary waved her hand absently. “How about we get some champagne and go up to the balcony?”

“Anything for you, milady,” Rolf said with a grin, linking his arm through hers as they walked up the stairs.

A loud chime echoed through the hall and they turned as Fred and George bowed to the crowd, announcing the end of the ball. Mary clapped along with the audience, smiling as the glowing numbers showed that they’d raised nearly a million galleons for St. Mungos. She couldn’t have been prouder of Fred and George as they smiled, launching a series of fireworks into the air that left the cathedral ceiling shimmering in sparks of colour while their logo glowed brightly from the center.

“Brilliant!” Mary beamed, turning to Rolf.

“I agree,” he said, leaning closer. 

* * *

  
  
  


Ginny zoomed in the Omnioculars and felt her temper rise, watching as Rolf and Mary kissed, ignoring the world around them. With a huff she shut off the Omnioculars and slammed them onto the table.

“Are you going to dance with me, or watch Mary until she catches fire?” Neville asked quietly.

“I set up everything perfectly so that her and Charlie would pull their heads out of their asses!” Ginny bit out. “The trip to Romania? My idea. Leaving them alone in the nursery. My doing. Hell, she spent half the night in his room and nothing? What is _wrong_ with them?”

“Maybe they’re just friends.” Neville shrugged.

“Friends don’t look at each other the way they do.” Ginny shook her head. “And now this smarmy bastard is going to ruin all of that.”

“I thought you were the one to encourage Mary to write to Rolf,” Neville said, taking the seat next to her with a heavy sigh. 

“Yeah,” Ginny grumbled. “I thought a few mentions of him and Charlie would make a move. It wasn’t supposed to be Rolf doing the moving.”

“Maybe instead of matchmaking, you should let Mary make her own choices.” Neville suggested gently.

“She’s too oblivious to everything.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “You know her, she’ll crash and burn without a little help.”

Ginny looked down at the Omnioculars that sat innocently on the table and over to where Mary and Rolf looked on the verge of making out. Maybe it wasn’t Mary that needed a kick in the pants, but Charlie. That in mind, Ginny began to concoct a new plan.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mary sat on the rooftop of Grimmauld Place much later that night. Watching the planes drift by in the distance, she let her mind drift into the unknown. A time and place where she could be happy and free without the constant aching in her head. A place where there were no dark lords to fight, no evil, nothing but simple peace and happiness. It was unrealistic and she accepted that, but it was still a nice thought, even only for a moment.

“What’s going on with you and Rolf?” Ginny asked, flopping onto the couch next to her, followed by Hermione.

Mary rubbed at her scar, sitting up. “He’s nice.”

Hermione grabbed her hand, examining the ring. “This isn’t another Cedric scenario, is it?”

Mary pulled her hand away. “It’s just a monitoring charm for Saphira. Nothing else.”

“That kiss didn’t seem like nothing.” Ginny grumbled. “Could be a love potion or the Imperious. Merlin, Mary, this could have been a portkey to you know who!”

Mary felt her heart sink. “Just let it go. Please, Gin.”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt,” Hermione said earnestly. “Ginny’s right, you should be more careful.” 

“Tonks said he’s been in a long term relationship since he left Hogwarts.” Ginny shook her head. “You’re setting yourself up for failure.”

Mary rubbed at her face, her head aching. “Can you _not_ let me have anything? Just one small piece of normalcy to get me by? Is that too _much_ to ask for?”

“I thought you liked Charlie,” Ginny whispered, looking at her with wide eyes.

“He bloody well doesn’t like me back!” Mary stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself. “Sorry, look Gin, I’m just dealing with some stuff right now.”

“It’s You Know Who, isn’t it?” Ginny pushed. “He’s getting stronger.”

“Ginny, stop,” Hermione said, grabbing Ginny’s arm. 

“No, Mary needs to stay strong so she can fight him. I know what it’s like. You can’t give an inch,” Ginny said with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, Mary. You’re right, you shouldn’t get distracted with boys when you’re trying to keep him out. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah, you can let me live my life,” Mary said with a pointed look. “I understand that you’re worried, hell, I am too, but I still have to _act normal_ in the meantime.”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Hermione said to them both. “This will all be over soon. We have the Order and Professor Dumbledore on our side.”

“You’re right,” Mary said. “And we have Neville’s birthday tomorrow, so we better get some sleep.”

Hermione shot her a knowing look, but Mary only smiled and hugged her and Ginny both before they went back down to the guest rooms. Putting another log on the fire, she laid down on the couch and stared up at the stars, wishing that she was up there, on her way to some exotic destination with nothing to stop her. Or that she was in another time and place entirely, one where she wasn’t in love with someone who didn’t love her back. A place where there were no Dark Lords, no prophecies, nothing to stop her from living a full life.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**July 30th, 1995**

Mary rubbed at her scar, the phantom anticipation nagging at her until she couldn’t ignore it any longer. Once downstairs, she drained a vial of pain reliever and sat down with her strong cup of tea, holding an ice pack to her forehead.

“Everything alright, Mary Jane?” Remus asked, walking in from the back garden.

“Fine,” Mary said, frowning at her godfathers, both of which were fully dressed before sunrise. “Did you two not sleep?”

“Oh we did,” Sirius said with a small smile. “We decided to get up early.”

“Decided,” Remus snorted. “Ami and Tonks both had to work, so waking at this indecent hour was not our choice.”

“Count yourselves lucky.” Mary took a sip of her tea.

“That’s fancy,” Sirius said, pointing at her ring. “Something we should know about?”

Mary twisted the bands. “It was a birthday gift from Rolf. Here, it has a monitoring charm for Saphira. Isn’t that brilliant? I can check on her whenever I want.”

Sirius examined the ring with a smile, handing it back and pointing to the ring on his index finger. “I have one too.”

“As do I.” Remus tapped his index finger and a thin gold band appeared.

“For Saphira?” Mary scrunched up her nose in confusion.

“For you, you dolt!” Sirius laughed, ruffling her hair. “It’s paired with the emerald pendant I got you on our first Christmas.”

Mary swallowed hard, a rush of warmth enveloping her at how much they cared. “You could have told me what it was! Gods, you must panic when I take it off.”

“A little bit,” Sirius said with a nod. “The Third Task was particularly rough.”

“Enough of that,” Remus said with a shake of his head. “No sense in ruining the festivities with bad memories.”

“What time are we supposed to be at Longbottom Manor?” Mary asked, checking her watch. 

“Two,” Sirius said waving his wand. “Gusty wants us there for a late luncheon, but I expect she’ll want us to clear out before dinner.”

“And she said it was okay for Neville to stay the night?” Mary clarified.

“Of course,” Remus said with a smile. “But you can’t stay up too late. Minerva will be here early tomorrow to take you on your annual shopping trip.”

“Understood,” Mary said as a crimson and gold gift bag floated onto the table in front of her. “What’s this?”

“An early present,” Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. “Go ahead.”

“I can wait,” Mary replied, looking at the fancy paper. “Honestly.”

“We doubt there will be time when there’s a houseful of teenagers running around.” Remus grinned. 

Mary opened the bag to find a small black purse at the bottom, made of fancy leather with a long shoulder strap. “It’s very nice. Thank you.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Open it, kiddo.”

Mary undid the clasp and opened the front pocket finding four cards and four keys. “What’s all this?”

“Gringotts key, a key to this place, car key, and one to our old flat in London,” Remus said with a smile. “I know the ladies are staying there now, but they still want you to know you’re welcome.”

“That’s sweet of them.” Mary nodded, pulling out the four cards.

“Unlimited bank card,” Sirius tapped the black surface of the credit card. “It’s linked to my Gringotts account.”

Mary grinned, raising a brow. “You trust _me_ with that?”

“More so than anyone else.” Sirius smiled back.

Mary pulled out two drivers’ licenses. “Stella Daisy Black of London, age 22. Rosalie Anne Lupin of Wales, age 22.”

“It’s fully legal,” Sirius added. “If there ever comes a time where you need to escape from the magical world, you’re all set. We kept the adjusted age on your real ID so that you aren’t hindered by Muggle laws. Just be careful about letting people know your real name.”

“This is legal?” Mary looked down at the grainy photos of herself. “How?”

“Tonks went to the DVLA and took the test for you.” Remus laughed. “It was quite something. She had the tester scared. Three applicants with different names and faces, but the same lack of skill at driving.”

Mary chuckled at the thought. “This is perfect. Thank you both,” Mary said, going to hug them both.

Sirius hugged her quickly and pulled out an envelope from the bottom of the gift bag. “Last two gifts.”

Mary sat down beside him, opening the envelope and staring at the papers. She flipped through them three times, her heart in her throat. 

“Is this real?” Mary choked out.

“As soon as you sign them.” Remus put an arm around her shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Mary turned to Sirius, her eyes stinging.

“More than anything,” Sirius said, pulling her into a hug. “At least this way you’ll legally be our daughter.”

Mary burst into tears. “I’m a lot of work.”

“You’re worth it,” Remus said, patting her back. “Don’t cry all over the adoption certificates, I think Ami’d prefer that they be dry when we owl them back.”

“I need a pen.” Mary choked down the tears and turned to Remus. “First task as your kid is staging an intervention for Snuggly. We might need Kreacher to bring back the sheep.”

Sirius glared at her. “I can always take your car back to the dealership.”

“My what now?”

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mary's officially adopted!
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	8. Happy Birthday, Mary!

**July 31st, 1995**

**Albus**

Albus returned from his trip to Albania both empty handed and with even more questions than before. Nothing but a few remnants of dark magic that were old and withering to show that Tom had been there.

Putting his wand to his temple, he extracted the memory procured from Horace. The look on Tom's face haunted him. Seven. A powerful number. One that made his task daunting at best.

"What could I have done differently?" Albus asked, staring at the image of the charismatic young boy.

His hands were tied from the start. He had no evidence that a dark lord was breeding within the boy. He had nothing but speculation. He avoided the boy at best. Too disturbed by Tom's quest for power. Even Myrtle Warren's death wasn't enough. And by then it was too late.

He went to his pensieve and viewed the memory of his first meeting with Tom. Tom's penchant for hurting people. The stolen artifacts in the wardrobe. Tom's ability to speak to snakes.

He pulled another memory from his temple, one that he never dared place in reach for others to view. It was only four years ago and he watched as his younger self sat down on the park bench, watching as the school children ran out of the school and onto the bright and sunny playground.

A waifish girl stood in the background, wearing overlarge clothes. Her dark hair was unkempt, but there was a brightness in her eyes that gave him hope. The other children avoided her, giving her a wide berth, but the girl was unhindered by their blatant dismissal as though it was a frequent occurrence. She walked along the outer edge of the fence, trailing her hand along the metal links, muttering under her breath.

Uninvited, she sat at the other end of the bench. While his past self sat there, unperturbed, Albus walked around in the memory, scanning everything as he had done a thousand times before. The way she clenched her jaw, a hard look in her eyes as she watched the other children. Envy, hatred, both written clear as day on her face.

"How are you today?" Albus asked gently.

"Fine," the girl said with a snarl and then paused, letting out a breath and turning her bright green eyes to him. "Sir, I mean. I'm fine, _sir_."

"No need for formalities," Albus assured her. "Are you well? You seem quite irritated."

"My cousin is a lout." Mary tugged violently at her sleeves. "If I could get my hands around his fat neck, I'd strangle him."

Albus felt a chill crawl up his spine. "I'm sure you mean him no harm."

"I hate him," the girl answered with a glare. "I hate them all."

Albus could feel the wild magic reverberate through the air, crackling around him in a way that was far too familiar.

"Hate is a powerful word," he answered calmly.

The girl's eyes cut to his and he could see the fury and agony in those depths of green. "Not powerful enough."

The large boy went down the slide again, yelping as his legs touched the metal. The girl beside him grinned in satisfaction.

"Do odd things happen when you get angry," Albus asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

The girl shot him a terrified look. "Why?"

"Just asking." Albus sighed and bent his head down again, trying to appear trustworthy.

"I once ended up on the roof when my cousin and his gang were chasing me." Mary admitted, still glaring at the fat boy on the playground. "And last week my aunt chopped my hair off. It grew back overnight."

Albus let out a sigh. "That's very interesting."

The bell rang and the children rushed back inside.

Mary Potter stood and turned to him. "It was nice to speak to you, sir."

Albus reached for her hand, his wand hidden in his other sleeve. "It was nice meeting you as well."

The girl spoke a moment later. "Oh, I can talk to snakes as well."

Albus flinched slightly. "Can you?"

"Yeah." Mary smiled, a flash of triumph in her eyes. "It's brilliant."

" _Obliviate._ "

Albus pulled himself from the memory at all haste, ashamed at his past actions, but resolute in his reasoning. There was a darkness in Mary that reminded him far too much of young Tom. He couldn't let that happen again.

* * *

**Sirius**

"As soon as Mary leaves, we need to start decorating. Bill, will Molly have the cake ready in time?" Sirius asked.

"She was putting the finishing touches on it when I left," Bill said with a smile.

"Kingsley has the portkey for Astoria ready, he'll be bringing it by this evening," Tonks said.

Despite everything, Sirius would miss the little Slytherin. She went against everything that Slytherins stood for. Kind, talkative, always happy. It reminded him of Regulus at that age. Her older sister was much more like Sirius and it brought up an odd conundrum in his mind. He hated the fact that they would be separated, if he had his way, they would stay at Grimmauld Place until their family came forward. Unfortunately, Ami had other plans.

Ami was another issue all on her own. Their relationship had been strained since Voldemort's return. Even though they were trying to put on a good act, there was a rift between them that Sirius couldn't repair. It would be for the best to break things off with her before they let it drag on any longer.

Andy stepped out of the Floo holding a small vial. "Nymphadora, Bill, I need a moment alone with these two."

"Come on, Bill, let's go torture the birthday girl." Tonks laughed.

As soon as the two were out of the room, Andy cast a privacy ward around them, setting the vial on the table. "We're going to force Dumbledore's hand. As committed as he is to see Mary fulfill the Prophecy, there is no way he'd sit back and watch her die."

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "That sounds risky."

"It's an unfinished Sleeping Draught." Andy pushed the vial toward him. "One of Mary's. At most she'll get feverish and tired. Nothing permanent. And if Dumbledore refuses to remove the spell, we can easily reverse the effects."

"When do we do this?" Remus asked with a sigh, clearly as uneasy with the plan as Sirius was. "Dumbledore's not supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"It should take about twelve hours for it to kick in, so I suggest dosing her tonight," Andy said. "Severus and I will both be here to monitor her so things don't get out of hand."

"We really should talk to Mary about this first," Remus said, looking to Sirius.

"I don't like it either," Sirius replied. "But you know Mary, she'll do whatever it takes to avoid Dumbledore. There's no way she'd agree to this."

"As it is, we must prepare for the headmaster's reaction to finding out the Cuff has been removed." Andy shot them both a dark look. "I daresay he will be none too pleased with Severus and myself."

"Well, you'll have us to back you up," Sirius said, lifting the vial and inspecting the clear liquid.

* * *

**Mary**

Aunt Minnie shrunk their purchases and put them in her bag, turning to Mary with a smile. "I know it's early, but I hear Florean has a new flavor of ice cream that I need to try. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure!" Mary grinned, following her to the small stand.

Mr. Fortescue paid her no mind, not seeing through her disguise, and Mary accepted the cone of Treacle and vanilla creme without saying a word. She and Aunt Minnie window shopped, simply killing time, while she knew Sirius was planning something grand for her birthday. Really, she would have expected a Marauder to at least be cunning and covert at hiding what he was up to, but Sirius was about as stealthy as a rhinoceros.

Attention focused on the newest broomstick, Mary crashed headlong into a tall man, spilling ice cream down the front of his nice dark suit. She stumbled backward, her cheeks flushing.

The man kept a firm grip on her elbow, holding her steady, while she scrambled for her wand to clean up the mess. His touch sent a shiver up her spine and Mary shook her head, trying to quash the feeling.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered through clenched teeth, trying to clear her mind. "I'm not usually this clumsy."

"No harm done," the man said with a cool whisper, tilting his hat up so that she could see the faint gleam of satisfaction in his red eyes.

She froze, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"Happy Birthday, Mary."

Mary lifted her wand, but it was too late. He disapparated without so much as a trace, leaving her standing there, wand out, and gaping like a fish while her heart stuttered beneath her ribs.

"There you are," Aunt Minnie said. "I was talking and then you were gone. Mary, are you okay, child?"

"Voldemort," Mary said, clutching a palm to her head. "He was here! Just now. He grabbed my arm!"

"Quiet, child." Aunt Minnie met her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Mary replied, looking around at the milling crowd. "We have to get these people out of here! He could come back at any time."

"It'll start a panic." Aunt Minnie grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. "Are you sure it was him? Did he recognize you?"

"He said ' _Happy Birthday, Mary'_. Pretty sure he knew it was me." Mary bit out, rushing up the steps to her old flat. "Is it safe to be here? What if we were followed?"

Aunt Minnie knocked on the door and Chiara opened it, spotting the state Mary was in and all but hauling her inside. "What happened?"

"Mary thought she saw You Know Who in the Alley." Aunt Minnie pushed her towards the couch.

"It _was_ him!" Mary paced in front of the fireplace, rubbing at her forehead. "I know it."

"If it was him, then why didn't he try to kidnap you, kill you, or something?" Chiara asked. "Why just leave?"

"I don't know!" Mary shouted. "It doesn't make any sense. Maybe he's toying with me."

"That's not like him." Aunt Minnie put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, this does ruin my plans, but there's nothing for it. Mary, you stay put. I've got a few Floo calls to make."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mary was glaring into the mirror while Lavender and Parvati forced her to stay still while they styled her hair and put makeup on her face. She wanted to be out there helping, clearing out the town, doing something other than being turned into a doll for the amusement of her friends. Aunt Minnie sat at the table, sipping her tea while staring down at the street below. Watching. At least her scar had stopped bleeding and all she felt was a tinge of amusement through the bond. It made her skin crawl.

"Just the dress now." Lavender clapped her hands. "Hurry up!"

Mary bit back a curse and stomped into the bathroom, changing as fast as she could and walking back out with a frown on her face. The crimson and gold dress was very pretty, but would be impractical in a fight. The high heels were atrocious and she knew she'd be ditching them as soon as the opportunity arose.

The sheer absurdity of dressing up when she'd come so close to Voldemort was making her head spin. No one else in the Alley seemed to notice him. What if it wasn't real? What if he was just a figment of her imagination? No, that couldn't be right. If it wasn't real, why did she feel the echo of his thin fingers on her arm.

Aunt Minnie stood up and went to her side. "The Aurors are in the Alley now. The Order is with them. If he returns, they'll make sure he's handled."

"People could get hurt," Mary whispered so her friends didn't overhear.

"He won't risk a public attack so soon after his return." Aunt Minnie gripped her shoulders firmly. "Calm down, Mary. He's trying to goad you into doing something irresponsible. Don't fall for it."

"How can I just sit back and do nothing?" Mary asked, fighting the urge to hex something.

"You will go with us to attend your birthday celebration and you will attempt to have fun." Aunt Minnie pushed her towards the fireplace. "You can't allow Tom to control your life. Now Floo on home, I'm sure everyone is waiting for you."

* * *

 **Sirius** bounced Saphira on his knee, a sense of giddiness rushing through him as the scent of Molly's cooking wafted through the air. The dining room was heavily decorated and illuminated by hundreds of fairy lights, creating an ethereal atmosphere. Upbeat Muggle music played quietly in the background while her friends laughed and talked about their summer holidays while the adults stood in the kitchen finishing the final touches for the feast. Due to his previous fiascos in the kitchen, Sirius had been regulated to babysitting Saphira and Potterwatch.

Checking his watch for the third time, he stood up. "Okay everybody, anytime now."

The seconds ticked by and then the fire changed to bright green, spitting Mary out onto the rug. Righting herself, she dusted off her dress and looked up with wide eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled at once.

Mary smiled in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes as she stared around the room. "This is brilliant!"

"And a surprise guest," Sirius said, pulling Saphira out from under the table.

"Saphira!" Mary gasped, picking her up. "How?"

"I asked Rolf to drop her off for a few days. I hope you don't mind." Sirius hugged her quickly.

"A toast to the birthday girl." Remus handed Mary a small glass of punch, hesitating as she reached for it. "To Mary!"

Everyone held up their glasses. "To Mary!"

Sirius drank the punch in one gulp, letting it settle in his stomach like a lead weight. Remus passed by him, squeezing his shoulder and letting him know the deed was done. The first step in securing Mary's future had been taken. All they had to do now was wait.

"Presents first!" Fred called out, dragging Mary to the end of the table and forcing her into a chair. "Ours first, sis."

Mary pulled back the colorful wrapping with a furrowed brow, staring down at what looked like a traffic light. "What is it?"

"What is it, she asks." George grinned.

"That, sis, is a Spell Pitcher." Fred tapped the top of the device. "Set it to the difficulty you want and it will pitch ping pong balls charmed with stinging hexes at you."

"That doesn't sound like a good gift, boys," Molly said with a frown.

"It's perfect." Mary breathed, setting it to the side and hugging Fred and George. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." George ruffled her hair. "Now to the next gift."

Mary opened the box of pranks and shot a wink at Sirius. "I'm putting these to good use."

"I'm all for it!" Sirius grinned. "It's been awhile since we've had a prank war."

Charlie leaned toward him. "I remember the sheep. You're outmatched."

"Bloody things," Sirius said with a laugh. "Yeah, I have nightmares about them from time to time. Not this time though. I'm pulling out all the stops."

Mary blinked, rubbing at her eyes as she opened another gift. "Oh it's lovely."

"What is it?" Ron asked, touching the hem of the coat.

"Basilisk hide." Mary stood up, hugging Snape. "Thank you, sir."

Snape scowled, his eyes narrowing as Mary sat down heavily. "Are you feeling well, Potter?"

"Yeah," Mary replied. "What's next, I'm starving."

Fred passed her the next gift and Mary opened it, smiling softly as she put the leather bracelet around her wrist. "Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, grabbing the bottle of firewhisky. "You're welcome."

Mary finished with her presents and they took a few minutes to bring the food to the table while Dobby and Kreacher took her gifts up to her room. Sirius watched her with a shrewd eye, a sinking feeling in his gut.

"What's going on?" Sirius leaned toward Andy and Ted. "You said twelve hours."

"I don't know," Andy said, standing up and going to kneel at Mary's side. "Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine." Mary nodded, picking at her food while Saphira curled around her neck.

Andy waved her wand at Mary and went back to her seat. "The fever is rising too fast. I'll speak to Severus about it."

Sirius nodded, a pang of worry flashing through him. There was no time to act. Mary let out a gasp, slapping her palm to her forehead.

A silver lynx patronus floated into the room. "St. Mungo's has been attacked. All able Aurors are required on site at once."

Tonks jumped to her feet, kissing Remus on the cheek. "That's me."

"I'm going too." Remus stood. "Sirius, the portkeys."

"Old Crowd, over here." Sirius directed the Order members to the kitchen, peering over their shoulders to find Mary standing there glaring up at Charlie. "Mary, calm down."

Sirius held out the stack of feathers to Snape and Remus. "Stay safe."

They'd barely had time to disappear before Mary pushed her way forward, grabbing a feather and disappearing as well. Sirius felt his heart lodge in his throat.

He passed the feathers to Minnie. "Take them. I'll find her."

* * *

 **Mary** landed haphazardly on the pavement outside of the hospital. Smoke rose high into the air, the flames lazily licking at the sky above her. Witches and wizards scrambled around, wands out with injured people hovering on conjured stretchers.

With a flick of her wrist, Mary pulled the haze of smoke away from the injured people, holding it in place so that the Aurors had time to get the people out. There were no signs of Voldemort or his Death Eaters, just chaos. The two topmost floors of the hospital were leveled. Rubble littered the street and the faint cries of the injured and those trapped inside echoed around her.

Mary swallowed hard and apparated to the highest point, using all of her strength to grab hold of the magical flames and subdue them. It was dark arts at its finest; taking control of another wizards spell. Tom's curse fought her, but Mary had the advantage of closer proximity. That in itself gave her a sense of relief that bolstered her spirits. He didn't stick around.

Once the fire was out, Mary started to carefully dig through the rubble, calling out for survivors.

"Here," a broken whisper replied after nearly an hour of digging.

Mary levitated the huge section of the block wall away and lifted her wand to stare down into the gap. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm here," the woman replied.

Mary crawled into the gap between the beams, careful not to put pressure on the injured woman. "Are you hurt?"

"I can't feel my legs," the woman replied, blinking at Mary's Lumos.

Mary lowered her wand and tried to smile. "You're going to be okay. What's your name?"

"Miriam," the woman said softly. "Miriam Strout."

Mary touched the woman's hand. "You were my Healer."

"Miss Potter?" Healer Strout gasped. "Is it really you? What are you doing here, child?"

"I'm here to help," Mary said, examining the section of block with a critical eye. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here safe and sound in no time."

Healer Strout grasped her hand weakly. "You shouldn't be here, child. You Know Who was here. He could come back."

"I'm not worried about him," Mary said, calling her patronus. "Prongs, tell Tonks that I have an injured Healer on the fourth floor. I need help."

Prongs bounded away and Mary did her best to clear away the rubble that she could reach without jostling Healer Strout. Her head swam and her body ached as she moved each rock to the side, clearing the way for the rescue team.

"Sirius said you did loads to help me," Mary said gently. "I'm very grateful."

Healer Strout weakly grasped her fingers and Mary swallowed hard, her eyes stinging. "It shouldn't be long now, Healer Strout. I promise."

Healer Strout blinked drowsily and Mary knelt beside her, clearing the dust from her face with a wave of her wand.

"Potter!" Snape called out. "Are you down there?"

"I'm here," Mary said, lifting her wand. "I didn't think it would be wise to move her or take off the block."

Snape nodded, crawling down beside her. "You're needed down at ground level, Potter. I'll take it from here."

"I'll visit you soon," Mary said, letting go of Healer Strout's hand. "Compression Syndrome, Professor, be careful."

"I will, Potter," Snape said quietly.

The world spun around her as she apparated back to the street below, stumbling and catching herself on a streetlamp. Her eyes burned from the smoke and dust, but Mary trudged forward to where Aunt Andy was directing the rescue squads.

"Where do you need me?" Mary asked.

Aunt Andy grabbed her arms and pulled her onto an empty cot. "You're burning up, sweetheart. Stay right there."

Mary closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to center herself. He used her to cause a diversion. While the Aurors and Order were patrolling Diagon Alley, he had a different target in mind. And _He_ marked her birthday with the start of the second war.

A flash of anger rolled through her and she opened her eyes to see Professor Dumbledore walk by, talking quietly to Kingsley. A part of her wanted to jump up and shout at him, curse him and ask him where he'd been. Mary shoved it all down, occluding her mind until it fell away.

"Hey," Charlie said, kneeling beside her and wrapping his jacket around her. "There's not much left to do here. Let's go home, okay?"

Mary nodded, her shoulders shaking. "Okay."

Charlie pulled her into a hug and the world spun again, dropping them on the rooftop of Grimmauld Place. Mary felt her entire body shudder, her knees giving way as the rush of amusement filtered through the bond.

Charlie knelt next to her. "Talk to me, MJ. What's wrong?"

Mary blurrily met his eyes, a lump in her throat. "Tom's _happy_. This was his birthday present for me."

"It's not your fault," Charlie whispered into her hair.

The tears burst out, uninvited and unbidden. "I dropped my ice cream on his shoes!"

Charlie held her tighter as another shiver ran through her, making her entire body ache. She took in another deep breath, letting the scent of smoke and leather envelope her. A sharp stab of pain erupted in her head and she bit down on her lip, occluding until everything went dark and she was on her broom, the cold spring air on her face as she followed the glimmer of gold in the distance.

* * *

**Charlie**

"Mary," Charlie said, shaking her shoulder gently. "Mary?"

Her eyes were dull, staring up at the dark cloudy sky. His heart dropped and he picked her up, rushing down the stairs, calling out for help.

"What is it?" McGonagall met him on the third floor, stopping when she caught sight of Mary. "Potter!"

"I brought her back from St. Mungos, but she collapsed," Charlie said quickly. "She's burning up."

McGonagall pursed her lips, putting her hand on Mary's forehead. "Take her up to her room, I'll be there shortly."

Charlie trudged back up the stairs, his heart in his throat. It wasn't the way he imagined the night going at all. He was only back to finalize the transfer papers with the Ministry. That had gone off without a hitch and with a few days to spare, Mum had roped him in to helping with Mary's birthday preparations.

After receiving Ginny's letter and the Omnioculars, the last place Charlie wanted to be was in close proximity to the sole person who had his mind in a twist. It made him feel lower than dirt to think of her, his little brother's best friend, as anything other than that. Mary was family. And if he was being honest, she was the first person in his life to really get him. To understand how much his job meant to him. It wasn't just a job though. Dragons were his passion. Caring for them, studying them, it was what he lived for. The rest of his family saw it as a decent paying job that was risky. Not Mary though, she understood that it was a passion and lifestyle that meant more than money.

"You're going to be just fine." Charlie pressed a kiss to her forehead, placing her on the bed and pulling her shoes off. "Bran; the little one, he burned all of Anita's hair off the other day. She thought she had him cornered and that he'd back down. It took three of us to get him back in his paddock. Anita's fine though. Just bald and really pissed off. You should see her."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, tucking the blankets around her. "I shouldn't have rejected you. I just don't want to lose you. I didn't want to ruin what we had. Turns out, I failed miserably at that."

"Love you," Mary mumbled under her breath, shivering and rolling onto her side. "Charlie."

The world around him stuttered to a halt. All other thoughts and worries fled his mind. Charlie closed his eyes, sitting heavily on the edge of her bed. Hearing her say those words, even deep in the throws of a high fever, made him want to recant everything that he promised himself about staying away from her.

Smoothing the hair out of her face, Charlie kissed her cheek. "I love you too, MJ."

Charlie took a step back when the door opened and Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, and Andy walked into the room.

"Your mum might need some help downstairs," Remus said in clear dismissal.

Charlie nodded wordlessly and went downstairs with a heavy heart. He found his siblings on the second floor in the Twins' research room. All of them were standing around cauldrons with Hermione pacing around them like an instructor. Saphira was curled up on the table, letting out small chirps and watching the puffs of multicolored smoke drift into the air.

Charlie lifted her into his arms and walked over to Hermione. "What are we working on?"

"Basic potions for St. Mungos," Hermione said easily. "Did they find Mary?"

"She's upstairs. Dumbledore and the rest are with her."

"Is she okay?" Ron turned around.

"Running a high fever, but she'll be okay," Charlie said, hoping he was right. "She saved a lot of lives tonight."

"We should have been with her," Ginny muttered.

"No." Charlie shook his head. "What you're doing now, that's more than enough. It's going to save the Healers time as well as save lives. I'm proud of all of you."

Hermione squeezed Neville's shoulder. "Another stir and it's perfect. You should go sit down, Neville."

"I'd rather keep working." Neville made the last stir and went back to the table of ingredients.

Charlie put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to the side. "They're proud of you too. I'm sure of it."

Neville's shoulders dropped. "Gran never visits at the end of the month. And she never goes without me. I don't understand."

"She was a brave witch." Charlie squeezed Neville's shoulder. "The Aurors said that she kept the Death Eaters from attacking the Children's Ward. She's a hero."

Neville nodded quickly and went back to work. Charlie couldn't help but admire him. He didn't think he could have kept his composure in that situation. He remembered the last war all too well. Mum's grief when the news came in that her brothers were dead. For months afterward she'd kept them all in her room, unwilling to be apart from them while You Know Who roamed the Earth. And then on one cold November morning, it all ended. Mary Jane Potter succeeded where everyone else had failed, giving them almost fourteen years of peace.

Saphira chirped loudly, nudging his chin with the top of her head and peering up at him with her deep blue eyes. He ran his hand over the soft feathers and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Let's go find you something to eat, Little One," Charlie said to the beautiful creature in his arms. "MJ will wake up soon, I promise."

* * *

 **Mary** shielded her eyes at the bright onslaught, taking a few steps forward. "Harry?"

"There you are," Harry said, walking toward her.

"Am I dead?" Mary asked.

"Not in the slightest." Harry laughed.

"Then what am I doing here?"

"It's a fever dream, I think." Harry shrugged. "Kind of interesting from this side."

"Glad I can entertain," Mary deadpanned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, I'm stuck here," Harry replied. "I don't know why or how, but I've been stuck here, forced to watch you live your version of my life ever since you jumped out in front of the Killing Curse."

"I'm sorry." Mary grimaced. "Gods, it's been years!"

"It doesn't feel like years. Time moves differently here. I don't get hungry and I can sleep whenever I want. Mostly I just watch your world."

"That sounds horrible," Mary said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Any theories on how this happened?"

Harry sat down on the bench. "The only thing I can think of is that you stabbed the Diary in your world at the same time I destroyed the Diadem in mine."

Mary let out a laugh. "We need Hermione to figure this out."

"We do," Harry said easily, smiling at her. "You're keeping your distance from her and Ron. Why is that?"

"I'm afraid, Harry. I'm always afraid that I'll say or do something that will end up with them dead."

"I was stronger with them. You're stronger _because_ of them. Don't forget that."

"I can't bear it. I'm not strong like you."

"You are. Believe me. If Dumbledore had been honest about my fate when I asked in first or second year, I would have been a right mess."

"Have you not seen the train wreck that is my life?"

"It's kind of pathetic, really." Harry nudged her shoulder with his. "But you're managing. Just don't let your temper take over like I did. It got me into more trouble than I knew what to do with."

"Kind of difficult when I have a dark lord manipulating my emotions."

"I _know_." Harry deadpanned. "My only bit of advice is for you to focus on how _you_ feel. Don't worry about Tom. Occlude and keep him out. Don't let him influence you like I did. Don't let him control your life."

"It's always in the back of my mind, the consequences of each action I take. Tonight, tonight he killed Neville's Gran and his parents. I- I couldn't do anything! I was having fun with my friends."

"You weren't having fun though. You were worrying about what Voldemort was up to."

Mary closed her eyes and let out a humourless laugh. "As always."

"Fight when you can. Save who you can. Trust your instincts." Harry patted her on the back.

"I'm so scared that I've changed too much. That I won't know how to beat him. That people will die because of my choices."

"This is Tom's war. Anything that happens is on him, not you."

"I'll try and be quick about all this so you can get back to your fight."

"No, to be honest, it's kind of peaceful here. It's lonely, but I like seeing Sirius and Remus happy. I like seeing Ron and Hermione together. It's almost like a holiday."

"I'd like to have one of those."

"I had seven years of fighting." Harry grinned. "It's your turn now."

"Any chance we can convince him to take a break?" Mary lifted a brow.

Harry shook his head. "It's doubtful. Why do you have a certain Magizoologist to track down?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "I wish."

Harry chuckled. "At least we both have a thing for Weasleys."

Mary fiddled with the hem of her jumper. "Ginny liked you back. There's a difference. Plus, I have bigger issues to deal with."

"The world isn't going to stop because you let yourself be happy, Mary."

"Pot, you're talking to the kettle here." Mary deadpanned. "How about you try walking the walk before you talk the talk, Mr. 'I broke up with Ginny for her safety'."

"You got me there."

"Can tell me what Tom's up to? Might make this go a lot quicker."

"You're the only one I can really see."

Mary grimaced again. "Sorry."

"It's not so bad," Harry said. "I get to see the way it could have been. If I'd focused more time on my studies and Occlumency Sirius would still be alive."

"It wasn't your fault, Harry."

"It was." Harry put his head down. "You have a chance though. Enjoy the little things in life. Spend time with your friends. Don't waste it chasing after Voldemort. That will happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Okay."

"When the time comes, I'll be here."

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this real? Or just the fever talking?"

"Hell, I don't know. We both might be dead right now."

"I'll make things right, Harry. I promise." Mary smiled and hugged him tightly as the white light engulfed her.

* * *

**Albus**

"This should have been brought to my attention before an attempt was considered," Albus said, his eyes blazing. "The consequences for removing the Cuff cannot be taken back. I warned you of this the day you helped me place it on her, Andromeda."

Andromeda stood there regally, chin in the air and looking every bit the part of a noble Slytherin, unfazed by his reaction. "I was led to believe that the Cuff would spare her life, not that it would bind her to your control. What you've done is a gross injustice to a young girl who risked her life to save students in _your_ care."

There'd been many instances over the years where he'd put young Mary through difficult trials and tests, gauging her reactions to different situations. It always left him in a conundrum. On one hand she charged forward to protect her friends and family. On the other, her methods were less than desirable. If his theory was true, and some part of Voldemort's soul clung to her as a baby, then he needed her to play her part. The future of the girl and the Wizarding World itself depended on her doing what needed to be done to defeat him once and for all. How could he convince her to sacrifice herself when she was so focused on fighting back?

Albus' own worries went even further. It'd taken a healthy dose of Veritaserum to get Horace to admit to what Tom planned. Horcruxes. Seven of them. The thought alone kept Albus awake at night. And while he was confident in what some of the artifacts Tom chose were, he had no idea where they were. The destroyed diary sat in the bottom drawer of his desk. Nagini stayed at Voldemort's side. And Mary was a few feet away, helpless in her current state. Not counting Tom himself, there were four Horcruxes that needed to be accounted for and destroyed before Mary could face him. _If_ she would face him.

The Prophecy said that she was the one with the _power_ to vanquish him. Not that she would _choose_ to do so. And now her guardians sat in front of him, asking him to give her even more power. Could he allow another burgeoning Dark Lord to rise?

Looking at those around him, he realized he was outnumbered. There was no one he could trust in this task. Each person standing around her bed would shield Mary from her destiny. They would hide her away. There would be no convincing them of the need for her to be sacrificed for the greater good.

 _So be it._ Albus thought. He would placate them, give them what they wanted. His heart clenched. If the magic of the Suppression Cuff deemed it fit that she died as punishment for them removing the Cuff, then it was something that he would have to accept.

"I surmise that you've all studied the lore on Magical Suppression?" he asked, no longer hiding behind the guise of a benevolent old fool.

"The Unspeakables say that she's bound to your will and that by removing the Cuff, the magic is killing her until she returns to your control." Andromeda clenched her hands together.

"Did they tell you the repercussions for removing the spell completely?" Albus asked.

Andromeda looked down at her hands. "It will continue to affect her until the spell deems her punishment sufficient."

"So that means that even if you remove the spell from Potter, there's a chance that she won't recover?" Severus asked.

"I believe she will be in for a rough few days, but Mary will recover," Albus said honestly. "But she will never be as she once was. Already the magic has stripped her of her youth. The innocent young girl that you 'helped' by removing the Cuff is gone."

"You should have never put it on her!" Sirius took a step forward, pointing at him as fury rolled off of him in waves. "You should have told all of us what you'd done so we had more time to prepare."

"I saved her life!" Albus stood to his full height, leaning over the bed. "Despite the signs and my own reservations, I did what needed to be done. I was there when she was dying! I held her in my arms as the basilisk venom flowed through her veins! I was the one to pull it back and contain it within her right arm! Where were you?"

"In Azkaban!" Sirius shouted back. "Where you'd left me without so much as a word! You didn't visit! You didn't question my motivations! You left me there! I trusted you with everything! James, Lily, Mary, Marlene! I thought you had our backs! That you'd be there if we needed you. That's what you promised when we joined the Order. That you'd fight at our side. Where were _you_?"

"Sirius," Remus grabbed his friend's shoulder, pulling him back. "We're getting nowhere like this. What's done is done and we all know there is no going back. As it stands, Mary is what's important now. Headmaster, Albus, will you help her? Will you remove the spell?"

Albus took in a deep breath, considering his options. "I will, but you must all be warned. There is a darkness in Mary, something that I haven't witnessed since I met Tom as a young boy. The girl you love has every potential to become someone we should all fear."

And if the worst came to pass, he would put her down, like he should have with Tom all those years ago.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Much love to CleverBrainer for listening to me talk about this for hours and the rest of you lovely people who have given help and advice.
> 
> I'm curious if ya'll are still reading and enjoying the story. Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> If you want to join the discord, here's another link that hopefully won't expire. https://discord.gg/EbuXS6dH9z


	9. There's Something About Mary

**August 4th, 1995**

**Charlie** 's feet landed on the hard dirt at the bottom of the hill and he stared up at the mountain range, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air before lighting a cigarette. He was home again, but the sinking feeling in his gut made the journey up the hill feel more like a dead man's walk.

The first kick had been Bill's blatant warning to stay away from Mary. _"Just stay away from her, Charlie. Whatever you have going on with her; bury it. It won't end well. I promise you that."_

The second kick had come from Rolf. Eyes wide, he'd stepped out of the Floo, pulling Saphira from Charlie's arms. _"I just got the owl. How's Mary? What happened?"_

The third and final blow had come from his little sister, a smirk on her face as Rolf raced up the stairs. _"I told you that you'd muck things up."_

Taking a last drag off the cigarette, Charlie tossed it into the bucket outside his tent and went to grab his gear. There was no sense in trying to sleep. His mind wouldn't allow him the reprieve. Not now. Not when he didn't know how she was. It was safer with the dragons. And the hatchlings would likely need to be fed soon. Pulling on his warmest cloak, Charlie went to the nursery, trying to focus on his work.

Anita walked past, handing him a bucket of blood. "One of these days, Henry is going to stop having sympathy for your dumb arse and you'll be forced to take all of that vacation time you keep avoiding."

"If I stay home that long, Mum will have me as bald, as well, _you_." Charlie looked up at her with a grin.

Anita's lips twitched, but her hands were full so she was forced to keep at her task of preparing the hatchlings' morning meal. "We all heard about the attack. Did you lose anyone?"

Charlie shook his head. "A few acquaintances, and my brother's friend lost his parents and grandmother. Did you see the Prophet?"

"The night shift nearly shat themselves over the photo." Anita nodded. "Henry doubled the patrols on the perimeter. There hasn't been another break-in, but he's not taking any chances with so many dragons in one place."

"Good," Charlie said, pulling Bonny out of her crate.

"Given your forlorn attitude, I'm guessing you didn't have the bollocks to talk to Potter?"

"There wasn't much time," Charlie said without looking up. "She didn't even get to cut her cake."

"Is it true that she used dark arts to put the fire out?" Anita asked quietly.

"MJ's not dark," Charlie bit out.

Anita leaned back, a satisfied grin on her face. "I didn't say that she was."

Charlie let out a groan. "She's in a coma. I had every intention of talking to her, but she collapsed not long after I got her home. And Scamander - her _boyfriend_ \- didn't seem thrilled about me sticking around."

"Is she going to be okay?" Anita asked, handing him a bottle. "What happened?"

"Magical exhaustion according to the Healers." Charlie looked down at the tiny dragon. "She, um, had a really high fever. I thought I was going to lose her."

"And you just left, not knowing if she'd be okay?" Anita shot him an odd look.

"Her godfathers, healers and boyfriend were there. Not much I could do. This is where I'm needed."

"That's not like you." Anita stood and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "The good things in life are worth fighting for, Charlie."

* * *

**Mary** blinked at the bright lights, burying her head under the covers. Throat dry, and body feeling like it was made out of lead, she let out a yawn and curled up. A quiet chirp pulled her from her daze and the blankets rustled, a small head poking in the gap.

"Morning, Saphira," Mary said, pulling her closer. "What have I missed?"

Saphira chirped loudly, nudging Mary with her nose in a way that demanded she get up and pay more attention to her. With the memories of the night before rushing back to her, that was the last thing she wanted to do, or face.

"Mary?" Sirius called out, a slight stutter in his voice.

Mary weakly peeled back the blanket. "Hey, Siri."

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, hovering over her.

"Thirsty," Mary rasped out.

Sirius walked out of her view and returned with a small glass of water. Mary pushed herself upright, accepting the glass and took a few small sips. An odd smell floated around her and Mary scrunched up her nose, looking from Sirius, to Remus, and then to Saphira.

Her heart sank. "How long have I been asleep and why do you look like I stepped on your tail?"

"What do you remember?" Sirius asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mary tilted her head. "My birthday. St. Mungos. Charlie brought me home. I wasn't feeling that great."

Sirius scrubbed at his face. "Good. That's good."

"What happened?" Mary sat up straighter.

"Nothing past that," Sirius said, standing up. "You've been out of it for almost four days."

"Four days?" Mary repeated, her mind spinning.

"Your fever was higher than Andy and Severus could handle with the potions we had on hand," Remus said. "We've just been worried."

"I'm fine," Mary said quietly. "Though I'd really like a shower. And, um, you stink, Siri."

"You're one to talk, kiddo," Sirius said, a shadowed smile on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm starving, and I'd feel better if I didn't smell like smoke and burnt hair." Mary moved to the edge of her bed and stretched out, realizing she was still wearing the dress from her party. "I'll be down shortly to help with breakfast."

"Dinner," Remus corrected her. "It's nearly seven."

"Dinner, yeah." Mary nodded.

"I'll take little miss Sassy," Sirius said with a grin, picking up Saphira.

Saphira let out a chirp, climbing her way up Sirius' shoulder and letting out a small squawk as Sirius closed the door behind him. Mary let out a breath, an odd feeling rushing through her. She looked down at her arm, rubbing at the huge raised scars, but the perpetual ache wasn't there. Rubbing at her forehead, she realized that even Voldemort's phantom anger and the residual headache were so far back that she almost didn't feel it.

Methodically, she showered and changed, walking back out to find that Kreacher had already replaced her bedding, leaving the scent of fresh laundry lingering in the air. The only thing out of place in her room was the lone leather jacket hanging off the back of her chair. Her fingers ran across the supple leather, but she didn't stop, going downstairs as she'd promised.

A laugh came from the theatre room and Mary paused, pushing the door open the rest of the way. Neville and Daphne sat together on the couch, watching an animated film on the massive screen.

"Mary!" Neville shot to his feet and pulled her into a hug. "You're awake!"

Mary closed her eyes. "Are you okay, Nev?"

Neville pulled back, meeting her eyes. "Better now that you're up and about. Next time you try to escape to fight _him_ , you better take the rest of us with you."

Mary nodded, unable to smile back. "How about you, Daphne?"

"Mr. Black has been very kind," Daphne said with a nod. "Are you sure you're okay, Potter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Just myself in the mirror." Mary shrugged. "Sirius is supposed to have dinner ready. Care to join me?"

"Gods, I hope he's showered." Daphne shuddered. "It was starting to smell like a wet dog up there."

Neville let out a small laugh and Mary smiled, but everything felt unbalanced somehow. Not quite wrong, but odd, like she wasn't in her own skin. The feeling lingered all through dinner, while Sirius made cheerful smalltalk and Saphira loped around on the floor playing with a plush toy.

The Daily Prophet sat in the middle of the table, face down, and Mary pulled it closer, flipping it over and examining the headlines.

**_He Who Must Not Be Named_ **

**_RETURNS WITH FULL SCALE ATTACK ON ST. MUNGOS._ **

"Mary, don't," Remus said, reaching forward, but Mary didn't budge.

There in plain view, Voldemort walked away with a sly smile on his face while St. Mungos burned in the background. Eighty-Seven. The final death toll. Mary turned to the right page, her fingers trailing over the list of names, memorizing each one. After the dead were posthumously honored, another article added on to it by quoting eyewitness accounts.

**_"It was Potter's doin', I'd bet my last sickle on that. She put a target on the hospital with that auction. And guess what, not even two days later St. Mungos' is attacked!"_ **

Mary closed the paper and put it back on the table, going back to her meal while the names of the dead spun around in her mind. Gathering her empty dishes, Mary went to the sink just as the fireplace lit up and Rolf stepped out, running a hand through his hair.

"Mary," he whispered, moving to her side and pulling her into his arms. "You've had me so worried. How are you?"

"I"m fine," Mary said with a sigh.

Rolf kissed the top of her head. "You're lying, but I'm just glad you're awake."

Saphira chirped, sliding across the floor and staring up at them with her big blue eyes. " _Muh."_

 _"Saphira?"_ Mary knelt down and picked her up. _"Did you just- talk?"_

 _"Muhmuh!"_ Saphira repeated, leaning her head into Mary's neck.

Rolf put his arm around her, leaning in closer. "What are you telling her?"

"She can talk," Mary said in shock. "I thought she could only understand Parseltongue, I didn't know she could actually learn to talk back!"

"Really?" Rolf ran a hand down Saphira's back. "What is she saying?"

"'Muh' over and over again," Mary said quickly. "I don't know what it means, but isn't she brilliant?"

Rolf chuckled. "She knows her mum when she sees her. Right, Saphira?"

" _Muh!_ " Saphira chirped.

"What's got Sassy all riled up?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen and giving her and Rolf a sharp look.

"She's talking!" Mary laughed, taking the plates with her free hand.

Sirius' pale eyes met hers, and she could see something akin to relief there. "That's good. Good girl, Sassy."

Mary called her wand to her hand and the air crackled, making the cabinets rattle loudly. "What the-"

Sirius put a hand on her arm. "Dumbledore removed all of the traces of the Cuff from you. Your magic might not be what it once was."

"Oh." Mary breathed. "So I can't use magic?"

"See how it works," Remus said, leaning on the far wall.

Mary pointed her wand at the sink full of dishes and cast a simple soap charm. At first, all went as expected. The suds filled the sink and coated the pots and pans. But it didn't stop. The soap bubbled over the edge of the sink and onto the wood floor.

" _Finite!"_ Sirius cast quickly.

Nothing happened.

" _Finite!"_ Mary cast quickly, causing all of the soap to disappear.

It also caused whatever magic was holding the plumbing together to give way, making the tap explode and spray water in every direction.

"Shit!" Mary gasped, passing Saphira to Rolf as she tried to fix it. "I don't know what to do!"

" _Reparo!_ " Sirius cast again, to no avail. "You try, kid."

Mary waved her wand at the sink. _"Reparo!"_

Everything went back to the way it was before, leaving the sink and dishes all sparkling clean. Saphira chirped, struggling in Rolf's arms as she tried to reach the last of the bubbles floating through the air. Sirius stood back, an odd look in his eyes, as he surveyed the destruction caused by a few simple spells.

"No more magic until you adjust," he said with a pointed look.

"Again," Mary whispered, taking in a deep breath, feeling something wild and unbridled thrumming through her. "I'll get started in the morning."

"The funeral is tomorrow," Rolf said quietly, looking towards Neville.

"It's better if Mary isn't there," Remus said, shooting her a concerned look. "The press is having a field day with the story as it is."

Mary felt her heart clench. "I understand. It's safer for everyone else if I stay away."

"I'm not saying that," Remus said, shaking his head.

"It's the truth though. I'm dangerous." Mary lifted her shoulders, turning to Rolf. "This is your chance to distance yourself before the fallout. No hard feelings."

"There's nothing that _rag_ could publish that would make me think any less of you," Rolf said with a smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm not scared of bad publicity or Voldemort."

"You kids go upstairs and watch a film or something," Sirius said, scrubbing at his face. "Don't stay up too late. Rolf, I'll have the elves get the guest room ready if you'd like to stay."

"I'd appreciate that, Mr. Black," Rolf said.

Mary went upstairs with the others, wanting nothing more to go outside and start practicing, but there would be time for that later. For now, she needed to know that Daphne and Neville were okay. They'd both lost so much over the past few days.

The film played on the screen, but Mary barely paid it any mind. Instead she played quietly with Saphira, talking to her and trying to get her to talk more.

"That was thrilling," Rolf said, watching as the credits rolled. "Think we should wake them up."

Mary turned her head to see that Daphne and Neville had both fallen asleep, cuddled up together on the couch. "Let them sleep," she said, standing and pulling a blanket over them while Rolf turned off the projector and lights.

Saphira slept peacefully in her arms while Mary followed Rolf out, closing the door behind them. The rest of the house was similarly quiet and Mary looked down at her cheap watch. Just after two in the morning, but she was nowhere near the point when sleep would come naturally.

"I guess I'll leave you here," Rolf said, stopping on the third floor landing.

Mary held out her hand. "Come up to the roof with me?"

Rolf hesitated for a moment, but nodded, grabbing her hand and putting the other around her. "Are you sure you feel alright? You should probably go straight to bed."

Mary met his eyes. "Sleep is the last thing I want right now."

Eight seven deaths. Eighty seven. The number circled in her mind over and over again. Augusta Longbottom. Healer Strout. Frank Longbottom. Alice Longbottom. Gilderoy Lockhart.

Mary grabbed the railing as a hysterical laugh bubbled up in her throat. Poor Lockhart.

"It's a shame I wasn't in my right mind, I know the exact spell to defeat a dark lord," Mary said, mimicking Lockhart's confident façade.

"Mary?" Rolf pulled her closer. "What are you talking about?"

Mary opened the door to her room and leaned heavily against the wall, grateful when Rolf pulled Saphira from her arms. Mary scrambled to stand, grabbing the railing again to take the spiral staircase up to the roof. With a twitch of her hand, a bottle of the expensive rum zoomed toward her. Catching it and stumbling to the couch, Mary pulled the cork from the bottle and took a long drink, letting it burn its way down her throat.

Feeling. That's what she was missing. It was such an odd desire. After years of feeling too much, all she felt now was numb. An absence of everything. Another failure in her book. Eighty seven more deaths to add to the total. And once again, she would have to start over. Two years of practicing and perfecting her wandwork and it was all for nothing. All to do it over _again_. Start from the beginning, spell by spell, until she was proficient enough to face Tom on the battlefield.

Mary leaned her head back, taking another long drink. She let the bottle rest at her side as she stared up into the thick clouds. _I've started over time and time again._ She thought. _There's no reason to give up now. Not when he's so close to being mortal._

Rolf sat down next to her, taking the bottle and putting the cork back in. "She's asleep in her crate."

"Thank you," Mary said, tilting her head toward him. "For everything. Bringing Saphira here and staying."

Rolf lifted his hand and touched the side of her face. "It's all worth it for another minute with you."

Mary grinned at the cheesy line, but didn't stop him when he moved to kiss her. "You'll regret the day you met me, Rolf Scamander. Everyone does."

"Not a chance," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

**Sirius**

"Morning," Mary said early the next morning.

"Morning," Sirius replied, watching as Mary moved around the kitchen with Dobby and Kreacher at her sides. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, toast, bangers." Mary shrugged. "Nothing heavy."

Her tone was off, not quite subdued, but just odd. Sirius accepted the cup of tea and plate with a smile, but he couldn't eat more than a few bites. Nerves on end, he pushed his plate away just as Neville walked in wearing his black suit. Mary gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek, putting a plate and cup of tea in front of him.

"'Lo," Neville said quietly.

"Is Daphne not up yet?" Sirius asked, knowing the two usually came to breakfast together.

Neville blushed. "She should be down soon."

Sirius nodded and was grateful when the owl flew in with the paper. That feeling was short lived when he saw the headline.

**_Mary Potter: Darling or Dangerous?_ **

**_Mary Potter, age 15, known to the Wizarding World as the Girl Who Lived and our Triwizard Champion. But is she really all that she's cracked up to be?_ **

**_On the warm night of July 31st, multiple terrified witnesses attest to the fact that young Mary used dark arts at St. Mungo's, possibly hindering the rescue of those trapped inside the demolished building. Shocked onlookers watched as the girl manipulated the smoke and flames, leaving the building in a sorry state, leaving the rest to scramble for cover as the building crumbled around them._ **

**_It leaves this reporter to wonder what Mary Potter's intentions really are._ **

**_Is she our savior, or our doom in the upcoming fight against the recently revived dark lord?_ **

**_More on page 13._ **

"I'm going to kill Barnabus." Sirius bit out, crumpling the paper in his fist.

"What is it?" Mary pulled the paper from his grasp, her eyes travelling over the page, without so much as a flinch, she handed it back to him and turned away. "Would you like more tea, Nev?"

"I can't handle anymore right now," Neville replied, staring down at his untouched plate of food.

Mary put her hand on Neville's shoulder and nodded. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Sirius felt his hackles raise at her lack of response to the article. He expected her to rant and rave over the blatant lies. An outburst of some sort. Not this stoic nonsense. Instead, she finished washing the dishes, blowing bubbles for Saphira, before going back up to her room.

"It's not like her, Remus," Sirius said as soon as Mary and Neville were back upstairs. "Our Mary would stand her ground, kicking and screaming, that she was going to the funeral. She'd be hell bent on finding this Betty Braithwaite and hexing the shit out of her."

"She's still our Mary," Remus replied. "Don't let Dumbledore's words influence you, Padfoot."

Sirius grabbed the bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a large glass. "She's different."

Not even last week, Mary would flinch or jump at every loud noise, constantly looking over her shoulder. She was wary, cautious, almost painfully so. A quick hug and then she'd back away, uncomfortable with anyone getting too close. But now, she was unfazed. Cold even.

Remus pulled the glass away before he could take the first sip, dumping the firewhiskey in the sink. "Mary's handling things as best as she can. The last thing she needs to worry about is you drinking yourself into a stupor. Suck it up, Sirius. Today we're going to honor Frank, Alice, and Augusta. This isn't about you, or even Mary. We're going out there for our friends."

"I should probably stay back." Sirius shook his head. "Just in case she has a bad reaction to Dumbledore's spell."

Remus grabbed his arm. "It's your first funeral. I understand, Sirius, I really do. But there's no avoiding it. It will be okay."

As always, Remus saw right through him. He refused to attend the elder Potters' funeral. Hell, he hadn't even shown up at his father's. Funerals weren't the type of gatherings that he felt comfortable with.

Tonks walked down the stairs, her hair a pale white as she moved to Remus' side, putting her arm around him. "Wotcher, Sirius."

"Tonks," he said with a sigh.

"All ready, Nev?" Tonks asked when the young boy walked back into the room.

Neville nodded, his head held high. "I'm ready."

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, reaching for the portkey. "We're here for you, son."

* * *

**Mary** set the device on the far end of the dueling platform, tapping it with her wand. It sparked and sizzled, making her back away as a few rogue stinging hexes flew past her.

"Maybe you should start with the basics," Rolf said, a worried look in his eyes.

Daphne sat beside him, holding a bottle for Saphira. "Potter's got this."

Mary turned to where the stinging hexes had bounced off the wards and landed, leaving nothing but a ping pong ball that disappeared within a few seconds. They were small, harmless really, and she saw no harm in setting the device to its highest speed. If she was going to get her magic back under control, there was no need to start from the bottom.

"Go!" Mary shouted, holding her wands out.

Even though they were all stinging hexes, the device shot out multi-colored lights that signified their strength. Mary ducked, dodged and shielded the best as she could, gradually increasing the strength until it shot out baseballs with stinging hexes that felt like a mild Cruciatus.

Mary dodged the third yellow spell, shielded herself from the red one, and dove to the ground as the green one flew overhead. She shot a spell at the device, but it only sped up, shooting hexes at an alarming rate. One hit her in the side and she gasped, stumbling into another. The third hit her shoulder and she lurched back, the sharp pain alighting something that motivated her even more. Anger outweighing all sensibility, Mary holstered her wands and held up her hands, blocking the spells wandlessly until she was able to kneel in front of the device and shut it off.

"Not bad, Potter," Daphne said, yawning widely. "Took you long enough though."

"For what?" Mary limped off the dueling platform. "To get my ass handed to me for the _third_ time?"

"No, you idiot, to understand that you don't always need to have a wand. You're _Mary Potter._ Rules don't apply. Not normal ones anyway." Daphne sniffed and went back inside the house with Saphira, leaving Mary standing there, not only hurt, but feeling like a complete imbecile.

"Let's get you inside," Rolf said with a grimace, stepping to her side. "Do you need me to Floo someone?"

"She's effing right." Mary stared at the door, mouth gaping open. "I'm not normal."

"She didn't mean that," Rolf said, putting an arm around her.

"Daphne doesn't say anything she doesn't mean." Mary turned to him, her head still spinning with the revelation.

Nothing about her life had ever been normal. All this time she had focused on having a normal life and being a normal witch was wasted. Because she wasn't that. She wasn't what everyone wanted her to be. She wasn't even who she wanted to be. She was just Mary. Failures, fuckery, and all.

A laugh bubbled up and she leaned heavily on Rolf's side as he guided her back to the house. Somehow, it made it all better. Stupid as it sounded. There was no need to conform to the conventional rules of what was expected of her. All she really needed was to be herself. That gave her a power that no one could take away. Not even Voldemort.

Rolf walked out of her bathroom moments later holding a tub of the blue healing paste, but Mary held up a hand to stop him. "I'm going to do something stupid, so I need you to be on standby if it looks like I'm dying."

"I'd rather you not do anything stupid," Rolf said, sitting next to her on the bed.

Mary held her hand against her bruised ribs, letting the magic flow through her. "Ow shit, okay that hurts more than the real spell."

"Then stop!" Rolf shouted, grabbing her wrist.

Mary pulled away. "It works though."

She lifted up her shirt slightly, showing that her lower back was no longer an angry purple. The injuries were fading, looking more like they were days old. There was no spell or incantation. All she had to do was focus on what she wanted her magic to do. It wasn't perfect. Not by far. But it was better than the alternative.

Saphira chirped and climbed up onto Mary's shoulder. _"MuhMuh!"_

"You're going to fall, Little One," Mary said to her.

"Down we go," Rolf said, picking up Saphira and putting her on the floor where she pouted. "Some of these still look pretty bad."

"Well, I lack the skill to properly reach that part of my back." Mary quipped, trying and failing to contort her arms in a useful way.

Rolf rolled his eyes and took the jar from her hands. "Move your hair."

Mary pulled her hair to the side and grimaced as Rolf gently rubbed the bruise salve into her shoulder.

Rolf blinked, reaching out to gently touch her side. "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Not the word I'd use," Mary said with a wry grin. "But this is it, Rolf. This is the start."

"The start of what?" Rolf asked, grasping her hand lightly.

"Victory," Mary said with a laugh.

* * *

**Bill** stood at the back of the grand ballroom in Longbottom Manor, watching as the line of witches and wizards made their way to the front to pay their respects. Neville was at the front of the queue followed by a stooped older wizard that had to be his Uncle Algie. It was no wonder that the man hadn't put up a fight when Dumbledore suggested Neville would be safest at Headquarters. Algie didn't seem capable of holding a wand, let alone defending Neville or himself if the need arose.

"Your muzz- mother is glaring at me," Fleur whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Bill tilted his head to the front row, meeting his mother's gaze and smiling slightly. "She'll warm up to you eventually. You did steal her firstborn, after all."

"She weel never 'warm up' to me if she refuses to let me visit your home," Fleur argued quietly.

He held back a grimace at the hurt in her voice. It was true that his mother rejected his offer each time he would mention bringing Fleur by the Burrow. Even at Order meetings, on neutral ground, his mother refused to say more than two words to Fleur. It pained him to see the two women he cared most about so clearly at odds, but there was nothing he could do but stand firm that his mother's actions weren't warranted or appreciated.

"I'm going out to the greenhouse," Neville said, wiping at his face as he passed by them.

"I weel go with you," Fleur said, letting go of Bill's arm and moving to Neville's side.

Neville nodded as though he barely registered her presence and Bill felt his heart sink in sympathy. He walked them to the door, scanning the grounds for any sign of danger before moving aside.

"Stay within the wards," Bill said to Fleur. "Use your card if you need me for anything."

Fleur nodded, handing Neville a handkerchief as they walked out into the light drizzle. Bill waited until they were out of sight before he closed the door again, going back to his assigned duty of guarding the door.

Sirius, followed by Remus and Tonks, went to the front, lightly touching each of the three caskets before making his way down the aisle and going straight for the kitchen, a haunted look in his eyes. There was no question that he'd spend the rest of the service and wake in there with a bottle of firewhiskey. Bill couldn't exactly blame him for that.

Remus let out a breath, his grip on Tonks tightening. "Did Neville pass by?"

Bill nodded. "He's showing Fleur around the greenhouses. She'll watch out for him."

"And Sirius?" Tonks asked, a knowing look in her amber eyes.

Remus let out a snort before Bill could speak. "I'll go make sure he doesn't get drunk and make a fool of himself."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Tonks said with a small grin. "I've got to make my rounds and check that Mad Eye hasn't hexed Fleur and Neville into a puddle."

Bill checked his watch. "I'll send out the rest if you don't check in by half six."

"Aye," Tonks saluted him, kissing Remus on the cheek before they both walked their separate ways.

McGonagall was the next to walking around, eyes red rimmed and handkerchief held to her mouth. "Is all well, William?"

"No signs of disturbances," Bill said, clasping his hands in front of him. "Are you well, Professor?"

"I've buried too many of my students." McGonagall sniffed, standing straighter and meeting his eyes. "Has there been any word from Gringotts?"

"We're getting closer to an agreement with the Vault manager," Bill said quietly. "On the other front, things aren't turning out so well."

McGonagall took in a shuddering breath. "I can't bear the thought of standing by while she walks to her death. We have to find a way around it."

"I'm not going to give up." Bill promised. "We'll find a way."

"Good," McGonagall said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just be warned that she will not stop until the task is completed. Even if she has to go beyond the law. I daresay she wasn't joking when she mentioned breaking in."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bill nodded shortly as McGonagall walked to the dining hall.

That was his biggest worry of late. With Mary's penchant for impulsive acts, there would be little warning if she chose to break into the Lestrange Vault. And with Ragnok and his interest in destroying the Horcrux within becoming a project that they'd brought more goblins into, he feared that they'd all face the consequences if Mary was to take matters into her own hands.

On the other side of the spectrum, he feared what would happen if they allowed Voldemort to stay immortal for much longer. The death toll was already rising and the Wizarding World was facing its darkest time in fourteen years.

"We're going home, son," his father said, patting him on the shoulder. "Will we see you for dinner?"

"I have plans tonight," Bill said easily.

"Don't stay out late," his mother said. "You have work in the morning and there's no sense in you losing your position over minor distractions."

Bill took in a deep breath. "That's no worry. I actually planned to stay over at Fleur's place and go in to work with her."

His mother opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped by Dad's hand on her shoulder. "Come along, Molly dear. This isn't the time or place for a discussion of this- magnitude."

"Be safe, William," his mother said through clenched teeth. "Come along, children."

His brothers had the sense not to speak as they walked by with sympathetic looks, but Ginny had no compulsion to do the same, glaring at him as she followed them to the main fireplace.

Not ten minutes after they left, Fleur and Neville walked back in with Tonks, Moody, and Chiara.

"I'll take your shift here, Weasley." Mad Eye stomped his cane. "Get Longbottom back to Headquarters."

"Is everything okay?" Bill asked, looking from Moody to Fleur.

"Not a peep or sign of attack," Moody said quietly. "But it'd be stupid to keep Longbottom here any longer. Best to get him somewhere safe where there aren't so many people milling around."

"We've got this, Mad Eye," Tonks said, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. "Come along, Neville. I'm sure you want to get those plants back in the dirt."

Ten minutes later they were back at Grimmauld Place. Tonks and Remus went upstairs, while Sirius was at the table sipping Firewhiskey and talking to Neville about Frank and Alice.

"Shall we go back to my place, monsieur Weasley?" Fleur tilted her head up toward him.

"Yeah," Bill said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

**Sirius**

"Are you sure it's no trouble housing Longbottom until we find another alternative?" Minnie asked as they walked up the spiral staircase to Mary's room.

Sirius paused, turning to her. "This is his home as long as he wants to be here. Same for Daphne and Astoria if she chooses to return home."

"I'm proud of you, Black." Minnie patted his arm. "Not only for taking them in, but for how you've cared for Mary."

"I could do better." Sirius rubbed at his face. "The other kids are a joy to watch over. Mary though-"

"Isn't a child any longer." Minnie finished for him. "It's a big adjustment for all of us."

"Not for her," Sirius muttered under his breath. "I'm serious, Minnie. She's scaring me. Twice she's escaped and ran straight to danger. The last time was literally in front of my eyes."

"Potter's stronger than you think." Minnie shot him a pointed look. "Not magically speaking, although I daresay she is that. She has good instincts and a very tactical view on life. We'd be hard pressed to find a better fighter to be the Vanguard in this war."

"I don't want her in this war at all, let alone leading the charge." Sirius bit out, walking up a few more steps.

Minnie let out a breath. "How is she?"

"Andy and Severus are supposed to check in on her tomorrow, but for all that I can see, she's healthy. No sign of the fever returning."

"And the effects of the Cuff?" Minnie asked.

"Her magic is wild. She overpowers even the simplest spells."

"Potter is resilient, she'll get through this."

Sirius checked his watch. It was just after nine in the evening. He expected to find her cooking downstairs or playing with Saphira, but the door to her room was wide open, soft snores filling the air. He moved around the corner, hoping not to disturb her, but froze in the doorway.

Rolf was cuddled up with Mary on the bed, Saphira sleeping on the pillow between them. The wand in his hand twitched with the urge to hex the young man into a puddle, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't wake her," Minnie whispered, tugging on his sleeve.

"I can't just let this slide," Sirius hissed.

"I daresay I've walked in on far worse when you were at school."

"This isn't Hogwarts. This is her home. She just turned fifteen. He's far too old for her."

"Rolf is a kind young man and one of my finest students. He would never compromise Mary's honor or harm her in any way," Minerva said, closing the door behind them. "And Mary isn't fifteen. Not anymore. In fact I'd say that she's older than him both physically and in maturity."

"I still don't like it. They barely know each other. He has no idea what she's been through."

"And you can't see how that would appeal to Mary? The prospect of a friendship, dare I say, relationship, that isn't based on her fame. But one that is out of mutual care for a small helpless creature."

"He's a pretty boy. I know what they're like. They don't care about breaking hearts."

"No, I do remember the long line of distraught young witches that you left in your wake. Rolf isn't you, Sirius. While being one of the most handsome and popular boys in his year, he had one steady girlfriend and politely declined all other advances."

"Yeah, well look how that turned out. He's sleeping in my little girl's bed."

"We've been searching for a way to break Mary out of the melancholy that she's in. Have you considered that this may be what she needs? All of her yearmates have several relationships under their belt by now and she has nothing. She's pushed away every prospective relationship. If you force her to end this, or try to butt in, it will only prove to Mary that she was right all along and that she isn't deserving of a normal life."

"Is there an option that doesn't involve boys or dating?"

Minerva stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, but that option only comes when she fulfills the Prophecy."

A shudder ran through him, making his blood go cold at the thought. He wouldn't lose her. And he didn't care what he'd have to do to prevent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading!
> 
> If you need your Charlie fix, please check out Clever Brainer and her wonderful world of Hermione/Charlie fun. https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114457


	10. Expecto Patronum

**August 30th, 1995**

**Mary** resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she sat in the brewing room. "I'm fine, sir. Really."

"And you're making sure that you're catching up with your brewing?" Snape looked down at her.

Mary pulled the list from her pocket. "Everything except for the Draught of Peace," Mary said, gesturing to the cauldron in the corner of the room. "I'll finish it later on tonight."

Snape tapped her over the head with his wand, then stepped back, examining the results. "No change."

"Still stuck at twenty-five?" Mary asked, her heart faltering.

Snape nodded, putting his wand back up his sleeve. "You seem to be aging normally now."

"Well, I guess that's better than being ninety before I graduate." Mary let out a small laugh, hopping off the table. "How have you been, sir? Any issues out of the Mark?"

"Only when he's feeling particularly vidictave," Snape said, shooting her a stern look. "Are you keeping up with your Occlumency?"

"All the time," Mary answered, rubbing at her scar. "It feels different though. Like he's so far in the background that I don't even notice."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "That's no reason to let up."

Mary shuddered. "Oh, I have no intention of that. Believe me."

Snape tapped her left arm with his wand. "Cast a Lumos."

Mary lifted her blackthorn wand. " _Lumos!"_

It was still too bright and she pulled back her magic until it was no longer blinding them both.

"With your dominant hand now," Snape said. "Try to temper the spell as you cast it to match the other."

Mary focused on the ball of light clinging to her blackthorn wand and lifted her holly wand to the same height. " _Lumos!_ "

"Passable," Snape said quickly.

" _Nox!_ " Mary said, making the room dim as both lights were extinguished. "Want to see something neat, sir?"

Snape lifted a brow, a scowl on his face. "I don't have all day, Potter. I too have a long list of potions to brew before your idiotic classmates return to the school."

Mary holstered her wands and cupped her hands together, focusing on what she wanted the magic to do. When she pulled her hands apart, a glowing orb floated into the air, growing brighter as she guided it toward the ceiling.

"Are you expecting applause?" Snape sneered, grabbing his bag from the table.

"No sir." Mary grinned, making the orb disappear. "I'm getting better at focusing my magic."

"Well, should you experience any changes, whether with your visions, magic, or you feel as though you're aging rapidly again, you must let one of us know." Snape paused, his hand on the door. "And you should consider keeping your new aptitude for magic a secret. That knowledge could be dangerous among many of the children with parents loyal to the dark lord."

"Yes, sir," Mary replied, looking into the cauldron one more time. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, Potter, I'm needed back at the school," Snape said, turning and walking out of the room.

Mary cast a monitoring charm on her potions and walked out, shutting the door behind her. With nothing better to do other than practice, Mary went into the kitchen, wrangling Neville, Daphne, Kreacher, and Dobby into helping her make dinner and prepare for the Order meeting scheduled for the following night.

"Smells good, kids," Sirius said, stepping into the room and adjusting the collar of his suit.

"You look nice." Mary walked over to him, slapping his hands away as she straightened the collar and unwrinkled his waistcoat. "Ready for your big date with Ami?"

Sirius let out a low breath. "I'm breaking up with her."

"Oh, Siri," Mary whispered, pulling him into a hug. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"It's for the best." Sirius rubbed a hand over his face. "We both have more important things to focus on right now."

"That's not an excuse and you know it." Mary took a step back, crossing her arms.

"I was unaware you were interested or had any say so in my relationships," Sirius replied with a raised brow.

The words stung, but Mary didn't react. "You're right. I don't. Give me a minute and I'll pack dinner for you both."

"I didn't mean it like that, Mary," Sirius said, taking a step toward her.

"It's fine," Mary said, a tight smile on her face as she grabbed the small basket from the lower cabinet. "Nev, will you wrap up some of the pasties?"

* * *

 **Sirius** ' stomach rolled, the aroma of delicious food nearly made him question his resolve. At the same time, the guilt for his harsh words battled with his appetite. Mary didn't deserve his vitriol.

What made it worse was her stoicism as she packed a feast into the basket and handed it to him with a contemplative frown. "Give Ami my apologies for, well, everything. And be careful, Siri."

Sirius hugged her quickly. "Remus and Tonks should be here shortly. Don't leave the house. No dangerous magic."

"Understood." Mary nodded and went back to the kitchen.

He let out a sigh and stepped into the floo, calling out for Ami's office at the Ministry of Magic.

"I was wondering if you'd show up," Ami said easily, not looking away from her paperwork.

"It's been a busy week, I'm sorry." Sirius sat in the leather armchair across from her. "Mary sent dinner."

"How is she?"

"Awake and doing much better."

"Did Andromeda and Severus find a cure?"

Sirius leaned back. "They found a way to stop the aging, but there's no reversing it."

Ami met his eyes. "Croaker and Lobosca assumed as much."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "You've had your people looking into it?"

"Of course I have," Ami said defensively. "Mary's important to me too."

"Is she really?" Sirius asked, his hackles raised. "Or like the Prophet, do you consider her a threat?"

Ami splayed her hands on her desk, standing up. "If I truly believed that Mary was a danger to herself or those around her, she wouldn't be free right now. My only goal has been to help her Sirius."

Sirius scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Ami. I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just, all of this is a lot to deal with. I don't know who to trust anymore."

Ami pulled a file out of her desk and walked around to hand it to him, sitting in the chair on his left. "The Unspeakables examined the Goblet and the parchment that came out. It was in Mary's handwriting, but she wasn't the one to put it in the Goblet."

"I told you that," Sirius said.

Ami held a hand up. "Mary isn't under any suspicion. According to their findings, Mary was of age when her name was put in the Goblet. It wasn't Confunded to choose her, it simply picked her as the most worthy Hogwarts champion."

Sirius read over the list of spells they'd used to get to their conclusion and Croaker's final statement. "So all Junior had to do was put her name in. Her rapid aging got him around the requirements of Dumbledore's spell."

"Exactly that," Ami said, taking the file from him and tossing it into the fire. "Though I say that is at the bottom of a very long list of worries I have concerning Mary."

"Tell me," Sirius said, sitting up straighter.

"There's been an influx of transfer students." Ami handed him a long scroll of names. "Minerva brought me the list this morning. They're mostly homeschooled students, but the number is enough to cause worry."

Sirius handed the scroll back. "Everyone's scared. I don't blame them for wanting their kids at the safest place in the country."

"Nor do I, but it makes my job even more difficult. Rufus has the lowest number of willing Auror trainees in almost sixty years." Ami pulled her short hair back. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I know you didn't come here to discuss my work."

Sirius took in a breath. "You're right. I think you and I need to have a talk about us."

"You feel it too. The end of _this_." Ami stated it easily, no question in her tone. "I can't say that I'm surprised."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said genuinely, grabbing her hand. "You're a wonderful woman, Ami. I just think we both have too much on our plates to really give this relationship a shot."

"I agree," Ami said with a smile, patting his arm. "In fact, I say we go back to being co-workers and call it a day."

"Co-workers?" Sirius tilted his head.

"I need Aurors, Sirius." Ami clarified. ""At present, there are only five hundred Aurors in the country. We have around a hundred trainees and around two hundred hit wizards. The numbers dwindled in Fudges reign and I can't keep up with the demand."

"That's Rufus' job," Sirius said.

"I need him as Head of the DMLE," Ami said. "And I don't think Pius is going to pass the test."

"Thicknesse?" Sirius balked. "You really considered _him_?"

"He's the only one that applied for the position," Ami said. "Unless you'd agree to submit your resume, of course. _You're_ capable. You have all of your limbs. And you have experience both in the field and as a teacher. I would be hard pressed to find a better Head of the Auror Office and mentor for the newest trainees."

Sirius rubbed at the stubble on his chin, his mind spinning. "I've already agreed to teach dueling and DADA at Hogwarts. And Mary needs me there now more than ever. I can't just step away when the term starts in a few days."

"If I can find you a replacement, will you consider it?" Ami asked, her hand twitching slightly as she grabbed another file. "I'll even work out a schedule that will give you time to run your dueling classes."

"Who do you have in mind?" Sirius asked, opening the envelope and feeling his heart stutter to a halt. "Where is she?"

"A safehouse here in London." Ami closed the file. "I know the two of you were close. Do you trust her with this?"

"I'd like to speak to her first," Sirius whispered.

Ami patted his arm. "I'll send a message through the normal channels. She's almost as bad as Mad Eye these days."

"Yeah," Sirius breathed. "How long has she been undercover?"

"Almost fifteen years," Ami answered. "Her work with the MACUSA has been invaluable."

"Look where that got her," Sirius said heavily.

"She's a strong woman, Sirius. And I think she will make a wonderful professor. Now come on, I'm starving." Ami grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the side table and two glasses.

Sirius cleared off her desk and they spent the next few hours enjoying the large meal and working out the details of Sirius' contract. But he couldn't focus on any of it. Mac was finally home. It wasn't guilt keeping her away, but her job.

Ami put her glass down, meeting his gaze. "You're distracted."

Sirius picked up his fork. "It's a good meal."

"You haven't taken a bite in a half-hour," Ami said with a snort. "Just go, Sirius. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

Sirius balked. "Ami, I-"

Ami stood, putting her napkin on the desk. "We both knew this wouldn't last. There's no sense in acting like it was more than it was."

"I care about you," Sirius said in his defense.

"And I you," Ami replied, hugging him quickly. "Now go. Here, you can take Agent Macdonald her next assignment. And don't try to open it. The files are hexed."

* * *

 **Sirius** knocked on the door for the second time. "Hurry up, Mac, I'm dying here."

Mac opened the door, clearly half awake. "Sirius?"

He brushed past her, tossing the envelope her way and rushing toward the bathroom, turning on the tap.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked through the door. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"Will you hush?" Sirius hissed, sloshing water down his front. "My dick's on fire here."

A low giggle filtered out, turning into a full bellied laugh at his expense. "Did you try to open my mission report?"

"No," Sirius whimpered. "But, uh, on the off chance I did, is there a counter spell?"

Mac opened the door, staring at him with a gleam in her eyes. "It wears off after a bit."

"A bit?" Sirius repeated in a high voice. "How long is a bit?"

"Eight or nine hours," Mac said, opening the envelope. "Was satisfying your curiosity worth it?"

Leaning against the wall, he couldn't think of a more humiliating reunion. Obviously Ami wasn't as amicable about their breakup as he thought. The fires of the seven hells engulfed his crotch and Sirius doubled over, letting out a low whine. It wasn't worth it. The files were encoded and spelled in a way he couldn't read the first word. Not that he'd admit as much to Mac. Or Ami for that matter.

"Seven months and I don't even get a proper hello," Mac said, pushing the door open.

"You said you wouldn't return for two years," Sirius bit out.

Mac slid down the wall across from him, crossing her legs so that her knees almost touched his in the tiny bathroom. "My mission changed when Voldemort returned."

Sirius grimaced at the pain, pushing it to the back of his mind as he met her eyes. "You said that you worked for a furniture store in the States. Was that your cover?"

Mac pushed the pale blonde hair out of her face. "It's a funny thing really. Ever since Mulciber cast that curse, no one has ever second guessed what I said. Not once."

"Well yeah," Sirius argued. "That's the whole point of the Veritas Curse."

"Saul and Lily broke the curse not long after we graduated," Mary admitted, looking down at her hands.

"But you broke up with me." Sirius breathed. "You said you didn't love me. That you never had!"

"And you believed me." Mac let out a small snort. "You didn't even give me time to move out before you started shagging Marlene."

"You broke my heart," Sirius said, standing up.

"Then why are you here?" Mac looked up at him, her light grey eyes piercing his soul.

"I don't know."

"Let's talk over tea." Mac reached for his hand, letting him help her to her feet.

"I better get home." Sirius shook his head.

Mac waved her wand at him and the burning pain disappeared. "It was good seeing you again, Sirius, even if I wish we could meet under better circumstances."

He didn't let go of her hand. "Come back with me. Remus and I will update you on the lesson plans."

"Lesson plans?" Mac pulled away, leaning against the wall as she pulled the papers out of the envelope and read through them. "I see."

"Professor Macdonald, you've stolen my job." Sirius smiled slightly.

"I'll talk to Ami." Mac tapped the papers with her wand, letting them fall to the sink as nothing more than a pile of ash that she quickly vanished. "This isn't something I'm prepared for."

"You have to be," Sirius said, moving closer to her. "I'll be leading the Auror Office and Remus can't retake the position because of his furry little problem."

Mac let out a snort. "You still call it that?"

"As often as he'll let me," he replied. "Come on, you have no excuse not to finally meet Mary."

Mac grimaced and backed away. "I haven't even been back long enough to unpack. Just give me some space, okay?"

"Why are you so scared to meet her?" Sirius took a step toward her.

"I'm not," she said, avoiding his eyes. "I just have a lot to do. There's only a day before I have to go to Hogwarts. I don't have the first thing planned. I still have to finish my reports from my last mission and contact my replacement."

"What are you hiding from?" Sirius asked, a cold feeling settling in his stomach. "What did you do, Mac?"

"A lifetime of failures," she said in a near whisper. "I was with the team when we went to Marlene's house. And James and Lily. And Frank and Alice. Always hours too late to help. Crouch only had me there to identify the bodies. To sift through the ashes of my former life."

Sirius flinched. "We were both too late."

"The Ministry offered me custody of Mary." Mac finally blurted out, digging her fingers into her scalp. "Bagnold was pressured by some of the old purebloods to place her with a magical family. As her godmother, I was given the choice to take her and raise her or leave her with Petunia. I- I couldn't do it. I was in no shape. I'd lost almost everyone. Sirius, I couldn't even go to their funerals."

Of all the things she could have admitted to, that hurt the most. Knowing what Mary went through made it even worse. "Why did you leave her there? Do you know what those Muggles did to her? How they treated her?"

"No," Mac said. "She was already living with Petunia and I didn't want to take her from her only living family. And I had a situation of my own to deal with."

"So you left." Sirius felt his heart breaking all over again. "Without a second thought for her or me."

"I had nothing left to stay for. My friends and family were dead. Mary was safe. You were in prison and no one would listen when I said you were innocent. They wouldn't even let me visit you. I begged Petunia to let me visit with Mary, but she wouldn't allow it. Remus went through the same fight as I and he had no better luck." Mac caught her breath, finally meeting his eyes. "I asked Rufus to find me a job as far away from here as I could go."

"There isn't a mission out there that lasts fourteen years." Sirius scoffed.

"I've been tracking Vinda Rosier and the remnants of Grindelwalds most loyal Acolytes," Mac said quickly. "Believe me. I've put off coming back here for as long as I could. Three of them, including Vinda, returned to England. That's why I'm here."

The 'Not because of you' went unsaid, but Sirius heard it clear as a bell. "Grindelwald's in Nurmengard, why are they back?"

"You don't have the clearance for that," Mac said, opening the front door. "There is something we need to talk about when you have the time, but not tonight. Now if you'll leave me in peace, I have work to do."

Silence hung heavy in the air as Sirius stepped across the threshold and took in a deep breath. "My offer still stands. You're welcome at the house if you change your mind."

Mac nodded and closed the door, leaving him standing in the rain with a heavy heart.

* * *

 **Mary** stood on the dueling platform waiting for Neville and Daphne to catch their breath. "Again."

"We can't keep up." Neville clutched at his side. "It's no use."

"I'm starving," Daphne said, dusting off her cloak and casting a water repelling charm on her shoes. "Come on, Potter, it's been six hours. We need a break."

Mary nodded. "You two go ahead, I'll be in soon."

"No you won't," Daphne said with a laugh, linking her arm through Neville's.

"Make sure Saphira has her bottle!" Mary called after them, placing the device at the far end of the platform and pressing the three largest runes.

The rain blew in sideways, plastering her hair against her face as she held up her hands, determined to master blocking spells without a wand. Every part of her ached and begged for mercy, but time was running out. Voldemort grew stronger each day and put more people in danger. There was no excuse or time for rest.

The music blasted from her radio and the spells shot out at a furious pace. Her wandless shields were small and unpredictable with their effectiveness, making her flail around as she tried to bat each spell away. The rain grew colder and her focus was split, making it difficult to concentrate and a few of the stinging hexes got through, causing her to stumble.

Mary righted herself, taking in a deep breath and holding up her hands as her breath created a fog around her. She batted away the next few stinging hex and dropped to her knees next to the device, stopping it. The hair on her arms stood on end, an overwhelming sense of dread filled her, making her breath catch. She'd failed. Almost a hundred deaths and she was the cause of it all.

Heart hammering behind her ribs, she stepped off the dueling platform. The cold air blew across her face and Mary clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering.

High cold laughter echoed around her.

The flowers in the garden wilted and froze.

A bright light flashed in her eyes and a body landed next to her with a loud thump.

"No," Mary whispered, kneeling down and staring at Sirius' stunned face. "Siri?"

Teeth chattering, she pulled him closer. "Wake up. Please wake up."

This wasn't right. They were safe here. Sirius was at the Ministry. It wasn't real. Mary told herself.

The low rattling noise grew closer and Mary called her wand to her hand as the fairy lights in the garden dimmed around her. " _Expecto Patronum!"_

A wisp of white smoke wafted out of her wand. All along the outer edge of the stone wall, the tall skeletal creatures hovered in the air, watching her. They didn't try to move closer, they weren't trying to get past the wards, they were just waiting.

" _Ex- expecto Patronum!"_ She called out louder, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

A faint light surrounded her, growing brighter. But the two large glowing wolves that bounded past her were not her patronus.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Mary said again, calling forth her happiest memory.

Nothing happened.

"Get her inside," Remus said loudly, sending his patronus in a wide arc around the house.

"Sirius," Mary said, scrambling to her feet and wandlessly levitating him into the house.

"Stay here," Tonks said, a dark look in her eyes as she joined Remus in the back garden.

Mary kept her hand on Sirius' chest while she pointed her wand at the doors. " _Expecto Patronum!"_

Over and over again she called for Prongs, but he failed to appear, leaving her drowning in the depths of overwhelming grief.

Closing her eyes and taking in another deep breath, Mary Occluded her mind. Early morning light shone over the top of snow capped mountains. The lingering scent of campfire smoke drifted around her. The crisp winter air tugged at her face as she pulled her broom higher into the air.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Mary called out, resignation setting in when the spell produced nothing.

Tonks rushed past her, talking to something in her hand.

Remus followed not long after, stopping next to Mary and Sirius. "Stay here, Mary Jane. Help will arrive shortly."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We have to make sure the Muggles in the area are safe," Remus said, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I can help," Mary said, carding her fingers through Sirius' hair.

"You're no help without your patronus." Remus turned around and walked away.

The fireplace flared and Mr. Weasley stepped out, followed closely by Bill.

"Where are Tonks and Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked, pausing at the sight of her.

"Checking on the neighbors," Mary whispered. "They went out the front door."

"I'll go help them until the Ministry arrives. Bill, stay with Mary. They might come back."

Bill helped her levitate Sirius to the couch, watching as Mary trembled, her teeth chattering as she sat heavily next to her godfather.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're freezing. Stay with him and I'll get the elves to send in hot cocoa and chocolate."

"I was useless out there," Mary said, making Bill pause. "My patronus wouldn't work."

Bill cast a drying and warming charm on her clothes, then did the same for Sirius. "You're going to be okay, MJ."

Mary met his eyes. "He's not going to stop until I've lost everyone."

"We're getting close to getting the next piece," Bill said, pulling her into a hug. "Just don't try to rush this. Okay?"

"How can I fight him if I can't cast the one spell I've always been good at?" Mary asked, more to herself than to him, as she stared down at her hands. "What if I fuck it all up and he wins?"

"That's not going to happen," Bill said, shaking his head. "You're not in this alone. We'll all be fighting with you. I promise."

"I don't want anyone to fight with me." Mary stood up suddenly. "I just want the bastard dead so I can be at peace."

"Dobby, Kreacher," Mary said quietly, waiting for the two elves to appear.

Dobby was trembling and Kreacher's ears were flat back against his head. "Mistress calls for Dobby and Kreacher?"

"Dobby, please go upstairs and get Neville and Daphne. Let them know Dementors just attacked and ask them to come down to the kitchen. Kreacher, bring Saphira downstairs. I'll make hot chocolate and you both look like you could use some as well."

"I'll go outside and check on the others," Bill said as soon as Dobby and Kreacher disappeared.

Mary nodded quickly, levitating Sirius down the stairs behind her.

The fireplace flashed again and Mary pointed her wand at a blonde woman that eerily resembled a much older Luna. "Stop. Who are you?"

The woman looked from her to Sirius and rushed forward, unfazed by Mary's hostility. "How long has he been out?"

"Ten minutes, maybe," Mary replied. "I hate to say this, but I will hex the shit out of you if you don't identify yourself."

"Mary Macdonald," she said, holding out her hand. "Everyone calls me Mac."

Mary shook her hand quickly, letting go when Mac rushed back to the fireplace and threw in some powder. "Finn, grab the potions case and come on over. It's safe."

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked, letting Sirius' rest on the small sofa in the corner of the dining room, not taking her eyes off the newcomer.

Mac held up a chocolate frog card and what looked to be a gold credit card. "When the Order and the Ministry both summon you, it's a difficult call to ignore."

Mary looked closer at the golden card. "I always wondered how they communicated."

Mac smiled softly. "There's a two way mirror on the other side. I'd let you examine it, but they're charmed to only respond to the person they're issued to."

"I understand," Mary replied, going to the cabinets and working quickly to get the hot chocolate and brownies finished and plated up alongside the bars of Honeydukes' finest chocolate.

The fireplace flashed again and a boy stepped out. He brushed the ash from his dark hair and he looked up at her and his grey eyes widened at the sight of Sirius passed out on the couch.

"What's going on, Mom?" He asked in a heavy American accent.

"Have a seat, Finn," Mac said, digging through the case. "Mary's this is my son Finn. Finn, Mary Potter."

Mary smiled slightly, placing the tray on the table. "I'll just get the others. Do you mind watching Sirius for a moment?"

Mac nodded quickly, putting her hand under Sirius' neck and pouring a potion down his throat. Her hand lingered on his head as she set him back down, an odd look of longing in her eyes. Only Sirius could leave to break up with his girlfriend and have an old flame and her kid show up that same night.

Mary turned away, feeling an odd weight lift from her shoulders. At least she knew Sirius wouldn't be alone when the time came for her to leave everyone behind. He would be okay. They all would.

With that thought in mind, she stepped out into the back garden and held up her holly wand. " _Expecto Patronum!"_

It started as a small wisp of blue-ish white light that slowly grew in size and brightness until it had her covering her eyes. Her patronus had changed. It dimmed slightly, moving toward her, and Mary held her hand out, letting it hover over the creature.

"Saphira," Mary whispered in awe. "Go get them, darling."

Her new patronus turned around, spreading her wings and flying towards the dementors with the gracefulness of an eagle. She swooped down, barreling towards the dementors and pushing them back from the wards until they fled high into the clouds. Mary took a deep breath, feeling the warmth of the summer air return ten fold.

 _It's going to be okay,_ she thought, looking up as the clouds parted and the stars shone bright overhead.


	11. yr5pt11 - Black Hole Sun

**August 31st, 1995**

**Mary** flinched as Sirius thrashed violently on the massive bed. "James! I'm sorry, James. It was my fault. My idea. I never should have trusted him. It should have been me. Not you. Not Lily!"

"It's not real," Mary said quietly, running her hands through his hair. "You're safe, Siri, I promise. We're home."

"Mac, please don't leave!" Sirius cried out, lurching forward. "You don't mean it. I know you don't!"

"I didn't mean it, Sirius." Mac sat on the bed next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "And I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused you. But this isn't real. Just wake up. You'll see that we're here and we're safe. Now wake up and eat your chocolate."

"Remus," Sirius whispered. "Where's Remus? He never visits. He knows I'm innocent."

Mary swallowed hard, moving out of the way when Remus stepped next to the bed. Tonks pulled her out of the room, handing her a handkerchief and hugging her quickly.

"He'll be okay," Tonks said. "I'm a wreck when I come back after a shift at Azkaban. I can't even imagine twelve years of it."

"He was innocent." Mary shook her head, pacing in front of the stairs while Sirius' cries died down into a faint whisper.

Remus stepped out of the room a dark look in his eyes. "He woke up long enough to eat the chocolate and take a Dreamless Sleep potion."

"Good," Mary said quickly. "Do you need me to keep watch? I can go up to the roof."

"Don't do that." Tonks patted her shoulder.

"You should take some as well," Remus said, putting an arm around her. "You look dead on your feet."

"Was anyone Kissed?" Mary asked, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"No," Tonks spoke up. "They hovered around here for a bit until something scared them off. Don't know where they went, but Minister Bones has a full team after them."

"They won't find them." Mary met Tonks' eyes. "They were here for me. Watching."

"Well, until we can figure out how they found us, you're going to stay inside. No going into the back garden or the roof, Mary Jane. Are we clear?"

Mary nodded. "Tell Sirius that I'm sorry."

Remus hugged her quickly, kissing the top of her head. "It's not your fault. Go rest, we'll handle things from here."

Mary paused, her hand on the railing, and looked to Sirius' closed door. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"We can," Remus said gently. "She was your mother's best friend. And she's still your godmother."

" _Peter_ was your friend," Mary whispered, turning and going up the stairs. "If she hurts him, I'll kill her."

It was close to dawn when Mary finally trudged up to her room, barely able to hold her eyes open as she downed the vial of Dreamless Sleep and collapsed onto her bed.

One minute she was falling into the dark abyss of her mind, the next she was sitting at the head of a long stone table, a map of the UK stretched out before her.

"Golgomath is here to see you, my lord," Barty said, moving into the room and standing next to the door.

Mary put a hand on his shoulder. "Be sure that you've finished the list," she said in a calm cold voice that was not her own.

With long graceful strides, she walked into the adjoining cathedral room with its high stone ceilings. A massive giant stood in the centre of the room, flanked by a slightly smaller giant wearing thick dragonscale armor.

"You grace us with your presence, Gurg Golgomath," she said simply, taking her seat on the obsidian throne.

"Why we travel here?" Golgomath boomed. "You travel to us!"

"I had pressing business to attend to," she said calmly, tapping long fingers on the arm of the throne. "Did you receive my gifts?"

"Fire and hides!" Golgomath spat onto the ground. "We have hides! Dumbledore send strong snake hide and big fire! He parlays with Golgomath as one!"

"There will be more when our victory is secured." Mary held up a hand.

"Why I believe you?" Golgomath took a step forward, making the room shake. "Why join small wizards? Golgomath can conquer all!"

"The Ministry will have you hunted down and killed within a week." Mary let out a small snort of derision. "You are nothing without my power and allies."

"You threaten Golgomath, Gurg of the Giants?" The bodyguard stepped forward, slamming a massive fist into the floor.

Mary didn't flinch, holding up a pale hand. "I did."

The guard let out a low growl of rage but stopped, gasping and clawing at his neck. His huge feet lifted off the ground as he fought against the invisible force. Mary felt a smirk tug at her cheeks as Golgomath's eyes grew wide. The guard stopped struggling, his hands falling limp at his sides before his body slid to the ground in a great heap.

"Do you care to question my strength, Golgomath?" Mary tilted her head at the Gurg.

"Dumbledore offer Gurg peace!" Golgomath shouted. "Golgomath side with him."

Mary scoffed. "Dumbledore will enslave your kind and stand by as the Ministry treats you as nothing more than beasts, just as he's done for the past fifty years. Do you truly want more of that?"

Golgomath went silent.

Mary paused, a curious feeling flowing through her. "Did Dumbledore meet you in person, or did he send one of his lackeys?"

"He send halflings," Golgomath said, looking around warily. "Part-giants."

"And you let his messengers live?" Mary narrowed her eyes. "Betrayers of your race and hospitality?"

"Gurg wants more fire!" Golgomath shouted, a wild look in his large eyes. "More wizard fire! Mountains cold."

"And how many of your kind can I expect to join my forces?"

Golgomath held up a large hand, as though about to start counting his fingers. "Many warriors! All we have!"

"I'll grant your request," Mary said, gesturing for the two masked Death Eaters that hovered near the doorway. "Crabbe and Goyle will make sure that you are supplied with all of the wizarding fire you desire."

Crabbe moved up the stairs and bent to kiss the hem of the dark robes. "What are your orders, my lord?"

"You're quite adept with Gubraithian Fire, Crabbe. Go with Goyle to assist Golgomath. If there are less than fifty giants willing to join our cause, use Fiendfyre. Kill them all."

"Yes, my lord," Crabbe said, standing quickly and rushing toward the doors.

"You may go." Mary waved her hand through the air as though brushing the giant away. "And take your dead with you, he's crowding my hall."

"What of Dumbledore's men, my lord?" Goyle asked, garnering Golgomath's attention.

"Kill them," Mary said lazily. "Send me their heads."

Golgomath snarled but picked up his dead guard, placing him in a fireman's hold and walking out.

Moments passed as Mary looked out into the empty hall, feeling the power rush through her veins, itching to be used.

The door opened once again and Lucius poked his pointy nose in. "Madam Serena, Queen of the Vampires, here to see you, my lord."

Mary waved a hand and Lucius opened the door wider, letting a statuesque pale woman into the hall. She walked across the hall as though floating, her macabre beauty and presence almost enticing.

"You grace us with your presence, Madam Serena," Mary stood and stepped down the dais, reaching for the pale cold hand and kissing it.

Serena smirked in a way that showed the tips of sharp fangs. "I live to serve," she said in a soft voice. "What do you require of my coven, Lord Voldemort?"

"I have need of your finest warriors." Mary matched her tone. "Soon, the time will upon us to show the world our combined might. To take back all they've stolen. To once again rule as equals."

"I will have them ready, my lord." Serena touched her ruby red lips and her smile widened. "But I warn you, they will be _very_ thirsty."

"They will drink their fill," Mary said, leaning down to kiss her hand once again. "How many should we prepare for?"

"Two thousand at the very least," Serena said easily. "There are more on the mainland but I'm unsure of their loyalties. And you know I'd only supply you with the best."

"I'd expect nothing less of you, Madam." Mary walked her through the door. "I do hate to cut our meeting short but some of our later guests might not agree with you."

Serena sniffed, her face shifting into an ugly snarl. "I thought I smelled wolf and giant in the halls."

"My sincerest apologies," Mary said, no truth in her tone.

"As long as you keep them out of our way, there should be no issue," Serena said, her eyes gleaming.

"Go about your normal routines without attracting attention," Mary said at once. "I will summon you when your forces are needed."

Serena tilted her head toward him and walked away without a word.

A stab of anger ran through her at the vampire's blunt dismissal. _She_ was the one with the power! When the time came that she had no more use for Serena and her ilk, she'd destroy them all.

Barty walked out of the meeting room, his silver hand glimmering in the torchlight. "They're back, my lord."

Anticipation crawled along her spine and she smiled. "Bring them in and call the others."

Barty nodded and rushed to the doors, speaking quietly. Nagini slithered up the steps, settling herself around Mary's shoulders and hissing lightly in her ear.

"Patience," Mary said quietly. "You will eat soon enough."

The tall doors opened and four figures were brought in, their heads covered with burlap sacks. Rowle shoved them to the ground at the bottom of the steps and the Carrow siblings flanked him, all three yearning for fresh blood to be spilt.

A monstrous dark shadow glided into the room, followed by two more just its size. Although they didn't speak aloud, they used an odd form of Legilimency to communicate, much like their cousins; the Dementors.

" _We were promised a meal"_ , the tallest figure said into her mind.

"Let me greet our guest." Mary turned to Alecto. "Remove their masks."

Her request was answered and she watched in fascination as the hoods were removed and the three of them huddled closer together, the man trying to shield his wife and daughter from the Lethifolds. The fourth was a man with dark hair and a scraggly beard.

"No!" The blond man shouted. "I'll do anything you ask. Spare them! Spare my wife and daughter."

"You are a blood traitor, Armando Abbott, your wife and daughter are the same," Mary said coldly.

"They're innocent!" Armando cried out. "Please!"

"I have no time for your grovelling. You had your chance in the first war to prove your loyalty and you chose the wrong side. Your purpose now is to be an example."

Mary looked to the tallest Lethifold and waved a hand in invitation. Their screams reverberated through the hall and quieted just as quickly, leaving only an echo lingering in the air. The air crackled with power and Mary smiled, revelling in it.

" _We are at your command,"_ the Lethifold said, taking its kin and floating out of the room.

Mary looked at the remaining man, seeing him sitting there, the shackles around his hands rattling as he stared down at the puddle of urine that surrounded him.

"How far you've fallen, Igor," Mary said, moving closer to him.

"Please, my lord," Igor gasped, "I was being watched by the Ministry."

"You betrayed me," Mary said softly. "You betrayed those loyal to me. And for that, you will pay with your life. _Crucio!_ "

The torches dimmed as Igor's wails of agony carried through the air. A few of his less loyal followers fidgeted against the wall, trying to disappear into the stonework, but he saw them. He knew who they were. When the time came, they too would meet a similar end for their treachery.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Mary said lazily, tucking the dark wand back in her sleeve.

Igor Karkaroff crumpled to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Take the bodies to the pit, Rowle," Mary said, standing up and walking into the room behind her. "Barty, what news from the werewolves?"

"Fenris is even more ruthless than his father. He likes to taunt the Aurors by leaving enough evidence for them to track and then leading them to a dead end. He's a liability, my lord."

"He's enthusiastic about our cause. And his brash manner creates a much-needed distraction. There are thousands of werewolves in the UK and soon, they will all be within my ranks."

"The ministry will surely notice," Barty looked up from the map.

"Too long have I stood in the background, playing shadow games with the Wizarding World. This is our time to rule. To show the Wizarding World at large that _I_ am the true power."

"You are, my lord," Barty said reverently.

"And how is the search for the traitors?"

Barty licked his lips, a gleam in his eyes as he wrote careful notes with his silver hand. "I've found them all, my lord. A scant few are hidden by protective charms but the rest will be easily found."

Mary went to the large stone table where there was a map of the UK laid out in front of her. A wave of the wand in her hand sent blue lights flickering across the parchment.

"The new wand suits you, my lord," Barty said with a grin, placing the list next to him.

"It's for show," Mary said, as though speaking to a child. "I have no real need for it. Not anymore."

Long fingers dragged down the row of names and her hand twitched, revulsion flowing through her. Mary pulled her hand back, an odd feeling sinking into her bones. Rage flowed through her and she gripped her wand tighter, phantom hands tugging at her, holding her down.

"My lord," Barty said, taking a step back.

Mary's whole body shuddered and she lurched back, the world spinning and going black around her. All at once, she was slithering across the cold stone floor, tasting the air and letting the scent of fresh warm meat guide her to her next meal.

Her scales tugged at the rocky surface and Mary stopped just in front of Hannah Abbot's body, a silent scream still etched on her face.

The world shook around her and she let out a hiss, feeling the pressure on her body grow.

Mary fought against it, ignoring the stinging pain in her side.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" A woman gasped.

"Mary, it's Bill. Agent Macdonald and I are just here to check in," Bill said, breaking Mary out of her stupor. "We're here to help, MJ. It's okay."

She blinked in her dimly lit room, looking around. The curtains were still closed, blocking out the daylight. But she wasn't in her bed. Bill stood near the door, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. Mary looked to her left. Her hands were wrapped tightly around Mac's wrists, the older woman's face scrunched up in pain.

Mary released her, stepping back, feeling like her blood was boiling. "What the hell were you doing in here while I was asleep?"

"You were crying," Mac rasped out, rubbing her broken wrist. "I was just trying to wake you."

Mary clenched her fists. "Don't ever touch me again. And stay the fuck out of my room. I can't guarantee I won't go for the throat next time."

Mac nodded, stumbling towards the stairs.

"That was a little harsh, Mary," Bill said quietly, stepping toward her.

"Everyone in this house knows better." Mary turned away from him, wiping her eyes. "Why is she still here?"

"The Order Meeting starts in a few hours. Sirius asked her to stay."

"Of course he would." Mary shook her head, letting her fingers drag along the collar of the leather jacket that still hung over her chair. "I guess I should get ready."

"Are you okay?" Bill closed the distance between them, pulling her into a hug. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Another bad vision," Mary whispered against his shoulder.

Bill held her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"This is all far worse than I was prepared for," Mary said shakily.

"Do you want me to bring you the pensieve?"

"I'll write everything down." Mary turned away from him. "I should get cleaned up."

"Ron and the others are waiting for you at home." Bill turned to leave.

"Bill," Mary said, stopping him before he could leave. "I can't go to the Burrow today. I'm in no frame of mind to put on an act. I'm exhausted."

"This is all going to work out." Bill rubbed her back, before grabbing her shoulders and meeting her eyes. "You just rest, okay?"

"It won't." Mary shook her head. "I can't rest until he's dead."

Bill looked down at the floor and let out a breath. "I'll let Sirius and Remus know you'll be down shortly."

Mary gathered what she needed and showered, trying to scrub the sickening feeling from her skin and drown out the scent of death that hung in her memory. But most of all, she tried to drown out the overwhelming desire to use the power that bubbled within her. Voldemort used that power, she felt it running through her and there was nothing more that she wanted than to use it for her own gain. To take back her life.

Mindlessly, she stumbled through the process of getting dressed and ready, then she set to the mind-numbing task of recording everything of her vision into a blank journal. A few waves of her wand and the dark memories settled into the Pensieve, drifting lazily in its depths.

A knock sounded on her door and Mary stood, waving her hand to open it.

"There you are, dear," Mrs Weasley said, stepping into her room with a warm smile. "If I knew you were awake, I'd have brought your dinner up."

"Thank you," Mary said, rubbing at her arms as she held up the journal. "I have to go down there anyway."

Mrs Weasley didn't hesitate, she just hugged her, holding her as Mary tried to pull in a deep breath and keep her tears at bay. "Well, we best hurry then, the meeting is about to start."

Mary lifted her hand and the map of the UK pulled free from the wall above her hand and smacked into her palm. "Is Saphira still with Neville and Daphne?"

"She's having great fun helping them run the gnomes out of the garden." Mrs Weasley let out a small laugh, stopping and placing her hand on the leather jacket. "Should I be worried about your latest vision, Mary?"

"Yes," Mary replied simply.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, lightly patting Charlie's jacket one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Bill** watched as Fleur piled more food onto the plate in front of her, trying to hide his grimace. Mary rarely ate after bad visions, and as of late, she was skipping meals more than ever. Matters weren't helped by his mother glaring at Fleur the entire time, clearly insulted that she'd taken the opportunity to feed Mary away from her. Mum still didn't approve of him moving in with Fleur and showed her displeasure every time she had the opportunity, leaving him torn between making his mother happy or being happy himself.

Or at least as happy as one could be given the state of the world.

Life had become increasingly more complicated over the last few weeks. With Voldemort's return and Percy's precarious predicament hanging over their heads, they were all on edge. It'd come to a head the day before when Andy suggested they send Percy to a specialist in Canada, who had experience dealing with victims of the Imperius Curse. His parents reluctantly agreed after the third time Percy stole his father's wand and tried to remove the tracking manacle from his ankle. It'd taken Bill and Charlie both to convince Percy it was the right call, but he protested the entire way to the Ministry, cursing them both as the Aurors assigned to his case all but dragged him to the portkey platform.

All of those thoughts were swept out of his mind when his mother and Mary stepped into the dining room. Those around the table looked up in curiosity, wondering why she was there. Agent Macdonald sat up straighter in her chair, tugging at the neckline of her coat to cover the faint bruises from view.

"Mary," Sirius said, standing up and going to her side. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine," Mary replied shortly. "You?"

"A long night but I'm better now." Sirius held out his hand. "I'll take your dream journal, if that's alright? We need to get started. I'm sure the elves can send something up for you."

The fireplace flashed green and Professor Dumbledore stepped out, his steps faltering slightly when Mary turned to him.

"I think I'll stay put for this meeting," Mary said, locking eyes with the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Mary," Dumbledore said softly, not meeting her eyes. "You're not a member of the Order. And you're technically not of age to become one."

The room shook slightly, startling those present. Bill called his wand to his hand, hoping he wouldn't have to use it, and saw the others do the same. Mary tilted her head to the side, a queer look on her face as she waved her hand. Dumbledore stood at his full height as a leather-bound book flew out of his pocket and into Mary's outstretched hand.

"I see Tom's not the only one who likes to collect souvenirs, sir," Mary said, putting the book into her cloak pocket. "But I'm fairly sure _my_ journal would be of more use to you."

"Mary Jane," Remus said, standing up. "Go back upstairs. _Now_."

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, his unease nearly imperceptible to those who didn't know him well. But Bill saw the way his hand hovered near his sleeve, as though he was ready to call his wand at any moment.

"I made a plate for you," Fleur stood up, unfazed by the tension in the room, and pushed the plate towards Mary.

"Thank you," Mary said, "but I won't be staying long."

"I've said from the start that you should be included, Potter," Mad-Eye said, stomping his cane on the floor. "Constant Vigilance!"

"As have I," Professor McGonagall echoed. "You're at the forefront of this war. You have every right to be here."

"This isn't a war," Mary said, meeting McGonagall's eyes. "It's going to be a slaughter if we can't work together."

Emmeline sat forward. "Miss Potter, I'd prefer you keep your opinions to yourself. There is an order in which we conduct these meetings that carries a sense of decorum that you aren't privy to."

"Here, here," Elphias Doge said loudly. "No offence, girl, but this is a place for adults."

"Voldemort's targeting what he deems as the blood-traitors of the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'. All pureblood families that are reputed to be untainted by Muggle or Muggleborn blood, who then choose to associate, marry, or support Muggles."

Gasps were heard around the table and Fleur grabbed his hand, squeezing until he thought his fingers would break.

Mary rubbed at her forehead. "I can't fight this war on two fronts by myself. But I'm also not asking for your help. I just need the Order to stay out of my way."

"You're not fighting anything!" Sirius shouted, standing up.

"Leave your journal and go upstairs, Mary Jane," Remus added in a stern tone.

"Are you Occluding, Potter?" Snape asked, leaning toward her.

The air in the room crackled and Mary twitched, her neck cracking at the swift motion. Bill saw it a second too late. Dumbledore pulled his wand from his sleeve but Mary was quicker. Without saying a spell or touching her own wand, she lifted her hand, letting Dumbledore's wand zoom through the air and land in her palm just as easily as the leather book had.

No one moved. No one breathed. It was as though time itself stopped as Mary examined the knobby wand in her hand.

"That was unfortunate." Mary waved her hand and the wand floated back to the table in front of Dumbledore. "You can disarm me later if it will make you feel better, sir."

Dumbledore met Mary's eyes and Bill swore he saw fear flitting through his eyes, for only the briefest of moments before he looked away. "Is there anything else of import you care to share about your latest vision, Mary?"

Mary stood and grabbed a map from her cloak pocket, stretching it out across the table. She tapped it with her wand and glowing red dots appeared on the surface.

"He's underground," Mary said, staring down at the map. "I couldn't decipher his location, but it's a cave somewhere on the continent. He met with Golgomath and secured the alliance of the Giants. You might want to get Hagrid and Madame Maxime back, because Voldemort has called for their heads if they're still on the mountain. Serena, Queen of the vampires, has offered two thousand of her warriors up to bolster Voldemort's ranks. Fenris, Greyback's son, has done the same."

No one spoke, all of them leaning towards the map with mirroring looks of horror on their faces. Mary shuddered, a full-bodied twitch that set his nerves on edge. With a jerk of her head, her neck cracked and she looked back down at the table, her dark hair shielding her face from view. Fleur let go of his hand, covering her mouth as her eyes grew wider. The hold Voldemort had on Mary was getting stronger and a solution seemed even farther away.

"Oh, and the Lethifolds and Dementors are on his side as well, as though this couldn't get any worse." Mary stood straight back, her eyes darting to Charlie before she refocused on Dumbledore. "As of now, his forces are numbering close to ten thousand."

Mary pulled the journal from her pocket, sliding it across the table so that it stopped in front of Dumbledore. "The people on that list need to be warned. If you don't take care of that, I will, sir. He killed the Abbotts last night. And I'd prefer to not watch any more of my friends die."

The full Order stared at Mary in a mixture of shock and fear but she didn't seem fazed by it. "I'm going to check on Saphira and then go out to get some air, I'll be back tonight."

"Mary-" Sirius said a second too late, standing and staring at the place she'd disappeared from.

"I won't be out for long and I have my mirror if you need me." Mary reappeared moments later, placing the Pensieve on the table and turning to Kingsley. "Please inform the Minister of this. Everyone needs to be prepared."

Mary disapparated and silence swept the room for the briefest moment before the cacophony of questions echoed from every person at the large table.

"Should we try to find her?" Fleur asked, looking from him to Sirius.

"Good luck with that," Sirius said, rubbing at his face.

Bill felt his pocket vibrate and quickly grabbed the protean card assigned by Gringotts, turning it over while his heart fell into his shoes. "Break-in at Gringotts, I have to go."

"As do I," Fleur said, pushing her chair in.

Gods, he hoped it wasn't Mary.

Charlie stood, pulling a silver card from his shirt pocket. "Ward issues in the Horntail enclosure."

Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius, and Mac stood next.

"There's a dead guard at Nurmengard," Mac said, her eyes widening as she turned to Andy. "Will you watch Finn until I get back?"

Andy nodded but paused, reaching into her own pocket. "The lab at St. Mungos has been destroyed. I need to go."

"Finn can stay with us, Agent Macdonald," Mum said quickly, hugging Bill and Charlie in quick succession. "I'll make sure he is taken care of."

"Thank you, Molly," Mac said as they all made a mad scramble for the door.

Remus stood. "Molly, I'll go with you. We'll bring the kids here for the night. No sense in not taking the proper precautions."

"They will be safe," Fleur said, grabbing his hand. "Do not worry so much."

Bill cast one last glance over his shoulder and the weight of everything set in. This was it. This was war. And instead of leading the charge, Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, staring down at his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Special shout outs to my beta; Nauze. He did a wonderful job cleaning up the mess I made with this chapter.
> 
> Much love to Clever_Brainer and Patriceavril for lending a helping hand and encouraging me to keep going.
> 
> And a big thank you to my wonderful commenters out there. I apologize for not responding last chapter. I promise, it won't happen again.


End file.
